Compañera
by yue-taisho
Summary: Para Sesshomaru descubrir que tiene una compañera de otra especie no es algo que un demonio desearia descubrir pero el instinto prevalecera el problema es "que ella no lo acepta". Historia Terminada
1. Chapter 1

Adaptacion: todos los derechos reservados a Kresley Cole y Rumiko Takahashi.

Desde el comienzo Sesshomaru lord del oeste y heredero de Inutaisho se las habia visto negras, su madre lo abandono al poco tiempo de nacer a manos de su padre para recuperar asi su libertad fue criado en un ambiente austero ya que al ser el sucesor de la gran dinastia de los Inu no debian consentirle nada en la crianza que pudiera acarrearle debilidades en el futuro.

Como resultado el joven heredero habia aprendido desde pequeño a ocultar sus emociones, volviendose un peligro potencial hacia los demas ya que el joven lord no poseia debilidades conocidas de ningun tipo, haciendolo frio e implacable a la hora de poner limites a las acciones de sus enemigos. Tamaña era su brutalidad que al alcanzar los 22 años puso fin a la vida de su madre Lady Irasue, ya que consideraba su abandono como la peor de sus traiciones. Eso no era bien visto por los demas Lores por lo que el reino del Norte bajo el mando de Hoshi decidio que era momento de tomar acciones para asi asegurarse de que la dinastia de los demonios perro no fuera a seguir prosperando bajo la tutela del Inuyoukai menuda tarea les esperaba ya que el temido daiyoukai no dejaba cabos sueltos de ningun tipo dificultandoles aun mas dar con alguna medida para perjudicarlo. El reino del este al contrario veia con buenos ojos que uno de los lores sobresaliera por sus cualidades por lo tanto se veia en la imperiosa necesidad de forjar una alianza, y que mejor modo que ofrecerle al lord del Oeste una "compañera" digna de su linaje puro.

Tamaña desilucion tuvo Shirei cuando el gran Sesshomaru declino la oferta de unirse a la heredera del clan de los cuervos, la princesa Yoko. El sur era otra historia, la oveja negra de los reinos ya que era gobernada por una hanyou Lady Kaori hija de una humana y el antiguo lord del clan de los okami, Kamyu.

En el reino del Norte

Hoshi habia encargado a unos hechiceros que lograsen "garantizar la sumision " de sesshomaru a una hembra escogida por el de tal modo que la union de estos neutralizara al lord del oeste, mataria dos pajaros de un tiro al unir a su sobrina Kadame neutralizando a su enemigo y logrando sacarla de su camino, la hija de su hermano era adorada por la corte del reino del norte de modo que su despreciado tio ya anhelaba el poder librarse de ella y su posible amenaza a heredarlo.

Jamas imaginaria que una mala traduccion por parte de uno de los hechiceros le echaria sus planes por tierra, pero de eso no sabria nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

El grave error radico en querer vincular al inudemonio sin saber del todo el idioma por lo que en vez de vincularlo a la sobrina del lord del norte lo que hicieron fue traspasar los confines del tiempo para liberar y atraer a su verdadera compañera o "alma gemela".

Como resultado el ritual fue un fracaso ya que la vinculacion entre Sesshomaru solo se llevaria a cabo con su verdadera mujer.

En las tierras del Oeste

El demonio perro revisaba las fronteras de su reino. Volvió a darse cuenta de que la caza de

demonios menores invadiendo sus tierras cada vez era más escasa. A pesar de que Sesshomaru poseía una velocidad sobrehumana, cada vez le resultaba más difícil entretenerse con lo que encontraba allí. Clac. Destazo el cuello del demonio pájaro con los dedos sus garras escurrían sangre y, a pesar de los aullidos del viento, pudo oír el sonido del cuello quebrandose. Bajó el brazo; había sentido un cosquilleo en las orejas. Tenía los sentidos tan a flor de piel que notó un despliegue de energía inusual, detectó la alteración al pie de su montaña. Dispuesto a investigar, levito hacia el lugar.

kagome aterrizó encima de una montaña de esqueletos con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin

respiración y varios huesos salieron pulverizados por los aires. quedó tumbada unos valiosísimos segundos y trató de controlar el miedo que la atenazaba al sentir que se ahogaba. Esperó...Cuando notó que los pulmones le volvían a funcionar con normalidad, respiró hondo y empezó a toser al instante. Por culpa del viento que se había levantado, el aire estaba acre. Justo cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, vio que algo se movía por entre los árboles. Una nueva amenaza.

Múltiples pares de ojos brillaron en las sombras.

Estaba rodeada. Kagome podía sentir sus emociones.

Y la que predominaba por encima de todas eran la lujuria y el hambre.

Estrecharon el círculo y la obligaron a detenerse, y fue entonces cuando vio que como mínimo eran una docena y que tenían distintas formas y tamaños. Recordaban a humanos, pero tenían cuernos y colmillos en ambos maxilares. Lo que significaba que eran demonios.

Kagome había crecido con las historias de su abuelo de tiempos inmemoriales donde los

demonios poblaban Japón y grandes dinastías

habían proclamado el vasto territorio como propio, realmente odiaba que esto le estuviera

sucediendo. Solo recordaba que durante el festival de la luna un halo de luz la había

cubierto mientras se hallaba en el templo rindiendo homenaje a sus familiares que habían fallecido a lo largo de las eras, y que habían resguardado el templo Higurashi.

Un demonio llamado Kisuke le observaba desde las sombras junto a sus compinches demonios de baja categoría se hallaban de caza.

Pero su alegría al notar a la humana duró poco y se tensó al olfatear algo.

—Se está acercando —dijo en un tono bajo que denotaba miedo y asombro al mismo tiempo—.

Pero si no nos hemos metido en su territorio.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

—¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo! —exclamó un

demonio verde, con expresión asustada.

Kisuke se acercó a Kagome.

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte sin ella. —Babeó todavía más—.

—¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de enfrentarte a él? —preguntó el demonio-verde.

Eso parecía, porque el tal Kisuke la cogió por el brazo. Kagome le dio una patada en el empeine, pero él ni siquiera reaccionó. Y, pese a que forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio la arrastró hasta el bosque.

—¡Deja de resistirte! —le ordenó—. Serás nuestra concubina o te daré de comer a la bestia. Ya se está acercando.

¿Qué diablos era aquella criatura que había conseguido asustar tanto a los demonios? Se adentraron en un bosquecillo de árboles jóvenes los que habían decidido huir iban delante, los más lentos se estaban quedando rezagados. Aquellos árboles habían crecido tan pegados unos a otros que era como si estuvieran atravesando un sembradío de maiz. Pero ellos se pusieron todavía más nerviosos, repararon sus armas y se agazaparon. Kisuke sacó un garrote de madera del cinturón. El demonio-verde volvió a olfatear el aire y suspiró al tiempo que levantaba la lanza. El otro demonio verde de garras negras desenvainó un puñal de caza y farfulló:

—Nos está acechando.

¿Un demonio que tenía miedo de que lo siguieran?

Kagome oyó un grito desgarrador a sus espaldas y abrió los ojos como platos. Dejó de oponer

resistencia y corrió con el resto de los demonios, e, igual que ellos, iba mirando hacia atrás de vez

en cuando. Entonces, justo en medio del camino, se encontraron con uno de los demonios que los

había adelantado en la huida... decapitado. Y tan recientemente que su cuerpo seguía de rodillas.

El cadáver se desplomó y cayó al suelo.

—La bestia está jugando con nosotros —bufó

Kisuke furioso.

Se oyó otro grito tras ellos. Apenas habían dado una docena de pasos cuando algo que sonó como

un bumerán pasó por encima de sus cabezas. De la cosa caían gotas de sangre.

La bestia había lanzado una pierna recién cortada, y la extremidad aterrizó delante de ellos.

Al lado de la misma había dos demonios muertos, uno encima de otro, también sin cabeza. ¡Se la

habían arrancado con las manos!

—Ha matado a dos de un solo golpe. —Kisuke

tragó saliva y apartó a Kagome de en medio para

buscar una salida.

¿Una criatura había dejado sin cabeza a dos

inmortales de un solo golpe? ¿Y luego le había

arrancado la pierna a otro?

—No, no puede ser uno solo —dijo ella. No

paraban de morir demonios por todos lados, los

gritos se elevaban como un coro.

—Lo es —afirmó Kisuke—. La bestia.

Los sonidos característicos de una carnicería se

oyeron entre los árboles: huesos al romperse, la

carne desgarrada. Kagome temblaba demasiado

como para correr y tropezó dos veces seguidas.

Finalmente, Kisuke la abandonó y, pensando sólo

en sí mismo, salió corriendo entre los árboles.

Los pocos demonios que quedaban lo imitaron, y

huyeron en distintas direcciones. Kagome fue tras

Kisuke, el más grande, mientras oía que los

demás seguían gritando.

Entonces se detuvo y sin dar crédito a lo que

veía, parpadeó a través de la nube de polvo.

Delante de ella, una especie de sombra cogió a

Kisuke con pasmosa velocidad. Fue como si al

demonio lo capturara una fuerza invisible. Y, fuera

lo que fuese, lo partió por la mitad en el aire,

lanzando ambas mitades a lado y lado y

salpicando el suelo de sangre.

El demonio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

La sombra desapareció y se hizo el silencio. Lo

único que se oía era el viento. ¿Habían muerto

todos? ¿O estaban escondidos?

¿Qué era aquella cosa?

Kagome aguzó la mirada. Percibió algo y, al

volverse, se tropezó con un torso decapitado y sin

piernas, y aterrizó en medio de un charco de

vísceras, el demonio-verde. Lo reconoció por la

lanza que todavía sujetaba entre las sobrevino

una arcada y gateó como pudo hasta un sendero.

Su primera reacción fue hacerse un ovillo y

esconderse allí. ¿De qué serviría huir? La muerte

acechaba por todos lados. Entonces se avergonzó

de sí misma. Aunque era joven, era descendiente

de mikos y monjes. Se enfrentaría a aquella bestia

sin miedo hasta el final.

—¡Muéstrate, cobarde! —Los árboles que tenía

delante empezaron a separarse como si

estuvieran dando paso a alguien. El monstruo

estaba en camino. Antes no había hecho ruido, en

cambio en esos momentos estaba arrasando con

todo para llegar allí. Kagome en un arrebato de

valentia tomo la lanza que yacía junto al demonio

verde. Justo cuando se ocultaba con el arma

detrás de un arbusto, su atacante apareció en

medio del claro.

Kagome alargó el cuello y... se quedó sin aliento.

Aquella criatura media más de dos metros y tenía

el cuerpo salpicado de sangre, cabello plateado

orbes carmin y los labios entreabiertos dejaban

al descubierto colmillos en ambos maxilares. Otro demonio.

-**continuara**!

Irasue no duro mucho hahaha soy mala (pero ella como madre es peor) y al lord del norte que le den x traicionero o-o dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los derechos reservados a rumiko takahashi _

En toda su larga vida, Sesshomaru nunca había estado tan atónito como en aquel instante.

Estaba bajando por la montaña cuando olió el delicioso aroma de la compañera que el destino había elegido para estar con él; aquella a la que él nunca había esperado encontrar saltó montaña abajo y atravesó el bosque a toda velocidad. Pero a medida que iba acercándosele, detectó la presencia de otros demonios. Unos que querían hacerle daño a ella. Los descuartizó a todos y, mientras lo hacía, el corazón empezó a latirle con ansiedad y fuerza, sus pulmones volvieron a recibir aire; como si fuera la primera vez en varios siglos.

Era ella. Su compañera. El destino le había elegido a una desconocida de pelo oscuro como la noche y ojos chocolate. Tenía la piel perfecta, tan pálida como el brillo de la luna, tan nivea como la de su difunta madre, pero carecía de colmillos. Era una mortal, pero a Sesshomaru no parecio importarle .

Y su olor. Olía como él siempre había imaginado que debería oler. No como aquellas demonios que apestaban a todos los que se habían acostado con ellas.

Los motivos por los que nunca había yacido con una hembra no le eran aplicables. Era perfecta, su olor lo tentaba. Ella le pertenecía.

¿Para qué quería él una compañera? Esa pregunta ya no importaba. **«Me quedaré con lo que es mío.»**

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Seguro que también sabía que él era quien le estaba destinado. **«Quiere estar conmigo, que le dé lo que quiero darle.»**

Pero estaba alterado por la batalla y apenas le quedaba un ápice de autocontrol. Su instinto demoníaco de satisfacer su lujuria con aquella criatura tan bella luchaba y en su interior su necesidad de reclamarla. Casi podía sentir cómo hundía los colmillos en la nívea piel del muslo de ella.

Kagome se lamió el labio inferior y separó un poco las piernas, dejando que él le viera la ropa interior de seda color rosa oscuro la falda de esta mujer dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion.

Sesshomaru dejó de pensar, rugió y se acercó a ella.

Justo antes de que pudiese tocarla, sintió mucho dolor. Incrédulo, bajó la vista hacia su costado. Su compañera sujetaba una lanza en la mano, y había deslizado la punta debajo de la armadura para hundírsela entre las costillas. Lo miró furiosa y se la clavó más hondo.

Le había tendido una trampa. La rabia de Sesshomaru fue a más. **«Estoy perdiendo el control.»** Ella tenía que irse de allí.

—_Co__rre_ —le ordenó entre dientes.** «Corre.»**

Aquella criatura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía una lanza; no había sentido dolor hasta que se la había hundido en el costado.

Él siguió mirándola, consumido de deseo. La deseaba tanto que resultaba casi palpable, y a Kagome le dio vueltas la cabeza percibir sus emociones.

El demonio apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que incluso se hizo sangre en las palmas de las manos. Bajó la vista del rostro de ella a la herida que acababa de infligirle, y luego la volvió a subir. Fijó los ojos en los suyos.

—_Co__rre_ —farfulló de nuevo.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó:

—Corre!

Kagome abrió los ojos, asustada, soltó la lanza y se puso en pie. Se agachó para esquivarlo y corrió hacia la parte más profunda del bosque. Estaba convencida de que era perfectamente capaz de cortarle la cabeza y clavarla del palo más alto.

En cuestión de segundos, lo oyó gritar detrás de ella y se atrevió a volverse para mirarlo; y lo que presenció la dejó boquiabierta. Se estaba convirtiendo. A pesar de la nube de polvo, vio que los colmillos superiores se le estaban alargando y afilando.

Y al parecer acababa de perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Kagome corrió colina arriba, esquivando los caminos de huesos y viejos cadaveres, el miedo le daba alas. Él poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, la partiría en dos como si fuese una rama. Sudada, se secó la frente con el antebrazo y la sal le escoció en los ojos.

El demonio se plantó delante de ella de repente. Kagome gritó y lo esquivó. Tras otra curva, se dio cuenta de que el camino no tenía salida y que terminaba en un barranco vertiginoso.

No tenía escapatoria.

Él se acercó más y ella se colocó justo en el borde, a pesar de que la caída podría matarla.** «Mis poderes, por todos los dioses, necesito mis poderes...****una barrera seria mi salvacion**»

El demonio se agachó y empezó a acercarse. Parecía estar mal, pero no por culpa de la herida. Y a pesar del dolor seguía excitado.

¡Aquello no era lo que Kagome había planeado! No contaba con quedar atrapada en lo alto de una montaña, al borde de un precipicio. Ni tampoco contaba con encontrarse con un demonio de ojos rojos y colmillos de vampiro...

Ni con que él sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla.

A medida que él iba acercándose, ella iba retrocediendo. Las piedras caían por el desfiladero y Kagome miró por entre el humo hacia las profundidades. ¿Sería capaz de saltar para huir de sus garras?

Nadie se enteraría jamás de su muerte.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron de determinación. Y en aquel preciso instante, Kagome lo comprendió todo: él nunca la dejaría escapar. Era evidente que hasta esa noche nunca había deseado nada como a ella.

—_A__cercate_ —dijo él.

—No me acercaré hasta que te calmes un poco.

—_A__cercate__!_

Ella se negó y levantó una pierna para indicarle que saltaría al precipicio.

Él gruñó furioso y se fue hacia un lado para desahogarse con una roca. Le dio un puñetazo y la rompió por la mitad como si fuera un huevo.

**«Tiene mucha fuerza.**» Podría romperme los huesos con sólo tocarme.

Kagome había oído historias sobre demonios que buscaban a sus hembras o _"compa__ñ__eras"_. Nada podía detenerlos. Y también sabía que los demonios de algunas especies sentían tal deseo que terminaban por volverse locos. Ni siquiera la certeza de que podían morir conseguía contenerlos.

Y era evidente que el que tenía delante estaba en medio de esa fase.

¿Se atrevería Kagome a saltar? ¿Prefería saltar a dejar que aquel animal la tocara? Él dio otro paso, y ella volvió a levantar la pierna hacia el precipicio.

Y entonces, la roca cedió bajo sus pies.

****/****

Segunda entrega para ver si se motivan un poquito y me dejan conocer vuestra opinion :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru saltó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y cogió a su compañera por el tobillo justo antes de que se precipitara por el abismo. Ella gritó, y seguía gritando cuando él la subió sana y salva a la superficie.

Kagome se quedó tumbada boca abajo en el suelo y a cuatro patas se alejó, pero Sesshomaru le cogió una pierna con una mano y la retuvo. A pesar de que trató de soltarse, ella no consiguió dar ni un paso más.

¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo? Él estaba muy confuso. _«¿Por qué no me reconoce igual que yo la he reconocido a ella?»_

Su esencia era tan femenina que iba a volverlo loco. La lujuria lo embargó en cuanto la recorrió con los ojos; aquella delicada cintura, sus sensuales caderas. Su cuerpo ansiaba ser poseído. Pensó en cómo sería dejarla marcarla y los colmillos se le tensaron un poco más, mientras la erección le temblaba en los pantalones.

Pero ella lo cogió desprevenido y le dio una patada en la cara que le rompió el labio.

Las ganas que tenía de eyacular, de marcar a su compañera con su esencia, lo estaban sobrepasando. El deseo se estaba convirtiendo en dolor.

_«¡No puedo luchar contra esto!»_

Cuando Kagome intentó darle otra patada, él se colocó entre sus piernas y le retuvo las muñecas en la espalda con una sola mano. Pero ella falló, y la falda se le levantó... dejando al descubierto algo que Sesshomaru no había visto jamás.

No llevaba la ropa interior que él conocía, sino un pequeño retal de seda que le rodeaba las caderas y se hundía por entre sus nalgas perfectamente torneadas.

Atónito, se quedó observándola mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y su erección parecía a punto de estallar.

Ella siguió resistiéndose. Y una parte de Sesshomaru quería soltarla, la parte que no quería hacer lo que su instinto le exigía que el hecho de que se resistiera sólo servía para excitar al demonio que habitaba en su interior, él quería retenerla contra el suelo. El demonio desesperado por morderle. Su instinto demoníaco le gritaba que la poseyera y eyaculara dentro de ella, que la mordiera y la hiciera suya.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás y la melena se le enredó en un arbusto, dejando su cuello al descubierto, tenía la piel pálida y suave, perfecta para dar la bienvenida a sus colmillos.

Sesshomaru no había querido marcar jamás a nadie.

—Perdóname —le suplicó en idioma inu. Y se cernió sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella y los colmillos en su piel tan blanca.

—Ah... —Suspiró al cerrar los ojos. La sangre de su compañera se deslizaba caliente por entre sus labios, incluso antes de que empezara a beber.

La euforia lo invadió con cada gota.

Pronto le fue imposible ignorar la creciente presión que sentía entre las piernas. Incapaz de controlarse, movió las caderas contra las nalgas de ella. La intensidad, la locura... tanto placer. Un ligero movimiento más y alcanzó el orgasmo. Gritó pegado al cuerpo femenino y se movió una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la presión empezó a disminuir.

Agotado y atónito, se desplomó encima de Kagome y de mala gana dejó de morderla su veneno apenas empezaba a correr por su sangre. A pesar de que no había eyaculado, el clímax había sido demoledor. Y la sangre de ella seguía corriéndole por las venas. Se sentía tan satisfecho que incluso gimió.

Y eso sólo había sido el principio. Por fin sabría lo que se sentía. Su pene pronto entraría en el cuerpo de su hembra, y eyacularía envuelto en su calor. Se excitó de nuevo sólo de pensarlo.

Antes estaba tan desesperado que se había comportado como un bruto, pero la próxima vez sería delicado.

Pero cuando se levantó para decírselo, ella volvió a enfrentarse a él. Sesshomaru le soltó las muñecas para darle la vuelta y vio que lo miraba con odio. Sus ojos chocolate despedían chispas.

¿Todavía no había entendido que era su alma gemela? Le cogió una mano y se la colocó encima del corazón; un corazón que le había devuelto a la vida.

—Eres _Mia_.

Pero ella gritó de dolor. Y entonces Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que le había roto la muñeca. La soltó al instante. Era ningen, de eso estaba seguro, no era demonio y él le había hecho daño con su fuerza excesiva.

_«__Bestia__»_, susurró una voz en su mente.

Kagome se tambaleó al ponerse en pie y lo miró igual que lo había hecho alguna vez su madre: con cara de asco.

—_lo siento, no quise_ —le dijo él al ver que empezaba a retroceder. _«Ven aquí, compañera.» _

Maldición, allí fuera no estaba a salvo. En aquel bosque vivían miles de criaturas peligrosas, bestias y otros demonio. Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por la cara y trató de hacerse entender calmandose quizas su hembra comprenderia que no tuvo intenciones de lastimarle.

—_ven__!_ —le ordenó de nuevo que se acercara.

Para su sorpresa, ella se detuvo, alzó el mentón y levantó la mano ilesa para hacerle un gesto obsceno.

Eso sí que lo entendió.

Ella volvió a hablar y si que estaba enfadada. Acababa de darle una orden.

No, definitivamente no era una esclava.

¿Acaso aquella mujer pretendía darle órdenes? El demonio que habitaba en su interior lo instó a que la poseyera y le enseñara quién estaba al mando.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que a ella se le estaba acelerando la respiración. Sus ojos castanos pronto brillaron como estrellas. Bastaba con mirarla para saber que estaba furiosa; tenía la comisura de los labios levantada y le mostraba unos diminutos dientes blancos. Las palabras que salían de su boca empezaron a devolverle a Sesshomaru la sensatez.

Oyó la palabra «demonio» justo antes de ver que le empezaba a brillar la palma de la mano.

Kagome atrapó ese sentimiento "su propia furia" y alimentó con él su poder.

Y ahora estaba acumulando energía en la palma de la mano. No tenía demasiada... pero ¡tendría que conformarse!

—¡Si supieras la semanita que llevo, cerdo! —Kagome lo bombardeó. Rayos afilados como láseres salieron de su interior, impactaron en el demonio y lo empujaron contra unas rocas que se desprendieron a su alrededor—. Esto por morderme, neandertal.

A Kagome nunca la había mordido nadie. Él le había robado su esencia, y probablemente mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en poder calcular el alcance de aquel mordisco?

—¡Mantén tus sucios colmillos lejos de mí!

Disparó otra vez, y otra, hasta que él se cayó de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Y esto por romperme la muñeca!

No tenía poder suficiente para matarlo, aunque torturarlo era de lo más satisfactorio. Sin embargo, se obligó a parar y a guardarse algo de energía para un conjuro de invisibilidad.

Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo, pero por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, no se había desmayado. Estaba tumbado, perfectamente consciente, con su enorme cuerpo temblando de dolor. Trató de cogerla, pero ella levantó la pierna y le clavó el talón en los testículos.

El grito que salió del demonio fue delicioso.

Y, acto seguido, Kagome se hizo invisible. Para él era como si hubiese desaparecido. No podía verla, ni olería, ni oírla. No dejaba ningún rastro tras de sí.

Aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí y, sujetándose la muñeca, se alejó tanto como le fue posible de aquel horrible lugar. Veinte minutos más tarde, tuvo que pegarse a una roca porque él pasó corriendo a su lado. Al parecer, estaba decidido a encontrarla, y sus ojos ahora ambar brillaban con determinación.

¿Cómo había podido recuperarse tan rápido? Aquellos rayos de reiki tendrían que haberle frito el cerebro. La herida de la lanza todavía le sangraba, pero era como si no la tuviera.

El demonio corrió hacia una dirección, y ella fue hacia la contraria, a ver si así se alejaba de su guarida.

Kagome se obligó a seguir corriendo hasta que los gruñidos de desesperación de él se perdieron en la distancia y se hizo de noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru se pasó cuatro horas rastreando los arbustos, buscando sin descanso a su hembra después de que ésta se desvaneciera ante sus propias narices.

No podía encontrarla. No podía olerla. Pero sentía que seguía en sus tierras.

Y eso le hizo pensar: ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría que alguien así se alejara de su lado?

Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo un ejército youkai para estar con ella.

En el pasado, Sesshomaru nunca le había encontrado el sentido a tener una compañera, y le había parecido una suerte no tener la obligación de cuidar de una. Pero ahora que sabía que una criatura como aquélla —la más preciosa que había visto jamás— le pertenecía, cambió radicalmente de opinión.

_«Ella es mía, y tengo intenciones de quedármela para siempre._» Por fin podría dictar el comportamiento de otra persona, alterar su destino y hacerlo parejo al suyo.

Cada vez que dudaba acerca de si hacían buena pareja, se tranquilizaba pensando que él era el más fuerte de los lores; y ella la más la había ganado.Sesshomaru sentía por su compañera lo mismo que por sus tierras. Y recurriría a todas sus fuerzas para protegerlas a ambas.

Pero antes tenía que encontrarla. Descubrió el rastro de los youkais que seguían yendo tras ella, y también encontró las pisadas de un ogro. Las tierras del oeste estaban repletas de criaturas sanguinarias, y tan perversas que incluso Sesshomaru tenía ciertos problemas para ocuparse de algunas.

_«Tengo que encontrarla.»_

De hecho, había infinidad de bestias malvadas; tanto nativas como procedentes de otros reinos y que habían sido desterradas allí. Con el paso del tiempo, aquellos seres se habían reproducido y habían terminado por convertir el lugar en una trampa mortal, incluso para una miko. Ella tenía poder, pero debía ir con mucho cuidado.

Sesshomaru se frotó el pecho, todavía le costaba creer la fuerza con que ella le había golpeado. Y el pisotón que le había dado en los testículos también había sido considerable.

¿Qué era?

Quizá su hembra fuese una miko que controlaba los rayos y que podía hacer conjuros de invisibilidad.

Además, si ella poseía tal poder, ¿por qué no había lanzado rayos contra los demonios que la habían capturado al llegar?

Sesshomaru empezaba a sospechar que en ese momento ella no tenía poderes. Los había adquirido después de estar con él.

Tan sólo en aquella montaña encontraría a docenas de voluntarios para reemplazarle, todos demonios, igual que él.

_«Otro tocando lo que es mío.»_ Se puso furioso sólo de pensarlo y corrió más rápido. Nadie tocaría jamás el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera.

Ella era perfecta. Bendecida por los dioses. Tenía unos resplandecientes ojos chocolate, curvas sensuales, piel pálida y suave como la seda que llevaba cubriendo su intimidad. Y al recordar su sabor, se estremeció de placer.

Su sangre era como el vino. Era un demonio en cuerpo y alma, porque ahora ya no podía volver atrás. Sesshomaru sabía que a partir de entonces sólo sería feliz bebiendo de ella cada noche.

Una parte de sí mismo la culpaba de su perdición, por haberle hecho perder el control. Al fin y al cabo, antes de conocerla no había mordido nunca a nadie. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de ella. Pero entonces se acordó de sus ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas, y de su expresión de asco. Su compañera no había entendido sus disculpas, pero sí sus intenciones, y ella no sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar con él.

Su hembra se había resistido. Y él le había roto la muñeca. Y en ese instante también recordaba que además de morderla le había desgarrado la piel del cuello.

Había maltratado lo más bello que había recibido jamás; la compañera a la que se suponía que tenía que proteger.

Y no atacar.

Comprendía perfectamente que hubiera salido huyendo. Ella no sabía que Sesshomaru era su macho, así que seguro que creía que era igual que los demonios de los que él la había salvado. Pero él no era como ellos.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerla de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella le pertenecía y tenía derecho a poseerla.

Pero si no lograba que lo entendendiera o escuchase jamás conseguiría explicárselo...

La noche empezó a desvanecerse y Sesshomaru por fin se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor y escudriñó con la mirada las tierras. Asumió que quizá no la encontraría antes de que amaneciera.

Y entonces decidió que haría todo lo necesario para garantizar su seguridad.

Haría lo que mejor se le daba.

Cuando volvió a olfatear el rastro de los demonios, los atacó con toda la furia que sentía.

Unos aullidos despertaron a Kagome a la mañana siguiente. Levantó la cabeza. «¿El demonio ha regresado?» Los aullidos cesaron.

Probablemente sería su propio estómago.

Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, pero apenas pudo ver nada. Ya no hacía viento, pero el humo era agobiante.

Por todos los dioses, la cosa no pintaba nada bien. Kagome se sentía incluso más agotada que antes. A lo largo de la noche se había quedado dormida una docena de veces, pero en todas las ocasiones la habían asaltado sueños con Souta esperándola en casa para seguir con su vida. Se había mantenido alerta; los aullidos de los demonios le daban escalofríos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, pararon de repente.

A Kagome le rugió el estómago y se dio cuenta de que esa mañana nadie iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama; le parecía que no había comido nada en una semana. La sed era todavía peor, tenía la boca seca como el desierto.

Se levantó de mala gana y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron por el esfuerzo. Al dar el primer paso, las ampollas de las plantas de los pies estuvieron a punto de reventársele. Le dolía la muñeca, y a causa del humo le escocían los ojos y la nariz.

Ignorando el dolor, salió de la cueva sin saber adónde ir, consciente sólo de que tenía hambre y sed. Lo último lo daba por imposible, a no ser que encontrara un manantial.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Hacía horas que no tomaba ni una gota, y se había pasado la noche anterior corriendo por los dominios de aquella criatura.

¡Qué ganas tenía de regresar con Souta!

**Konichiwa minna san! Que bueno que les este gustando :) agradezco los primeros reviews**

•**Clara**

•**Lady Indomitus**

•**Anonima (deja tu nombre mujer)**

**Que opinan se seshi en fase "macho hot y territorial?" **

**Sus comentarios son musica para mi :P no olvideis obsequiarme con sus rw.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

Qué no daría por volver a la noche anterior. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, no la asustaría, y no descuartizaría a aquellos demonios delante de ella.

Trató de engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que no la mordería, pero al recordar el placer que sintió al beber su sangre, supo que era mentira.

La olió.

¡Por fin! Llevaba horas incapaz de detectarla, pero por fin había olfateado su esencia y se puso en marcha.

A medida que iba acercándose, fue aminorando el paso. Lo mejor sería no delatar su presencia; ella podría volver a ocultarse o aniquilarlo con uno de aquellos rayos que lanzaba con las manos.

Escaló el acantilado y la siguió desde arriba. Al verla suspiró aliviado. Pero siguió vigilándola, asegurándose de que no se tropezaba con alguna de las muchas trampas que él había tendido en aquella zona, ni con ningún animal merodeador. La siguió y observó su comportamiento, tratando de averiguar más cosas sobre la pequeña mujer.

Él siempre observaba, pero en esa ocasión disfrutó haciéndolo. Podría pasarse horas mirándola, era tan expresiva... Ya no estaba asustada, estaba furiosa; daba patadas a las rocas y las maldecía.

A pesar de estar visiblemente cansada, seguía estando preciosa. Sesshomaru observó orgulloso las facciones de la compañera que el destino había elegido para él. Tenía las pestañas largas, los pómulos altos y elegantes. Los labios carnosos.

Antes de encontrarla, Sesshomaru jamás había entendido que los otros demonios fantaseasen acerca de cómo serían sus almas gemelas, de qué color tendrían el pelo, o los ojos. A él el color del pelo de una mujer le importaba tanto como el de un caballo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sentía un peculiar orgullo al ver que su compañera era una belleza morena.

En las pocas ocasiones en que se había imaginado a su alma gemela, daba por hecho que sería como él: una demonio altiva y puesta a prueba por la vida. En cambio ella era todo lo contrario.

No tenía colmillos ni garras, y su piel parecía no haber sido dañada por los duros rayos del sol. Deseaba tocarla intimamente ya era insuficiente admirarla. Sólo con pensar en poder poseerla también en ese sentido, se excitó.

En el pasado, Sesshomaru había recurrido a su disciplina para evitar obsesionarse con el acto sexual. Pero ahora que existía la posibilidad de estar con su compañera, no podía controlarse. Quería acariciar su cuerpo a su antojo, quería descubrir todas sus curvas y recovecos.

Si se aplicaba lo suficiente, seguro que averiguaría cómo darle placer. Por el momento, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a tocarla. Él nunca había estado con una hembra humana, y mucho menos había acariciado a ninguna.

Pero tenía que creer que encontraría el modo de satisfacerla. Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido en la vida era que todo el mundo tenía una debilidad. ¿Serían las orejas? ¿El cuello? Se imaginó apartándole el pelo para besarle la nuca. «¿Temblará si le pongo las manos en los pechos?»

Su compañera siseó de dolor y se le acentuó la cojera era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto. Se frotó la nuca y se masajeó los músculos del cuello. Al menos, la muñeca parecía estar curándosele.

La vio cojear hasta un tronco y sentarse. Se miró las botas con aprensión. Tiró de la primera y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

La suela interna de piel negra se le había pegado a las llagas. Se quitó la segunda bota y él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero de los labios de ella no salió ni una queja. Su compañera era fuerte, si no en cuerpo, en espíritu.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, y Sesshomaru pudo ver las marcas de sus colmillos. La noche anterior ella había pronunciado la palabra «demonio» antes de empezar a lanzarle rayos contra el torso.

A ella pareció enfurecerla más que la hubiera mordido que el hecho de que se hubiera excitado contra su cuerpo. Desde que nacio sus deseos fueron sometidos a la voluntad de alguien mas.

¡Ahora me toca a mí!» Ella le daría su sangre y Sesshomaru a cambio la protegería. Era equitativo.

No tenia idea de como su mujer habia ido a parar a sus dominios; pero sí sabía que tenía mucha suerte de que alguien tan fuerte como él estuviese dispuesto a protegerla; y más teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que parecía su naturaleza y la poca habilidad de sus poderes.

Quizá su compañera necesitaba recordar lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Justo después de que consiguiera meter de nuevo los pies en aquel par de botas, vio un leve movimiento entre el humo que tenía a su espalda. Algo aterrizó a sus pies, y fuera lo que fuese no se movió.

«¿Y ahora qué pasa?» , suspiró exasperada y se agachó.

Se encontró con unos ojos carentes de vida mirándola. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se cayó sentada en el suelo. Allí delante tenía la cabeza de uno de los youkais que la había atacado la noche anterior. Le habían cortado el cuello, y las arterias todavía babeaban.

Levantó la vista y por entre la bruma vio una enorme figura en lo alto del acantilado: el demonio.

¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Era una especie de advertencia?

Se puso furiosa y el miedo que pudiera sentir ante él se desvaneció.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Se puso en pie de un salto, abriéndose de nuevo las llagas con el gesto. «¡Estoy harta!»

Estaba exhausta, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se notaba los pies como si alguien les hubiera echado ácido por encima. La herida del cuello le escocía porque se le estaba curando.

—¡Me has salpicado la bota de babas! ¡Demonio asqueroso!

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido las peores de toda su vida. ¿Y él pretendía prolongarlas?

—¿Crees que una cabeza cortada va a asustarme? ¿Crees que así me convencerás de que me quede contigo, de que me acueste contigo?

Kagome cogió una roca del tamaño de una pelota del suelo y la lanzó en dirección al peliplateado.

—¡Ya he tenido acosadores antes, cretino! —Aguzó el oído a la espera de que él respondiera, pero no oyó nada.

—Sea lo que sea lo que pretendas hacer, ¡hazlo de una vez!

Nada. Y mientras ella siguiera estando tan débil, no debería provocar a aquella abominación mítica.

Cuando él saltó y aterrizó justo delante de ella, Kagome se asustó. Quedó de cuclillas junto a la cabeza del youkai muerto y ella se tensó, lista para otro ataque, pero él se limitó a observarla con calma.

El demonio tenía los ojos ambar, y no rojos. En vez del estado de ofuscación de la noche anterior, ahora su rostro rebosaba inteligencia, y una astucia que hizo que Kagome se pusiera alerta.

¿No iba a atacarla? ¿De verdad iba a tener tanta suerte?

Muchisimas Gracias x los reviews me hacen muy feliz, esta es mi primer adaptacion!

**Bueno respondo las dudas**

• El lord del norte mando a hacer un conjuro para ligar a su sobrina con sesshymaru pero una mala traduccion hizo que trajeran a Kagome a las tierras del Oeste.

• Sessho es bastante bruto cuando se apasiona y habla su lengua nativa, el idioma Inu por eso a veces Kagome no lo comprende del todo.

• Por ahí preguntaron por la marca pues sessho apenas la mordio no pudo completar el ritual y la tiene dificil ya que Kagome esta algo frenetica con su comportamiento sexopata xD y lo quiere freir con reiki jajaja

**Si no actualizo en 24hs es porque mi portatil sigue sin colaborarme. Mil gracias x agregar a favoritos! Y los follows etc Un abrazo a todas! No dare nombre pues no quiero olvidar a ninguna.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahora que podía verlo de cerca, lo estudió con detenimiento. Llevaba el cabello suelto y largo, tenía el cabello plateado.

Llevaba las mejillas atravesadas por dos franjas violaceas..Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus ojos buscaron los labios del demonio. Una línea apretada que apenas dejaba entrever unos pe queños colmillos. Por algún motivo, esos colmillos le hicieron pensar en cuántas hembras le habrían dicho que les gustaba que las mordiese.

En conjunto, podía decirse que Sesshomaru no estaba mal, pero no era, ni mucho menos, un tío bueno. Dejando el cuerpo aparte. De nuevo, los ojos de Kagome tomaron la decisión de seguir su camino por su cuenta, y tuvo que reconocer que el demonio tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Unas caderas estrechas que contrastaban con unos hombros anchos, tan anchos como el vano de una puerta. Su musculoso torso era una obra maestra Kagome se percató la armadura que cubria uno de los pectorales...En realidad, de cuello para abajo tambien era muy atractivo.

Con la respiración algo entrecortada, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y luego ladeó la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos ambar preciosos.

Justo cuando iba a darle un punto más en lo que a atractivo se refería, él le lanzó de nuevo la cabeza del youkai a los pies.

—Estás como una cabra, demonio. ¿Cómo te atreves a...? —Se detuvo al ver que él se ponía en pie.

Sesshomaru le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y dijo:

—_Dejame mostrarte que puedo cuidar de ti_.

Kagome creyó entender: "Tu debil Yo fuerte Mi cuidarte" este tio si que estaba fumandose honguitos de colores si creia que Kag iba a caer ante sus "demostraciones de macho alfa". Se guro que estaba convencido de que ella era de su propiedad. Un guerrero como él, en un mundo como aquél... Seguro que pron to dejaría de darle conversación y tomaría por la fuerza lo que quería.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te dejaré fuera de combate, igual que anoche.

Él la miró concentrado, pero no porque estuviera embobado con su belleza. La miró para tratar de anticipar su próximo movi miento.

Algo que nunca lograría adivinar, porque ni ella misma sabía qué iba a hacer. Las ideas le iban y venían, sopesaba distintas po sibilidades y las descartaba.

Sesshomaru era un bruto en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Dios, si acababa de lanzarle una maldita cabeza. La había mordido, había bebido su sangre.

¿Podría entregarse a él y dejar que la poseyera? La noche ante rior, había estado tan excitado que le había roto la muñeca en cuestión de segundos.

Sólo de pensar en estar desnuda e indefensa frente al demonio, sentía escalofríos. Temblaba de miedo. Sólo de miedo.

En cuanto él se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Kagome se movió al mismo tiempo para tenerlo siempre delante.

«¡Piensa, Kagome! ¿como demonios volvere a mi hogar?.» Ella ya había encontrado a otros habitantes del lugar, quizá había más. Y quizá fueran menos hostiles que la panda de youkais quizas tendria alguna oportunidad de encontrar el modo de volver a su casa. Si había algo que a Kagome se le daba realmente bien, era crear el caos. Encontraría el modo de quitarse de encima a Sesshomaru, y luego descansaría un día antes de ir en busca de los demonios.

Él se impacientó y volvió a tenderle la mano.

—_ven compañera!_

—¿Ven, compañera? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De verdad es peras que vaya contigo después de cómo me mordiste? ¿Debería olvidar que te masturbaste encima de mí?—¡Mantente alejado de mí! —Consiguió que le brillaran las manos.

Él se quedó mirándolas.

—No te tengo miedo, demonio. —Irguió la espalda y levantó el mentón.

Él frunció el cejo, sorprendido por su reacción.

Estaban en un punto muerto, pero entonces él hizo la jugada que lo cambió todo.

Una especie de cantimplora antigua hecha de cuero, el demonio la llevaba colgada del hombro y la cogió para beber.

—Dámela —dijo Kagome.

Él no le hizo caso, sino que le quitó el tapón y dio un trago.

Sesshomaru la bajó un poco y Kagome dio un salto para tratar de co gerla, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, él la sujetó por la nuca y le acercó la cantimplora a los labios. Al parecer, quería dar le de beber.

Ella no confiaba en el demonio, ni siquiera le gustaba. Era un bruto, y probablemente un asesino. Estuvo tentada de sugerirle una parte del cuerpo en la que podía meterse la cantimplora, pero tenía tanta sed que no lo hizo.

Los humanos podían morir si estaban tres días sin beber agua. Kagome llevaba un día en el infierno y estaba pagando las conse cuencias.

—De acuerdo —dijo, separando los labios, y él acercó a ellos la cantimplora. El agua se deslizó fría y metálica hacia el interior de su boca. Nunca había probado nada igual.

Mientras bebía, podía sentir cómo el líquido iba recorriéndo le el cuerpo; empezaba a hacerle el mismo efecto que una droga. Cerró los ojos.

El dolor de cabeza le desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

El demonio apartó la cantimplora, pero sólo para que ella pu diera respirar.

—Qué buena —murmuró Kagome.

Él volvió a acercársela a los labios. Ella lo miró de reojo y vio que estaba fascinado mirándola. Probablemente se estuviera ex citando al verla beber con tantas ganas.

Pero en ese instante no iba a preocuparse por eso. El agua le resbalaba por el mentón y el cuello y le empapó la camiseta justo encima de un pecho. «No importa.»

¿Qué le pasaba? Un demonio la estaba manipulando, estaba en sus manos. Podía morderla en cualquier momento. «Y yo ape nas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.»

Sesshomaru volvió a apartar la cantimplora; tenía los ojos fijos en la camiseta de Kagome. Y de repente le tiró agua encima del pecho que tenía seco. Ella se apartó atónita.

—¡Para!

En un lugar como aquél, derramar agua sin sentido parecía peca do. Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse, y los pechos se le excitaron bajo la camiseta. El demonio observaba perplejo todo el proceso.

Gimió y de él irradió una extraña sensación de felicidad. De alegría. De sorpresa.

—_hmp..._ — Tenía la voz ronca, y la miraba con cierta diversion.

- Sí, ya sé que soy tu alma gemela, pero soy una humana descendiente de Mikos, y eso significa que yo no siento lo mismo por ti. —Y luego, en un tono algo condescendiente, añadió—: El destino no obliga a las humanas a que les guste gente que normalmente las odia. Oh, pero ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

Si de verdad en aquella epoca sólo existían amos y esclavos, ¿cómo era que ella había encontrado al único demonio dispuesto a conquistarla?

Vaya. Por primera vez desde su llegada, no se sintió como si estuviese a punto de morir en cualquier momento.

Una enorme criatura pasó volando por los aires y aterrizó a escasos metros. Kagome la miró horrorizada.

Tenía ojos de araña, piel grisácea y, al bostezar, mostró una boca llena de colmillos. Del caparazón le salían ocho retorcidas extremi dades que medían el doble de su cuerpo, encima del cual habitaban todo tipo de parásitos que le estaban chupando la sangre.

Tenía unas antenas tan largas como las extremidades y las mo vía en dirección a Kagome.

Una cortó el aire justo delante de su cara. Antes de que ella pu diera moverse, Sesshomaru la empujó lanzándola al suelo. Kagome se lle vó una mano al esternón y trató de recuperar al aliento, entonces vio que el demonio iba a enfrentarse a aquella cosa.

Sesshomaru gritó tan fuerte que a ella le dolieron los oídos. Tensó aquel magnífico cuerpo dispuesto para atacar, con los músculos vibrando. Se estaba convirtiendo del todo en demonio; los colmillos le crecieron, las garras se le alargaron.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento al ver cómo se enfrentaba a aque lla bestia gigante sin miedo, decidido a alejar la batalla de donde estaba ella. Volvió a fascinarla lo rápido y fuerte que era, sexy bruto era el ejemplar masculino más poderoso que había visto nunca.

Una extremidad cubierta de sangre aterrizó a su lado, y el de monio la miró furioso. Los ojos se le estaban poniendo rojos, el plácido ambar de antes se estaba desvaneciendo.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para aquel monstruo ala do... ni para ella.

La bestia lo atacó con pasmosa agilidad. Kagome no había vis to nunca a un bicho semejante. La noche anterior, al enfrentarse con la banda de demonios, sexy bruto había demostrado lo fuerte que era, pero ¿sería capaz de derrotar a una criatura tan rápida y colosal como aquélla?

Ella no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo.

Se puso en pie y se fue de allí corriendo, huyendo de ambos. Cegada por el humo y el miedo, trató de ignorar el dolor del pecho.

Estaba hecha un lío. «¡Corre! ¿Me ha roto el esternón? ¿Qué era esa cosa?» Tenía la cabeza de una araña, y un cuerpo parecido al de una mantis religiosa, pero cubierto de insectos, como suce día con algunos mamíferos.

«¿Hay más monstruos como ése por aquí?»

El terreno era cada vez más rocoso, los arbustos iban men guando alrededor de los árboles sin hojas. ¿Había conseguido des pistarlos?

El corazón se le subió a la garganta y sus pies dejaron de to car el suelo. Gritó hasta que el balanceo se detuvo y entonces analizó la situación.

«Esto no está pasando, no está pasando...»

Notó la cuerda alrededor del tobillo derecho y no tuvo más re medio que aceptar que había caído en una trampa y que estaba colgando cabeza abajo de la rama de un árbol. La punta de la me lena le tocaba al suelo, y la falda se le había doblado por la cintura.

El viento le acariciaba el trasero.

—¡Esto es la gota que colma el vaso! —gritó, al notar que la sangre le bajaba a la cabeza. Seguro que era una de las famosas trampas de Sesshomaru—. ¡Mierda! —«Le odio.»

Había huesos esparcidos por todo el descampado. ¿El demo nio dejaba que sus presas murieran allí colgadas? Levantó la cabe za para ver el alcance de la tragedia y sintió un escalofrío. La cuer da que tema alrededor del tobillo estaba sucia de sangre.

«Tengo que salir de aquí en seguida.» Si pudiera alcanzar el nudo, quizá pudiese aflojarlo lo suficiente para soltarse. Con la mirada fija en la cuerda, trató de incorporarse un poco...

—¡La tengo! —exclamó al rodearla con los dedos.

Pero se le escapó y ella volvió a su posición inicial. ¿Qué dia blos? El muy cerdo había engrasado la cuerda. «Ese bastardo, de monio.» Si no podía sujetar la cuerda, no podía escapar. Y evidentemente él lo sabía.

Kagome se quedó allí colgando, balanceándose durante un rato y maldiciendo el día en que nació sexy bruto, hasta que notó que el anillo que su padre le regalo antes de morir le resbalaba del dedo.

—¡No!

Lo perdió por culpa de la grasa que tenía en las manos.

—¡Maldito sea ese demonio! —Oyó un ping seguido de un tintineo y se pasó las grasientas manos por el pelo.

El anillo había aterrizado encima de la cabeza de otro mons truo como el de antes. E iba directo hacia ella, mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Continuara!

Respondiendo Rw mis queridas muchachas :)

Ani que bueno que te guste hermosa ojala nos sigas acompañando.

Mikori bienvenida al ejercito de sesshome :).

Paovampire tu eres tanto o mas sexopata que sessho xD.

Marie tu eres mi primer lectora en dejar su comentario desde el primer dia! muchas gracias nena.

Minako actualizo casi todos los dias ahorita ando complicada con mi word ayer tuve que reescribir el capitulo en el celular mi pc esta rebelde.

Lady Indomitus es una adaptacion de Kresley Crowle la saga de Inmortales de la Oscuridad.

Clara cuando tengo una pc los hago largos a los capitulos el black berry me limita a 1000 palabras nena.

Alex Taisho je te has mudado para FF ya que en fanfics no puedo actualizar! esa es mi chica xD

Kagome18 de nada cualquier duda ya sabes!

Sai jaja Kagome no se quiere dejar jajaja.

Aiko Hime Aka bienvenida.

Muchas gracias a los reviews anonimos a los follows y favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

Las antenas se movían a su alrededor. Sesshomaru las esquivó y se dispuso a atacar el cuerpo de la bestia.

Ahora su compañera vería lo fuerte y hábil que era. Eso, junto con la cabeza que le había obsequiado antes, le demostraría que era perfectamente capaz de protegerla, a ella y a los hijos de ambos.

Le dio un certero puñetazo al animal y miró hacia atrás. ¿Lo había visto? ¿Le estaba mirando?

¿Se había ido? ¡Había que ser idiota para huir cuando todo el mundo sabía que los Aracnea cazaban por parejas. Tenía que eliminar a aquél en seguida.

«¡Y luego le daré una tunda por haberse ido!»

La bestia se acercó más a Sesshomaru, y con la punta de la antena le cortó la cara.

—¡Demonio! —gritó Kagome desde la distancia.

El segundo aracnea gritó después, lo que significaba que iba a alimentarse de su presa.

A pesar de que todavía no había matado al primero, corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Sabía que el animal lo seguiría, y que ahora tendría que luchar contra los dos a la vez.

Él era muy rápido, pero quizá no conseguiría llegar a tiempo. Movió los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo... más rápido, más rápido.

El corazón , se le aceleró como hacía siglos que no lo hacía. Se mareó y se le nubló la visión.

¿Lo que estaba sintiendo era pánico? La sensación fue en aumento, y cuando la identificó entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba asustado. Por ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía miedo que le costó reconocerlo.

Los únicos que tenían miedo eran quienes tenían algo que perder.

Por fin tenía algo que perder. Y ni muerto iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebatara a su alma gemela.

Los colmillos se le extendieron todavía más, la rabia loca de la noche anterior resurgió de nuevo.

Kagome se balanceó para esquivar al monstruo, y con cada empujón trataba de incorporarse un poco y atrapar la cuerda.

—¡Demonio! —gritó otra vez. Cuando las garras del monstruo le rozaron el cabello, añadió—: ¡Mueve el trasero de una vez!

Sessho apareció en medio del claro. La miró a los ojos y empezó a gritarle en demoníaco al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la bestia.

—¡Detrás de ti! —le advirtió ella, al ver al animal que los había atacado primero persiguiéndolo.

El demonio iba a tener que derrotarlos a los dos, y mantenerlos alejados de ella al mismo tiempo.

Él se enfrentó a los dos monstruos y Kagome se quedó allí colgando como una inútil. La segunda bestia fue a por ella, pero el demonio la interceptó sin dejar de golpear a la primera.

Una antena cortó la yukata de Sessho y lo hirió en el pecho. El gritó furioso y la herida sangró profusamente. Pero en el siguiente ataque, atrapó la antena y tiró de ella obligando al monstruo a inclinar la cabeza. Luego se la echó hacia atrás y, con las garras, le asestó el golpe mortal. Salió un chorro de sangre y la criatura dejó de respirar.

Una menos. Mientras él estaba tan ocupado, la segunda criatura trepó al árbol como si fuera una araña y fue a por Kagome.

—¡Demonio! ¡Espabila!

Éste atacó a la criatura en cuestión de segundos y la alejó de Kagome. Se peleó con el monstruo cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo, evitando las antenas, que parecían decididas a agujerearlo. Aquella cosa le enseñó los colmillos, pero él era muy rápido, muy poderoso...

Con un ruido seco le partió el cuello. Punto final. Acto seguido, se puso en pie y apartó los restos.

Ahora que ya no tenía que pelearse con nadie, Sessho tampoco se dedicó a seguir gritándole a ella, sino que se acercó en silencio al tronco que había detrás de Kagome, que se movió nerviosa, tratando de taparse el trasero, y sin apartar la vista de él.

Él aflojó la cuerda y la bajó al suelo. Y, al acercarse, Kagome vio que volvía a estar enfadado, y excitado. La curva de su erección se le marcaba debajo de los pantalones.

El demonio la sentó en el suelo de tal modo que el tobillo de ella no tuviera que soportar ningún peso. Cuanto más cerca lo tenía, más podía notar que se le aceleraba el corazón. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, después de haber estado peleándose con aquellas cosas y le estaban creciendo los colmillos.

Iba a morderla. Otra vez.

—¡No, demonio! —Kagome retrocedió, pero él se limitó a pisar la cuerda—. ¡Bastardo! —Apoyó la palma de la mano en una roca y cogió una piedra para lanzársela a los cuernos—. ¡Reacciona de una vez!

A través de la sangre podían adquirirse los recuerdos de una persona y el lazo entre los amantes se hacian mas solidos o al menos suponia sucedia entre las parejas inuyoukai. Cuanto más bebiera de ella, más cosas sabría. Kagome parecia sospechar de esas intenciones.

—No me muerdas —le advirtió.

Él tenía los ojos rojos de deseo y los mantenía fijos en el pulso que le temblaba en el cuello. Se arrodilló delante de ella.

—¡No! Te crees en conde dracula o que?

Sessho se detuvo y gruñó.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te llamen vampiro? Pues ¡no te comportes como tal!

A pesar de su resistencia, la rodeó por la cintura y le colocó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Su erección era como una barra de acero, y la movió pegada a la pelvis de ella.

Kagome se tensó y él le arqueó la espalda para acercarla más. Ella le hundió las uñas en la piel, justo por debajo de la yukata rota pero apenas lo arañó.

—¡Maldita sea, para!

Con la mano que tenía libre, él le apartó el pelo de la nuca. Y cuando inclinó la cabeza, Kagome... ¿se estremeció?

Antes de que pudiera analizar su reacción, el demonio gimió y la mordió.

Y mientras él suspiraba de placer contra su piel, ella también gimió y tembló confusa.

«No me duele.»

Sesshomaru bebió la sangre de su compañera. El delicioso líquido caliente se deslizó por su garganta. Se estremeció y estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo sólo con su sabor; se abrazó a ella con más fuerza.

Su esencia le ponía el cuerpo en llamas, incendiaba su anhelo. «Punzante y dulce...» Su erección creció, tembló.

«Tan dulce...»

Gimió y la mordió al llegar al clímax. Tembló pegado a ella una y otra vez sin que su pene desprendiera ni una sola gota, y no paró hasta que se quedó casi sin sentido.

La locura empezó a retroceder y Sesshomaru se quedó sólo con la sensación de cercanía, sintiendo una satisfacción como no había sentido nunca antes.

La presión cedió un poco y retiró los colmillos. Respiró junto al cuello de su compañera y la sintió que temblaba.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos. ¿Era posible que también hubiera disfrutado con aquel mordisco?

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, justo donde lo habían herido, y él se apartó exasperado.

«No, no le ha gustado.»

Fulminándolo con la mirada, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se la manchó con la grasa de la cuerda. ¿Le temblaba el labio inferior?

¿Había alguna hembra en el mundo capaz de aguantar lo que ella había aguantado sin llorar? Tenía la marca de su mano en el pecho, donde él la había empujado. Se la veía muy cansada, y después del mordisco parecía todavía más débil. Y ahora además estaba pálida.

Había bebido demasiado? Sesshomaru se juró que la próxima vez no bebería tanto, que sólo daría un pequeño sorbo. «Tengo que controlarme.»

Ella no se iba a echar a llorar, ¿no? No podría soportar que su compañera llorase por su culpa. No, él había soñado con cogerla en brazos y consolarla. Le preguntaría si quería que él se ocupase de todos sus problemas, y ella asentiría pegada a su cuello.

Su compañera daría sentido a su vida.

Pero Sesshomaru no sabía ni cómo pedírselo.

«¿Te he lastimado mujer...?» ¿Cómo podía decirle que no quería hacerla llorar, que necesitaba llevarla a casa y cuidar de ella?

Que jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos y apretó las manos, Sesshomaru comprendió que no iba a echarse a llorar.

Iba a atacarlo.

Y tuvo la sospecha de que esa vez, tenía incluso más poder que la noche anterior.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos; echaban chispas y brillaban de furia.

«Es gloriosa.» Y daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando levantó las manos y Sesshomaru vio que le brillaban, exhaló, tensó los músculos y se preparó para aguantar estoicamente su desprecio...

Hoy estoy buenita :D capitulo doble uh pues como veran a sessho van a partirle la madre por tomar de mas! Quien le quita lo bailado? Yo creo que por mas que lo mate a palos este no va a aprender


	8. Chapter 8

El mordisco de Sexy bruto no había sido horrible, y por eso estaba furiosa.

Por suerte para ella, ahora podía desahogarse «¡Poder!» Estaba repleta de poder. Tenía mucha más fuerza que la última vez.

—No deberías haber hecho eso. Movió una mano y la cuerda que tenía alrededor del tobillo se desintegró y pudo ponerse en pie. Otro movimiento y el anillo que había perdido antes regresó a ella como si fuera un imán. Se lo puso y le dedicó al demonio una perversa sonrisa.

—Doble, doble, trabajo duro y problema —murmuró—. ¿Dónde quieres que te golpee esta vez?

Él la miró serio y le dijo algo en demoníaco (lengua nativa de los inus) que sonó como una orden. A Kagome no le gustaba obedecer, estaba acostumbrada a mandar.

Así que le disparó y lo lanzó por el descampado. Él se tambaleó al volver a ponerse en pie, y la miró como si se sintiera decepcionado.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Le disparó de nuevo—. Ya te dije qué pasaría si no controlabas tus colmillos.

Cuando él la miró frustrado, ella exclamó:

—¡Pues trátame bien, tonto! Tampoco es tan difícil.

Al recibir el tercer impacto, Sesshomaru se tensó y soportó el golpe del rayo contra el pecho, como si se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el cuello de Kagome para decirle que creía que había valido la pena.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Estás muerto, amigo —juró—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo muerto que estás! —Recurrió a lo poco de reiki que le quedaba y lanzó otro rayo, y en esta ocasión oyó cómo se le rompía un hueso. ¿Una costilla? ¿La clavícula?

¡Sexy bruto seguía en pie! Kagome estaba agotada, ya no podía hacer ningún hechizo más, no podía hacerse invisible, ni tampoco disparar, y todo para qué.

El demonio apretó los dientes para controlar el dolor y le tendió la mano.

—A casa —consiguió pronunciar.

A pesar de que a él mismo le había sorprendido poder pedirselo, ella respondió:

—¿A casa? ¿Contigo? Ni hablar. —Pero le picó la curiosidad—

Sesshomaru frunció el cejo.

—No, me agradas bruto..

El demonio movió la mano y le señaló los alrededores, y luego se pasó un dedo por el cuello.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta zona es peligrosa? ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Me has mordido dos veces, me has roto la muñeca, tengo un morado en el esternón por tu culpa, y eso que sólo hace veinticuatro horas que te conozco. —Su humor empeoraba con cada incidente que recordaba—. ¿Por qué iba a irme contigo?

Sin ocultar lo furioso que estaba, él se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se callase?

—¿Acabas de decirme que me calle? —le preguntó en tono amenazador.

Sexy bruto se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego volvió a señalar a su alrededor.

—¡Me has dicho que me calle! No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacerme callar. Deja que te dé un consejo, demonio... —Se interrumpió al ver que algo se movía en un arbusto—. ¿Qué mierda es eso? —le preguntó señalando en aquella dirección.

Él la miró como si fuera idiota, dando a entender que ya se lo había advertido.

—¿Otra cosa que puede matarme? ¿Hay algo más aparte de esas bestias salidas de_ Alien_ y de los demonios violadores? Mejorando lo presente, claro está. —Aunque al decirlo recordó que Sexy bruto la había salvado de los monstruos y de la banda de Kisuke.

De mala gana, tuvo que reconocer que sin él no habría sobrevivido ni un día en aquel lugar, y que sin su hechizo de invisibilidad probablemente no sobreviviría otra noche.

Quizá lo único que pasaba era que, él había perdido el control a causa de la pelea. Tal vez no tuviera que ver con ella que, tanto la noche anterior como ahora, que él la hubiera mordido. Quizá se debía a la adrenalina generada tras enfrentarse primero con los demonios y ahora con los monstruos.

Oyeron el ruido de algo escarbando, acompañado de unos sorbidos... que provenían del cielo. Ninguna de todas las criaturas que Kagome había oído la noche anterior estaba en el cielo.

—_vamonos a casa o quieres ser la cena de otra de esas criaturas a la que tan bien puedes evadir?_ —El demonio volvió a tenderle la mano con un mohin de suficiencia en su rostro.

¿Qué haría Ripley? Preferiría enfrentarse a lo que ya conocía y aceptaría la ayuda de aquel improbable aliado. Además, cuantos más mejor, ¿no? Y él parecía estar de su lado.

Pero ella todavía no estaba segura. En un gesto inconsciente, se llevó la mano al cuello, justo donde el demonio la había mordido. Y luego se preguntó: «¿Hay algo peor que Sexy bruto me muerda?».

Respuesta: «Sí, todo lo demás».

Caso cerrado.

Tenía que cumplir dos objetivos:Sobrevivir a la noche y buscar ayuda para salir de ahí. Y necesitaba al demonio para conseguirlos. Sabía que alguien como Sexy bruto daría por sentado que la hembra a la que estaba protegiendo tenía que acostarse con él. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que encontrar el modo de apaciguarlo. Fingió no darse cuenta del cosquilleo que sentía al pensar en cómo sería meterse en la cama con aquel ejemplar.

—A casa —repitió él.

«Tengo que establecer unas normas básicas.»

—Nada de mordiscos. —Se tocó el cuello y luego le señaló los colmillos al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro para decirle que no—. Nada de morder...

Sexy bruto la miró incrédulo; no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Una retahíla de furiosas palabras en demoníaco salió de sus labios. ¿Se estaba justificando? ¿Estaba defendiendo su postura? Kagome ya sabía que le había gustado beber su sangre, pero ¿por qué era tan importante para él no ceder en ese punto?

Ella le hizo el signo de la paz y se llevó los dedos al cuello.

—Nada de mordiscos, demonio.

Él levantó las manos exasperado.

Sexy bruto apretó los labios.

El siguiente punto de la negociación no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Nada de sexo.

Sesshomaru no se digno a responder

Si aquella ingrata esperaba que el cediese estaba muy equivocada.

«Ni en tus suenos mujer» contesto en su lengua nativa.

Ella lo miró y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Vergonzosa, se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y murmuró algo mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Cuántas ganas tenía de saber lo que le había dicho?

Muchísimas...

Pero tendria que esperar lo mejor era buscar refugio donde pasar la noche.

Kagome acababa de farfullar que el demonio tenía más capas de las que ella se había imaginado cuando de repente se detuvieron delante de la entrada de la cueva.

Otra capa, pero ésta era sucia, y espeluznante.

Delante de la entrada había una docena de lanzas que hacían las veces de empalizada. En lo alto de dichas lanzas había ¡cabezas cortadas! Al parecer, nunca tenía suficientes.

En su colección las había de todas las criaturas imaginables; demonios, monstruos alados. Así que eso era lo que hacía con ellas. No era de extrañar que los otros demonios lo temiesen. Kagome correría un gran riesgo si se metía en la guarida de aquel demonio.

Se quedó pensativa y miró el camino infestado de trampas; y levantó los ojos al cielo, cada vez más negro. Era preferible entrar en la cueva.

—Pasaremos la noche aqui mujer —dijo él cuando ella volvió a mirarlo.

Parecía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, y le dio unos segundos para que observara todos sus trofeos de caza. Un insecto enorme salió de la fosa nasal de una de las cabezas. «Precioso.»

El demonio la miró expectante, como si esperase que ella lo felicitara por su colección.

—Me encanta lo que has hecho con este lugar. A simple vista es impresionante. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio.

Él la miró con duda, y luego la empujó con cuidado hacia la entrada. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, volvió a detenerse. Se colocó una mano en el pecho y dijo:

—Soy Sesshomaru lord de estas tierras.

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Ahora iban a presentarse? ¿En serio?

—Está bien, yo soy Kagome.

El demonio asintió y repitió:

—Kagome. —Luego la guió dentro.

¿Quería presentarse antes de entrar en su casa? Una capa más.

Dentro de la cueva no hacía viento, y, comparado con el exterior, el aire era húmedo y fresco. Había piedras de lava esparcidas por todas partes, iluminando el camino, a pesar de que a él no le hacía falta ninguna ayuda para ver en la oscuridad.

También había acueductos de piedra junto a la pared con pequeñas lagunas a intervalos separados.

A medida que Sesshomaru iba adentrándose más en la cueva, el camino se bifurcaba y él la guió por uno de los túneles secundarios. Kagome no tardó en ver una zona más iluminada más adelante. Cuando llegaron al final del camino, comprendió que estaban en su guarida.

La guarida del demonio. Era verdad lo que se decía de esta especie, que eran seres muy terrenales. Y aquél quería acostarse con ella. La cueva estaba repleta de piedras de lava que funcionaban como radiadores, iluminándola al mismo tiempo. Había un camastro en el suelo, junto a una hoguera preparada para cocinar. ¿Comía además de beber sangre?

La hoguera estaba situada bajo una grieta de la cueva, probablemente servía de chimenea para extraer el humo.

En una pared vio una pila de madera seca para hacer fuego. ¿Los huesos serían unos souvenires más?

Él seguía mirándola con aquella expresión tan escrutadora. Sesshomaru la llevó hasta la cama y luego fue a encender el fuego.

El demonio había demostrado tener educación al presentársele. Y ahora estaba siendo hospitalario. Sí, era verdad que tenía tendencia a gruñir y a clavarle los colmillos, pero Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en aquella cabeza que le había lanzado a los pies.

Dado que ahora sabía que se trataba de un gran regalo, llegó a la conclusión de que la estaba... cortejando.

Cuando Sesshomaru regresó cargado de leña y se agachó para encender la hoguera, Kagome se quedó cautivada con el cuerpo del demonio. Los pantalones se le pegaban a los muslos y las caderas y, bajo las garras, tenía unos dedos largos y fuertes.

Mientras colocaba los troncos con pericia, se le marcaban los músculos bajo la yukata.

«Tiene un cuerpo que es demasiado.»El demonio no tardó en encender el fuego, y ella se acercó en busca de la calidez de las llamas. Pronto le pesaron los ojos. Él respiró hondo y se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Sesshomaru era feliz teniéndola allí.

Kagome se apostaría lo que fuera a que si se acostaba con él sería enormemente dichoso.

Al parecer, era un guerrero impredecible, un devoto coleccionista de huesos.

Kagome tragó saliva. «No seria nada facil lidiar con el peliplateado»

Uh el capitulo del dia ya llego respondiendo a las dudas!

*Souta es su hermanito peque :3

*Sessho pues la pasa mal por calenturiento recuerden que lo han echizado para que se ponga loquito por su compa o alma gemela! Ademas pobre muchacho es virgen jajaja

Uff falta muchooo pero prometo que no sufrira mucho jejeje

Saludotes!


	9. Chapter 9

«Mi compañera, en mi refugio de caza.» Ya no volvería a pasar más noches solo mientras resguardaba sus fronteras. Había encontrado a su alma gemela. Y aunque podria trasladarla al castillo del oeste no lo haria hasta que su hembra se sometiera a su voluntad no podia ni queria arriesgarse a que se supiera que el gran Sesshomaru no podia controlar a su mujer ! «tendras que aprender a aceptarme como tu señor Kagome»

Ella se acercó a la hoguera y las llamas se reflejaron en su pelo negro y en los ojos chocolate. Tenía los ojos más sensuales que Sesshomaru había visto nunca, y, al parecer, él no podía dejar de mirár selos.

Por fin tenía a su compañera a su lado. Por fin iba a poder cui dar de ella, a poseerla.

La idea de proteger a su alma gemela lo excitaba. Igual que buscarle comida. Ya se estaba imaginando cómo ella le daría las gracias, con su cuerpo... o con su boca.

Clavó la mirada en los carnosos labios y tuvo que contener un gemido al recordarla bebiendo agua. Se la imaginó posando sus labios sobre su piel desnuda. En las negociaciones que habían mantenido antes, ella no había dicho nada de que Sesshomaru no pudiese hacer nada con los labios... ni ella con los suyos.

Sesshomaru siempre se había preguntado qué se sentía tener sexo, qué tenía aquel acto que conseguía poner a un hombre de rodillas, que ha cía que uno deseara repetirlo una y otra vez.

¿Podría convencer a su compañera de que satisficiera su cu riosidad de una vez por todas?

Quizá esa noche le dejaría hacer algo más. Sí, Kagome le había dicho que nada de sexo, pero sólo lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que le hiciese daño. Y, evidentemente, él no había acep tado, porque en cuanto pudiese demostrarle que era capaz de to carla sin hacerle daño, seguro que podría poseerla.

Lo que sí había jurado era no beber su sangre, y se esforzaría por cumplir su palabra, al menos hasta que consiguiera explicarle lo que aquel acto significaba y por qué ella no podía seguir negán doselo.

De camino a su guarida temporal, Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de que, con ella, empezaria una etapa en su larga vida de demonio.

Lo más importante era la conexión, la cercanía que sentía con Kagome. Jamás se había sentido tan unido a nadie como cuando la había mordido.

A Kagome le rugió el estómago y al ver que estaba hambrien ta, él se puso en pie de un salto y se fue diciéndole que iba a vol ver con un festín de aves que ella podría cocinar.

Levantó un dedo y le dijo que esperase allí, donde estaría a sal vo. Las bestias evitaban aquel lugar por una mera cuestión de su pervivencia. Y sus enemigos, nunca estarian tan locos como para ir a su guarida.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Sesshomaru movió el dedo con más insistencia.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y señaló el fuego, como si qui siera decirle que no pensaba alejarse de la fuente de calor.

Él salió para llevar a cabo su nueva misión, regresó a la noche y cazó con rapidez. Media hora más tarde, de vuelta en la guarida, se detuvo en una de las lagunas para rellenar la cantimplora.Tenía garras y colmillos; y ella no. Ella tenía la piel suave y limpia, y él estaba sucio y sudado. Iba hecho un desastre y tenía la ropa destrozada.

Y eso era sólo lo exterior

Aprovechando que sexymaru no estaba, Kagome se quitó las botas e hizo un hechizo para curarse los pies. Cuando se hubo regenerado la piel, movió los dedos por encima de la arena.

Todavía le quedaba algo de ía que tenía que guardar alguna reserva, así que sólo se per mitió un hechizo curativo más; tenía que elegir entre el mordisco del cuello, el golpe en el pecho o la muñeca rota. Ésta ya se le esta ba curando sola, y el mordisco tampoco le dolía tanto. Esa segun da vez, Sesshomaru le había clavado los colmillos sin desgarrarle la piel.

Estaba mejorando. Kagome se estremeció al recordar lo que había sentido. Una punzada de dolor seguida de un cálido placer.

Se miró el pecho y se preocupó un poco al ver el morado en forma de la mano del demonio. La marca le iba casi de hombro a hombro. «Elijo el pecho.»

Otro hechizo y el morado desapareció.

Poco después, Sesshomaru regresó con la cantimplora llena de agua y lo que parecían ser dos pájaros muertos. Estaban a medio camino entre unos faisanes y unas gallinas.

Él miró atónito sus pies sin llagas durante unos segundos, y luego trató de pasarle los bichos.

—¿Qué esperas que haga yo con ellos? —Lo miró con cara de «A mí no me mires».

Él soltó otra retahíla de palabras en demoníaco, aunque esta vez aparecía el nombre de ella. Kagome se sentía como un perro de dibujos animados mirando a su amo:

—Blablablá Kagome blablablá.

Al final, le dio la cantimplora y, mientras ella bebía, él le arran có la cabeza a uno de los pájaros con la misma facilidad que si hu biera descorchado una botella de vino. Colocó el ave cabeza abajo para que se desangrase, y Kagome escupió el agua y a punto estuvo de vomitar.

Él frunció el cejo al ver su reacción, pero, no obstante, cogió la caza y salió fuera. Cuando regresó las dos aves estaban ya lim pias, desplumadas y desangradas.

Kagome se dio media vuelta al ver que las colocaba sobre el fuego. Pero cuando empezaron a asarse, fue incapaz de dejar de mirarlas. A pesar de que estaba muerta de hambre, y de que olían muy bien, no sabía si sería capaz de comerlas.

Ella no era vegetariana, ni mucho menos, pero si él le hubiera dado aquellos dos pájaros antes de matarlos, seguro que se ha brían convertido en sus mascotas.

Pero la verdad era que se le estaba haciendo la boca agua y que el estómago le hacía tanto ruido que él sonrió. Seguro que estaba pensando: «Me apuesto lo que quieras a que te alegras de haber ve nido conmigo.

Miró al demonio y se preguntó si él también estaría cansado. ¿Los demonios dormían igual que el resto de los inmortales? Vio que él la estaba mirando; en su rostro volvían a brillar aquellos impresionantes ojos ambar.

—Me juego lo que quieras a que anoche tú tampoco dormis te demasiado. Con eso de perseguirme, ya sabes. Y mira, ahora estoy aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Kagome dejó de mirarlo e inspeccionó el lugar. «Así que aquí es donde voy a perder el tiempo.» Parecía seguro y protegido de la intemperie.

Pero era más que evidente que aquella cueva necesitaba un to que femenino. «Así soy yo, muy hogareña.» Kagome suspiró y se levantó. Él no trató de detenerla, lo que era buena señal, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener que negociar.

El demonio la observó fascinado mientras recogía lo que espe raba que fuesen unos huesos de animales y los llevaba junto a la pila de leña para el fuego.

Después, enrolló las cuerdas y las cadenas y guardó las incon tables dagas en una esquina que estaba vacía. Al terminar, se vol vió hacia la cama, en la que él acababa de sentarse.

—Levántate, demonio —le dijo, haciéndole con la mano un gesto para que la comprendiera. Tuvo la sensación de que a él le hacía gracia, pero no se movió.

Kagome tocó entonces la punta de la sábana y lo miró con cara de asco. Sesshomaru se levantó. Ella quitó la tela que servia de sábana, y en su lugar co locó un a nueva, -ya puedes volver.

Pero cuando cogió una segunda tela para colocarla al otro lado de la hoguera, el demonio por fin expresó su opinión sobre los cambios.

Podria preparar dos camas pero solo usarian una. Ignorándolo por completo, Kagome desenrolló la tela, que él volvió a enrollar con asombrosa facilidad. Tanta rapidez la cogió desprevenida y se tambaleó. Al mover los brazos, el anillo que había recuperado antes se le cayó al fuego.

—¡Mi anillo, mi anillo, mi anillo!

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada del fuego a ella y arqueó una ceja.

Aquella joya era lo único que tenía de su padre, el único re galo personal e invaluable que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de súplica.

El demonio asintió decidido. Metió las manos en las llamas y buscó el anillo entre las brasas. Lo encontró y se lo mostró a Kagome, pero lo apartó en el último segundo para soplarlo y enfriar lo antes de entregárselo.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser que tenía su casa decorada con cabezas cortadas fuera al mismo tiempo tan... atento?

Sesshomaru le dio el anillo y ella suspiró aliviada al ponérselo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él se había quemado.

—¡Estás loco, neandertal! —Antes de poder evitarlo, se arro dilló a su lado y le cogió las manos.

A Sesshomaru empezaron a pesarle los párpados. Ella lo estaba tocando y ya no sentía dolor, sólo placer. Después de pasar tanto tiempo solo...

«Mantén los ojos abiertos, Sesshomaru, así lo disfrutarás más.»

Ella le dijo algo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero él no entendió ni una palabra estaba muy concentrado en disfrutar de su contacto. Aunque sospechó que se trataba de algo afectuoso. Y quiso más. ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo?

Trató de recordar lo poco que sabía sobre el sexo femenino para ver si así encontraba el modo de que aquella hembra en con creto lo tratase siempre con cariño.

Sus conocimientos eran muy... limitados.

Sesshomaru casi no había conocido a su madre. No era ningún ejemplo que seguir. «No sé nada sobre ellas.»

Mientras seguía pensándolo, apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Kagome. La caricia fue tan suave que ella lo miró sor prendida, incluso... interesada. A él volvió a sorprenderlo lo ex presiva que era. Su rostro era muy fácil de leer, y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que podía aprender de ella. Su compañera le enseñaría cómo conquistarla.

«No sé nada sobre su género. —Le cogió las manos entre las suyas y la acercó un poco a él—. Pero ella me enseñará.»

«¿Se puede saber qué me pasa?» Kagome no sabía qué la había impulsado a correr junto al demonio, y mucho menos a tocarlo. Cuando trató de soltarle la mano, él se la apretó con fuerza.

—¡Vas a volver a hacerme daño! —exclamó al retirarla.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola pensativo. Y ella vio horrorizada cómo metía la otra mano en el fuego.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó, y saltó hacia adelante para ti rarle del brazo.

Sesshomaru mantuvo la cabeza alta y le ofreció la mano recién quemada.

Kagome suspiró resignada y la aceptó; empezó a acariciársela con los dedos.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacerte daño sólo para que te toque? — «si que estas mal de la cabeza grandote!»

—_Kagome?_ —dijo sexymaru con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —Él la estaba mirando de nuevo—. Estoy bien. —A pesar de que no le gustaba la situacion, cuando él la mi raba, tan pendiente de todos sus gestos, kagome tenía la sensa ción de que la escuchaba como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Él le dedico una leve sonrisa y, acto seguido, se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó del fuego.

Contestando Rw

*Mbopcita espero responder a tu duda con este capitulo

Saludos a Clara Ani Kagome 18 PaoVampire Alex Taisho Marie Minako Dark side of everyone Sayaaomes Y a todas las fans de esta pareja.

Y a la anonima que dejo tan desagradable review xD "que te den por amargada" si no te gusta no leas estamos en un planeta libre y el fandom es para hacer las cosas imposibles muy posibles!

Un abrazo Muaks para todas!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ohayo minna san! Con este capi cerramos este dia haha no me maten quiero vivir!_

_Sessh: humana mereces la tortura por parte de todas mis fans!_

_Nooooooo amo sesshomaru no me pegue :(_

_»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«_

Ella quería... darse un baño. Asintió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y a kagome se le iluminaron los ojos.«Al fin podre asearme wii»

Él cogió una especie de pico y la guió hasta una zona en la que había una especie de valle rodeado por un pequeño muro de piedra. En tiempos antiguos, el techo, que estaba a unos tres metros, tenía unos agujeros desde donde caía agua en la piscina de debajo.

Se detuvo junto al muro y levantó el pico por encima de su cabeza. Tras un par de acertados golpes, el agua caliente empezó a resbalar por las rocas hasta llenar la piscina.

Kagome gritó entusiasmada al ver que el nivel empezaba a subir, y él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Más —murmuró ella y juntó las manos en señal de súplica.

A pesar de que aquellos chorros bastaban para llenar la piscina, ¿cómo podía negarle nada después de pedirlo de aquel modo? Sesshomaru empezaba a ponerse nervioso , al pensar en que kagome tendría que desnudarse, se quitó la armadura, levantó el pico y golpeó de nuevo.

«Ah, Kami, qué cuerpo tiene.»

Sesho tenía el torso desnudo, la piel sudada, y movía el pico con tanta destreza que los músculos se flexionaban a la perfección con cada golpe. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la espina dorsal, y kagome se imaginó siguiéndola con el dedo. Era la primera vez que deseaba tocarlo.

¿De verdad se sentía atraída por un bruto como aquél?

Quizá. Y, a decir verdad, en aquellos momentos estaba encantada con él. Sessho había elegido el lugar perfecto; la piscina era larga y oblonga, y el agua probablemente la cubriría hasta la cintura.

De la roca del techo salían riachuelos de agua; nacían de todos los agujeros que el demonio había hecho, y eran como pequeñas duchas encima de sus cabezas.

Él dejó el pico en el suelo y se volvió para mirarla; vio que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Por el modo en que la miró a los ojos, kagome supuso que los tenía brillantes debido al interés que el demonio le había despertado.

Por su parte, vio cómo los ojos ambares de sexymaru resplandecían orgullosos, pero también detectó que estaba algo nervioso. ¿Por ella?

La piscina empezó a humear y captó la atención de kagome. Tocó el agua con los dedos y descubrió que estaba a una temperatura ideal.

—Gracias, sessho. Pero ahora necesito cierta intimidad. —Le pidió que se fuera—. Puedes volver cuando sea tu turno.

A modo de respuesta, él se limitó a gruñir y a cruzarse de brazos.

—No piensas irte a ninguna parte, ¿es eso? Está bien. —Ella no era tímida. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ocho mil personas la habían visto desnuda, y que el vídeo seguía descargándose en YouTube definitivamente que tu primer despedida de soltera con amigas pasada de copas te haga bailar en interiores en el patio vecino a la casa de Hojo no siempre es un buen ejemplo de cuan timida puedes llegar a parecer. Vestida sólo con el top, el sujetador y la tanga, se metió en el agua.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sessho estaba atónito y no paraba de pasarse las manos por la boca.

Y cuando kagome le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, el demonio miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que se esta

ba dirigiendo a él. Y luego se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar al tiempo que mantenía la cabeza bien alta.

Y ella pensó: «Creo que empieza a gustarme».

«Pov Sesy-maru»

Por todos los dioses, Kagome tenía unos pechos preciosos, pálidos y redondos, coronados por unos pezones rosados que se estaban excitando delante de sus ojos. Abrió y cerró los puños en un intento de controlar las ganas que tenía de tocárselos, de sentirlos entre los dedos.

Le dolía el pene de lo tenso que lo tenía al acercarse. Y cuando se detuvo delante de ella, levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la suya. Kagome tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y sus iris brillaban como estrellas.

Ella estaba sintiendo deseo, lo que significaba que tenía ciertas expectativas respecto a él. Expectativas que Sesshomaru no iba a poder cumplir.

«No tengo ni idea de qué tengo que hacer.» ¿Quería que la besara?.

Seguro que Kagome creía que tenía mucha experiencia sexual, como casi todos los demonios de su edad. Seguro que creía que era un buen amante que sabía dar placer a aquellas con las que se acostaba.

«No tengo ninguna experiencia y apenas sé nada acerca del cuerpo femenino.» Pero cuando una gota de agua se deslizó por encima de uno de los pechos de Kagome, dejó de tener miedo. «Tengo que tocarla...»

Fue a hacerlo y ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

—Sesshomaru, por favor.

Él la miró inseguro. «Tú has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora le toca a ella.» Al final, asintió y permitió que lo guiara hasta una cascada. Incluso se arrodilló cuando Kagome se lo pidió, y el agua le cubrió hasta la cintura.

Se puso tenso al ver que ella se colocaba a su espalda y empezaba a pasarle un paño por el cuello y los hombros con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. Los brazos fueron lo siguiente, y se los enjabonó hasta los dedos y las garras. Seguía estando nervioso, pero su mente estaba a rebosar de imágenes de ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde lo tocaría, cómo lo tocaría.

Cuando Kagome lo rodeó desde atrás para poder enjabonarle el torso, le pegó los pechos a la espalda y él se mareó de placer. Sentir sus pezones rosados sobre la piel hizo que se excitara hasta tal punto, que estuvo tentado de masturbarse debajo del agua para ver si así se calmaba un poco.

Ella le acarició el pectoral con un dedo.

—Ah, Kagome... —-Justo cuando iba a cogerla en brazos, ella se puso en pie y le enjabonó el pelo, masajeándole el cráneo con las uñas.

Por algún extraño motivo, ese masaje lo relajó, hasta tal punto que apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida. Pero cuando Kagome le lavó las orejas, su erección creció hasta límites imposibles.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella presión? Si no hubiera tenido un orgasmo antes, a aquellas alturas ya habría perdido el control.

Si la tocaba, podría hacerle daño, y justificaría el miedo que ella tenía de estar con él. Y si eso sucedía, Sesshomaru jamás volvería a sentir que le interesaba a alguien, que sentían cariño por él.

No sabría lo que querría hacerle Kagome después de bañarlo.

Y con eso en mente, dejó que ella lo ayudara a ponerse en pie, y levantó los brazos cuando se lo insinuó. Colocó las palmas en la pared de roca para que el agua le cayera sobre la cabeza. Kagome se arrodilló detrás de él y cogió el trozo de tela que había dejado a sus pies. Empezó enjabonándole los tobillos y subió hacia arriba, dejando claro cuál era su destino final. ¿Le tocaría el pene? ¿Lo acariciaría con sus cálidas manos cubiertas de jabón? En cuanto los pechos de ella le rozaron la pierna, Sesshomaru clavó las garras en la roca que había junto a su cabeza.

Con cada caricia de Kagome, Sesshomaru se excitaba hasta límites cercanos al dolor, cada mirada de ella le dolía más que un mordisco o un azote.

Estaba a punto de eyacular, estaba convencido de que terminaría en contra de su voluntad. Y al pensar en ello, sus instintos demoníacos salieron a la superficie. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sí mismo lanzando a su compañera al suelo para poseerla. O la de él levantándole las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras se perdía entre sus piernas. Se imaginó a sí mismo atándole las muñecas a la espalda y besándole el sexo igual que un animal saciando su sed...

Cuando las manos de Kagome llegaron a sus rodillas, Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y clavó sus garras en la roca. El dolor atenuó el placer y le dio unos valiosísimos segundos de margen.

Si una semana atrás alguien le hubiese dicho a Kagome que besaría a un demonio desnudo, arrodillada delante de él, se habría echado a reír.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y estaba fascinada con cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Al principio había sido bastante metódica. Pero poco a poco fue aminorando la velocidad para poder apreciar mejor los detalles de aquella obra de arte; los hoyuelos que tenía en las nalgas, sus músculos duros como el acero, el subir y bajar de aquellos abdominales tan bien esculpidos. Unos pectorales hechos para clavarle las uñas en ellos.

Sesshomaru tenía la piel palida y el torso, los brazos y las piernas salpicados de vello rubio. Un sendero del mismo color descendía a partir del ombligo y se iba oscureciendo al llegar a la entrepierna.

Su erección se levantaba orgullosa entre las piernas, con unos testículos hechos para ser acariciados.

Kagome era incapaz de recordar alguna otra ocasión en que hubiese estado tan excitada. El demonio era rudo, incivilizado y la estaba derritiendo.

Cuando llegó a los muslos, todo él temblaba, incluso contenía la respiración. En vez de seguir tocándolo más arriba, Kagome se puso en pie y empezó a enjabonarle la parte inferior de la espalda y las nalgas, y Sesshomaru tensó los músculos al notar sus dedos. Suspiró decepcionado.

Ella se mordió el labio y deslizó las manos hacia el torso de él para enjabonarle esa zona. Él encogió el estómago y se flexionó, y Kagome le pasó el paño húmedo por el sendero de pelo dorado. Cuando volvió a llegar a la erección, se detuvo otra vez.

«Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso.» Los gemidos de Sesshomaru se iban intensificando y la miró por encima del hombro. Volvía a tener los ojos rojos y brillantes como el fuego.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Si él perdía el control, quizá volvería a hacerle daño, aunque a ella le bastaría con un par de movimientos de muñeca para llevarlo hasta el final.

«Este demonio hace que pierda la sensatez y lo peor de todo es que me gusta!»

_»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«_

_Continuara!_

_Bueno hermosuras las dejo tengo que dormir aqui son mas de las doce y toca trabajar en unas 7 horas! Besos!_


	11. Chapter 11

Había llegado la hora de que lo enjabonara entre las piernas.

Le cubrió la espalda con delicados besos y desde atrás, le fue acercando el paño a los testículos. Sesshomaru se movió intranquilo. ¿Ninguna hembra lo había tocado allí? ¿O es que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez? La entristeció pensar que el demonio se había pasado tantos años allí exiliado, completamente solo.

Esa misma noche, ella le daría tal placer, que Sesshomaru no podría compararlo con nada de lo que hubiese sentido en toda su vida. «¿Acaso quieres que se acuerde de ti, Kagome?»

Acallando ese pensamiento, le rodeó la cintura y buscó la erección con la mano. Se la rodeó con los dedos lo mejor que pudo y se mordió el labio para no gemir.

Bastó con que lo tocara para que Sesshomaru se incomodara de nuevo y separara las piernas. Y entonces se quedó inmóvil. Todo él irradiaba tensión, y su erección disminuyó un poco.

Algo iba muy mal, las emociones del demonio estaban en conflicto. Kagome incluso detectó... ¿rabia?

Decidió dejar de tocarlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, él se dio media vuelta, le apartó la mano de donde ella la había colocado y la sujetó por la muñeca que antes le había roto.

—¡Demonio! Casi vuelves a rompérmela... —Al verle la cara no terminó la frase.

Tenía una expresión amenazadora, con los colmillos completamente extendidos. Una mirada letal.

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás y de lo mucho que le dolía la muñeca los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru sacudió entonces la cabeza con fuerza, como si hubiera estado en trance.

«Me alegro por ti, pero yo empiezo a replantearme las cosas», pensó ella, y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse corriendo al otro extremo de la piscina.

El demonio le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la pegó a él.

—no... Kagome, no —susurró con voz rota. Y escondiendo el rostro en su pelo, inhaló hondo. Su erección estaba volviendo a la vida, la punta acariciaba orgullosa las nalgas de ella.

—¡Suéltame! —Cuanto más se movía, más notaba el pene de él acariciándola—. ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! —Su cuerpo bullía de poder y electrocutó a Sesshomaru como si fuera una valla de alta tensión.

—¡Kagome! —gritó él al verse obligado a soltarla.

Pero ella apenas consiguió dar dos pasos antes de que volviera a cogerla.

—Quizá a ti te guste que te hagan daño. Pero a mí no. —Volvió a electrocutarlo incluso con más fuerza que antes—. Ojalá pudieras verte la cara... —Se dio cuenta de que el demonio se había resignado a que ella lo golpeara con su fuerza, pero que no tenía intención de soltarla, así que subió un poco más la intensidad. La frente de Sesshomaru cayó encima del hombro de ella cuando se retorció de dolor, pero a pesar de todo no la soltó.

Al final fue Kagome quien se rindió; ya no tenía poder y el demonio todavía seguía en pie. «La próxima vez que decida hacerle daño, estaré preparada», se juró. Le derrotaría.

Sesshomaru la hizo volverse entre sus brazos hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sus torsos pegados al del otro, el antebrazo de él bajo las nalgas de ella.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —le ordenó.

Tras dudarlo unos instantes, él la deslizó por su cuerpo muy despacio y la dejó en el suelo.

El contacto de piel contra piel, el descenso gradual, el sonido de sus respiraciones...

En contra de su voluntad, Kagome sintió una punzada de deseo. Y supo que el demonio se había dado cuenta. Sesshomaru res

piró hondo y las fosas nasales se le dilataron. Luego se quedó sin aliento, como si el aroma de ella fuera más de lo que podía soportar. Su pene tembló entre los dos.

Cuando los pezones de Kagome pasaron por encima del torso de él, uno rozó su piel. Sesshomaru se volvió a estremecer. Cuando la dejó en el suelo..tenía la mandíbula apretada y los músculos de la mandíbula marcados. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras ella los tenía abiertos como platos.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Estás a punto de terminar? —Antes, cuando había estado dispuesta a masturbarlo con la mano, él había sido incapaz de mantenerse erecto. ¿Y ahora iba a eyacular sin más?—. No te entiendo, demonio. Suéltame de una vez.

A él le temblaban las manos, pero las colocó encima de los hombros de ella y la apartó. Recuperó algo de autocontrol y la soltó, y luego abrió los ojos. Y lo que vio en los de Kagome hizo que desviara la vista hacia la muñeca de ella y después hacia la marca que sus colmillos le habían dejado en el cuello.

Separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, y luego volvió a cerrarlos. Movió los ojos de tal modo que era evidente que quería decir alguna cosa. ¿Querría explicarle por qué le había hecho daño? ¿Otra vez?

Kagome estaba harta de escuchar excusas. A ella no le iban los tipos con gustos retorcidos, y tampoco los que eran demasiado complicados. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

Con movimientos tensos, su compañera cogió una de las yukatas que encontro antes junto a la improvisada que usaria para cambiarse y se fue de allí hecha una furia.

«Solo. Otra vez.» Sesshomaru dio un puñetazo en la pared para no gritar de frustración. «¿Acaso voy a estar siempre solo?»

Qué no daría para poder hablar con ella. Quería decirle que estaba dispuesto a aprender de nuevo a complacerla, y que no le importaba no tener sexo y no poder morderla.

Y todo lo haría por ella, pero que, para lograrlo, necesitaba que lo ayudara a crear nuevos recuerdos...a su frotó la frente y trató de no pensar en el pasado. Comprendió que si quería superarlo, tenía que ser quien estuviera al mando de lo que sucediera entre él y su compañera. Tenía que ser quien iniciase el contacto.

Lo cual era un problema, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo tocarla.

Si pudiera estar un rato con Kagome, si pudiera tocarla durante unas horas para aprenderse su cuerpo, quizá podría volver a sentir lo mismo que antes de perder la calma. Y a partir de entonces, cada vez que pensara en el sexo, pensaría sólo en ella y en lo que hubieran compartido juntos.

Fue a buscarla, ansioso por acariciar su piel.

«Esto no acaba aquí.»

Mientras iba alejándose, Kagome se negó a pensar en la mirada perdida del demonio. Se negó a pensar en él. «Entonces, ¿por qué no dejo de mirar detrás de mí?»

Si regresaba, volvería a pasar por lo mismo. ¿La mordería y le haría daño? Sólo hacía unas horas que su esternón se había recuperado de su empujón. Y sí, de acuerdo, la había empujado para protegerla, pero era un ejemplo más del poco control que el demonio tenía sobre su fuerza.

Estaba fuera de sí. Si Sesshomaru fuera un perro, sería el perro apaleado dispuesto a atacar. ¿Por qué entonces tenía ganas de quedár

selo para siempre?

Era triste y salvaje. Miró hacia atrás, y esta vez se mordió el labio inferior. «Mira hacia adelante, fresca que eres una fresca.» Maldita fuera, todavía estaba excitada. Hacía semanas de su últi

mo orgasmo. Y ahora estaba caminando por la mina sin sujetador, los pechos se le balanceaban y los pezones le rozaban la yukata . Cada paso era pura agonía para su todavía húmedo sexo.

Por raro que pareciera, ya se había olvidado de que le dolía la muñeca.

Sesshomaru apareció de repente y, tras cogerla, se la colgó de la cintura, y con ella pegada a la cadera regresó a la piscina.

—¡Suéltame, demonio! ¡Ahora mismo!

En vez de soltarla, él la dejó en el agua, justo debajo de una de las cascadas. Y mientras Kagome escupía el agua que le caía directamente en la cara, Sesshomaru le quito la yukata.

—¿Esto es todo lo que se te ha ocurrido? —Ya no le tenía miedo, así que se atrevió a golpearle el pecho con el puño—. ¡Vaya manera de hacer las paces, tonto !

Haciendo caso omiso de los golpes y lleno de paciencia, él levantó un dedo. Los ojos se le estaban volviendo a quedar rojos.

—¿Un momento? Olvídalo, no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí contigo. —Al ver que la mirada de él no flaqueaba, añadió—Se quedó embobada mirándole la mano—. ¿Dónde están tus garras? —Se las había mordido. Sesshomaru debía de tener realmente muchas ganas de tocarla.

Él se agachó para quitarle el tanga.

¿Y qué hizo Kagome para oponerse? Levantó la barbilla y dijo:

—No pienso mover ni un dedo para ayudarte.

Para el demonio aquello no era ningún impedimento; la levantó en brazos, se lo quitó y lo lanzó junto con el sujetador que yacia tirado.

Acto seguido, cogió uno de los paños y, completamente decidido, lo empapó en jabón.

—Yo no... no he aceptado...

Sesshomaru le colocó el paño en el pecho y empezó a lavarla con mucho cuidado, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por aquella faceta suya tan inesperada. Y sorprendentemente se relajó.

Con una mano, él siguió frotándola sin ninguna prisa mientras con la otra le tocaba el hombro con la palma de la mano extendida sobre su piel. Despacio, le masajeó el músculo con el pulgar.

Cuando Kagome gimió, Sesshomaru interpretó el sonido como una rendición y se sintió tan satisfecho de sí mismo.

Dejó el paño a un lado y con los nudillos le acarició la mejilla, la mandíbula y luego el cuello y más abajo.

Kagome lo había visto cazar, pelearse y protegerla, muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero ahora la estaba tocando como si no supiera qué hacer. Sus dedos temblorosos le recorrieron los hombros mientras, con los ojos, el demonio seguía dicho movimiento. Nadie la había mirado nunca así, como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera sucedido en la vida.

Le acarició la clavícula con tanta ternura que Kagome se estremeció. Él era capaz de matar, un guerrero sin igual, y sin embargo también era capaz de tocarla de ese modo.

Sesshomaru farfulló algo en demoníaco. Ella no entendió las palabras, pero sí el tono de admiración. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió querida. Y, por todos los dioses, era una sensación maravillosa. «Podría acostumbrarme.»

Sus dedos descendieron por su clavícula hacia abajo y más abajo. Y cuando iban a llegar al pezón, cuando ella ya estaba temblando sólo de imaginarlo, él respiró entrecortadamente y lo esquivó.

Kagome se mordió el labio. «¡No, tócame ahí, demonio!»

Sesshomaru recuperó el paño y volvió a llevárselo al cuerpo, decidido a lavarla igual que había hecho ella con él.

Pero cuando Kagome arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y suspiró «Por favor, demonio», Sesshomaru gimió y le pasó el paño por encima de los excitados pechos.

Ella gimió a su vez y, a cambio, él volvió a sonreírle satisfecho.

Cuando cerró los ojos, dudó: «¿Me curo la muñeca o lo obligo a soltarme?».

Él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

—Oh, Sesshomaru, sí.

¿La muñeca de Kagome? Estaba como nueva.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

_Uff hoy tuve un dia horrible pero de igual modo vine a dejarles algo, sigo escribiendo asi que mas tarde les subo mas !_

_Olee vaya que hay reviews negativos pues mmm que creen la sigo o no?_

_*Sesshomaru alista sus garras mientras la observa*_

_- hummm hora de huir! Creo que me llaman en madagascar!_


	12. Chapter 12

Decidido a bañarla, Sesshomaru consiguió apartar las manos de los pechos de Kagome.

Le dedicaría el mismo rato que ella le había dedicado a él, aunque para ello tuviera que negar su propio deseo e ignorar aquellos pechos que su compañera no dejaba de ofrecerle.

«Cuando ha arqueado la espalda... y me ha suplicado que se los tocara.»

Le pasó el paño por el pecho y los hombros, y le masajeó el brazo hasta los dedos. Luego repitió el mismo proceso en el otro brazo. Se detuvo y le cogió las manos, fascinado por lo pequeñas y frágiles que eras comparadas con las suyas.

Toda ella era muy femenina. Tenía los muslos bien torneados, el trasero turgente, las caderas marcadas en la cintura. Su piel blanca lo tenía fascinado, cada una de sus curvas.

La estaba explorando y, por algún motivo, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Entre los muchos descubrimientos que hizo, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Kagome no tenía vello en las piernas ni en las axilas. Aparte de la melena y del fascinante triángulo que tenía entre las piernas, el resto de su cuerpo carecía de pelos.

Le encantaba lo suave que tenía la piel, lo distinta que era de él.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a la espalda, y Sesshomaru le dio la vuelta y le apartó la melena, que le pasó por encima de un hombro.

Tuvo ganas de besarle el cuello, pero tenía miedo de que se asustara y creyera que iba a morderla.

Se conformó con pasarle el paño y la mano desnuda por la nuca, describiendo círculos por toda su espalda como si la estuviera puliendo.

Volvió a darle media vuelta y se aferró a una de sus generosas caderas para retenerla mientras le subía el paño por las rodillas. La notó temblar bajo sus caricias.

—No me detengas, Kagome —le pidió con voz ronca—. No volveré a hacerte daño.

El demonio se estaba esmerando, le había enjabonado cada centímetro de piel del ombligo para arriba, y hacia abajo se había dedicado a ciertas partes. Le había pasado el perfil de la mano por entre las nalgas, caricia que la asustó un poco, pero Sesshomaru siguió siendo atento y cariñoso.

Ahora le estaba enjabonando los muslos, centímetro a centímetro, susurrándole algo con aquella voz suya tan sensual. Kagome estaba temblando y contenía la respiración, impaciente por saber qué zona iba a lavarle después.

Pero no fue el paño lo que la tocó allí, sino la áspera y firme mano de Sesshomaru.

—¡Oh!

—_hmp__._ —«Suave», susurró él estremeciéndose de placer.

Con la otra mano le sujetaba la cadera para que no se moviera mientras con un dedo empezaba a investigar el sexo de ella. La acarició y le separó los labios con cuidado.

Kagome no podía entender cómo Sesshomaru había sido capaz de controlarse cuando ella lo había bañado. Por su parte se estaba muriendo de deseo, quería sentir sus labios al alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Bésame.

—¿Beso?

Ella se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y se puso de puntillas. Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y colocó los labios encima de los suyos.

Sesshomaru se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer.

—¿He vuelto a asustarte? —le preguntó sin apartarse, sus respiraciones entremezclándose. El demonio tenía los ojos abiertos y era evidente que estaba confuso. Maldita fuera, Kagome sabía que tenía que dejar que fuera él quien llevara las riendas de aquel encuentro—. Me he excitado demasiado. Perdona. —Empezó a apartarse, temerosa de que volviera a ponerse violento—. No volverá a...

A la velocidad del rayo, Sesshomaru la sujetó por la nuca y la acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ahora fue ella quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero cuando los suyos se cerraron, los de ella también lo hicieron. Kagome envolvió la boca del demonio con la suya, y luego lo hizo de nuevo mientras él no dejaba de acariciarla entre las piernas.

Besos tiernos, inocentes, que la lengua de ella deseaba convertir en algo más. Kagome volvió a apartarse y miró a Sesshomaru, que parecía haber descubierto el paraíso.

Lo besó de nuevo, y esta vez le recorrió la comisura de los labios con la lengua. Él los abrió ansioso y ella se deslizó hacia su interior en busca de su lengua. El demonio gimió sorprendido.

Aunque al principio se mostró un poco inseguro, en seguida le cogió el truco. Pronto su lengua se entrelazó con la de Kagome y los gemidos de placer de ésta se mezclaron con los de sorpresa de él, sin que sus dedos dejaran de tocarla ni un segundo.

Con cuidado, deslizó uno hacia su interior. Y en cuanto lo hizo, ella se estremeció al sentirse tan deliciosamente llena. Pero Sesshomaru apartó la mano de repente y dejó de besarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué has parado?

Él la estaba observando, estudiando su reacción. ¿Tenía miedo de haberle hecho daño?

—Oh, no me has hecho daño. —Le cogió la mano y le besó la palma, y luego volvió a colocársela entre las piernas—. Eso es, Sesshomaru. Debería haberte dicho lo mucho que me gustaba.

Él volvió a deslizar el dedo hacia su interior, pero esta vez un poco más profundo. El sexo de Kagome le envolvió y él abrió los ojos atónito. Ella podía percibir su asombro.

Y entonces lo supo. Nunca había tocado así a ninguna hembra. En algún rincón de su cerebro, comprendió que el demonio era virgen, al menos en lo que se refería al sexo femenino.

—Ah, Kagome. —Cuando más hundía el dedo en su interior, más presión ejercía con el talón de la mano sobre su clítoris.

Ella empezó a mover las caderas hacia aquella mano.

—Me gusta, demonio. —Estaba a punto... a punto—. Sólo unos segundos más.

Pero él apartó el dedo y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído:

—Sexo.

Y le presionó la erección contra el vientre insistentemente. Se rodeó el pene con los dedos y se colocó en posición.

—¡Sesshomaru, no!

—¡Sí! Lo Necesito.

—¡No! —«No lo estropees, por favor, no lo estropees»—. Demonio, por favor.

Justo cuando ella se iba a marchar, Sesshomaru volvió a hablar:

—Beso.

Y le acarició el pecho.

A Kagome le tembló la respiración.

—¿Sólo besos?

A modo de respuesta, él le pasó el pulgar por el pezón y se lamió el labio inferior.

Ella se le quedó mirando la boca y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir.

Sesshomaru siempre había creído que las hembras tenían mayor control que ellos sobre su cuerpo, que podían controlar sus impulsos. Que ellos eran criaturas más animales.

«Por todos los dioses. Mi compañera está temblando de deseo.»

¡Por supuesto que había intentado poseerla!

Ella estaba húmeda y excitada, lo que significaba que lo necesitaba dentro. Así, cuando el sexo se le endureció para estar con Kagome, el de ella se humedeció para poder recibirlo.

Él y su_hembra_ estaban listos para estar juntos.

Pero había aceptado las condiciones de Kagome, e iba a respetar sus deseos, aunque sus instintos demoníacos le dijeran a gritos que tenía que satisfacerla. Le daría placer con la boca, la besaría por todo el cuerpo.

Empezaría por los pechos. De camino a ellos se detuvo en el cuello y se lo recorrió con los labios, besándola justo encima de la marca que le habían dejado sus colmillos. Estos le crecieron y notó que ella se tensaba. «Tiene miedo de que vuelva a morderla.»

Sesshomaru descendió rápidamente en busca de uno de los pechos, y con la lengua atrapó una de las gotas que habían caído del techo. Gimió y le rodeó la punta con los labios, besándosela, cerró los ojos al recorrerle el pezón con la lengua.

Cuando ella gimió de placer y se sujetó el pecho con una mano para ofrecérselo, él se ordenó a sí mismo: «Tienes que durar, Sesshomaru. ¡Concéntrate! No termines antes que ella...».

Oh, sí, a su compañera aquello le gustaba tanto como a él. Sesshomaru le besaría los pechos siempre que pudiese. Kagome se sujetó el otro pecho y se lo acercó para que recibiera las mismas atenciones.

Él empezó a besarlo y olió cómo ella se excitaba todavía más. Atraído por esa esencia, siguió descendiendo con sus besos hasta llegar al triángulo de rizos negros. Kagome hundió su inexistente estómago cuando él la besó justo allí.

Antes, cuando la había tocado por dentro, se había dado cuenta de que el sexo de ella estaba mojado como el agua, pero que al mismo tiempo era resbaladizo como la crema. Ansioso por saborearla, se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Sin ninguna vergüenza, Kagome dejó que le levantara una rodilla y se la colocara encima del hombro. Y cuando Sesshomaru vio su sexo supo que era sencillamente perfecto.

Se quedó atónito y siguió mirándolo durante largo rato, asombrado por aquella piel rosada y brillante. Quería decirle que era preciosa, y volvió a sentirse frustrado por no poder hacerlo.

La acarició allí y ella tembló bajo sus dedos.

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Beso?

»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Oleeeee :3

A cuantas les dio calor? XD

Dejad review hahaha cumpli con la entrega del dia muacks *sale corriendo*


	13. Chapter 13

«¡Oh, sí, beso!»

El youkai se había arrodillado en el agua delante de ella, como si fuera una especie de dios de la virilidad. Todo su cuerpo parecía más grande, con músculos flexionándose por todas partes.

Su protector, su valiente youkai,era el pecado en persona.

Y estaba embobado mirándola entre las piernas.

—Sesshomaru, bésame.

Él se lamió los labios de un modo tan sexual que Kagome se estremeció. A pesar de que estaba segura de que Sesshomaru nunca había dado placer a una hembra con la boca, parecía estar impaciente por hacerlo. Sintió su aliento contra la piel, y sus labios fueron lo siguiente que la tocó.

Él lamió una vez, inseguro, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Definitivamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Le gustaría...?

—¡Kagome! —gimió él moviendo las caderas frenético en el agua. Y, acto seguido, le besó el sexo lamiéndola de arriba abajo, gimiendo en su interior.

—¡Sí, Sesshomaru! Más... —Sesshomaru retomó lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando le pasó la lengua por el clítoris, Kagome gritó y él se detuvo en seco.

—¡No, más, más, no pares!

Sesshomaru volvió a lamerla y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Otra pasada con la lengua, y otra, y otra.

—¡Sí! —gritó, rindiéndose por completo, moviendo las caderas con descaro al ritmo de su boca.

Cuando añadió un dedo a la caricia que le estaba haciendo con la lengua, Kagome murmuró:

—Mi youkai. Me gusta... me gusta mu... —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La presión fue en aumento, y aumentó todavía más, estaba al límite.

Podía sentir el dedo de él explorándola, lo asombrado que estaba, lo fuerte que tenía la lengua.

—_quiero que te vengas_ —le dijo pegado a ella. «Ven, compañera.» Pero esta vez la frase tenía otro significado. Quería que ella se le entregara. Una orden muy peligrosa pronunciada por un ser muy peligroso que esperaba que lo obedeciera.

Sesshomaru había planeado besarla entre las piernas hasta que Kagome estuviera a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Estaba a punto, la veía mover las caderas al ritmo de su dedo y de su lengua, aniquilando el poco control que a él le quedaba.

«¡Aguanta, Sesshomaru!» Tenía miedo de ponerse en ridículo delante de ella.

El botón que sobresalía en el vértice de su entrepierna era muy sensible, y Sesshomaru lo lamió y lamió, y Kagome se acarició los pechos con más urgencia, gimió más alto. Así que él decidió intensificar los besos y levantó la vista para mirarla.

Ella entreabrió sus ojos brillantes y también lo miró. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y Sesshomaru no dejaba de mover el dedo en su interior.

Entre beso y beso, dijo:

—_¡__vente__,_ Kagome!

«Veré a una hembra tener un orgasmo, a mi compañera... Podré saborearlo.»

Ella se tensó de repente y su cuerpo se estremeció encima de la lengua de él.

—¡Sesshomaru! —gritó.

Él gimió desesperado cuando notó que su sexo le apretaba el dedo una y otra vez, como si estuviera devorándolo. Saboreó el orgasmo de Kagome y la besó extasiado, henchido de orgullo y de placer.

—¡Ah, sí, youkai!

«He sido yo. Yo he hecho que se sintiera así.» Estaba tan preciosa en ese momento, su cuerpo lo tenía fascinado. «La hicieron sólo para mí.»

Kagome dejó de temblar y apartó la cabeza de Sesshomaru de entre sus piernas, a pesar de que él seguía lamiéndola. En contra de su voluntad, el youkai se apartó de su tesoro.

Se puso en pie y la atrapó entre su torso y la pared de roca, su erección firme entre los dos. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor como aquél.

—¡dejame entrar en ti, quiero llenarte de mi_!_ —El agua le caía por la piel, excitándolo todavía más.

—N... no, Sesshomaru —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

«¿Por qué no puedo poseerla?» Le había dado mucho placer. Quería tocarle los pechos desde atrás, retenerla allí y deslizar su sexo hacia aquel interior que había adorado con sus labios...

Kagome le dio un beso en el torso y con la lengua le acarició el pezón.

Él abrió los ojos, atónito. ¿Ella iba a corresponderle? Sus labios descendieron hacia abajo y a Sesshomaru le latió tan fuerte el corazón que estaba convencido de que Kagome podía oírlo.

¡Por fin! Por fin sabría qué se sentía...

Cambió de postura para apoyarse en la pared.

Kagome le besó el vello que tenía justo debajo del ombligo.

—Dame este placer —le dijo él entonces en demoníaco. Y guió su erección hacia su boca—. Acéptame entre tus dulces labios.

Sin dejar de mirarlo para poder ver su reacción, Kagome sacó la lengua y lamió la punta.

Sesshomaru movió las caderas desesperado y estuvo a punto de eyacular. Cuando consiguió dejar de moverse, respiró hondo para recobrar algo de control, y ella volvió a lamerlo.

Su miembro tembló y apareció una gota en la punta. Cuando Kagome capturó esa gota con la lengua, él se mordió los labios para no gemir.

—Querré que me hagas esto cada día —dijo con voz ronca—. Cada día, cada noche. —No podía dejar de mirar sus encantadores ojos chocolate.

Era tan extrañamente bella. Era un regalo, un tesoro.

—Me perteneces. —«Jamás me separaré de ella.»

Hundió los dedos en el pelo de Kagome y ésta le sujetó la erección con una mano para acercársela a los labios. Sesshomaru gritó cuando ella succionó el extremo con su boca ardiente.

Por todos los dioses, quería saborear el momento, pero además de recorrerlo con la lengua, Kagome había empezado a masturbarlo con la mano.

Con el agua cayéndole encima y la lengua y la mano de ella acariciándole el pene, Sesshomaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndola.

«No puedo... no puedo aguantar más...»

Sesshomaru se había sentido tan orgulloso por haberle dado placer que la satisfacción se palpaba en el aire. El orgullo emanaba de él casi con la misma intensidad que el asombro.

Pero en medio de aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, Kagome también había podido detectar la agonía. Su pobre youkai estaba a punto de explotar; podía notar los temblores del pene encima de su lengua.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de atormentarlo un poco más. Quería asegurarse de que su primera vez fuera inolvidable. A juzgar por cómo había reaccionado, estaba convencida de que tampoco nadie lo había besado de ese modo.

Así que se apartó un poco y dejó que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su miembro. Su expresión de angustia fue única, y le colocó la mano en la nuca para guiarla de nuevo hacia su sexo.

—Más. Sé... buena,companera—

¿Estaba tratando de decirle que no siguiera torturándolo?

—Seré buena, Sesshomaru —le prometió, y volvió a cogerle el pene con la mano. Él arqueó las caderas hacia adelante y se movió entre sus dedos. «Va a eyacular en mi mano, va a...»

Kagome atrapó la punta de su miembro con la boca y a Sesshomaru le temblaron las piernas. Frunció el cejo como si le doliera. Derrotado por los labios y la mano de ella, aquel poderoso guerrero se rindió y alcanzó el orgasmo.

Los espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¡Más, Kagome! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus músculos se contrajeron formando una imagen impresionante.

¿El youkai quería más? Ella no le dio tregua. Lo masturbó... lo lamió... lo besó...

Él gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Hasta que se desplomó contra la pared y la apartó de su sexo.

Después del orgasmo, estaba eufórico, y colocó la cabeza de ella contra su muslo, acariciándola posesivo mientras Kagome seguía fascinada recorriéndole el pene con los dedos.

Pero entonces él bajó ambas manos para acariciarle las mejillas y acunarle el rostro, y ella pudo detectar otra emoción: furia en estado puro.

Sesshomaru la miró no como alguien que se siente feliz con su destino, sino como quien estaría dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que intentase arrebatárselo...

Esa misma noche, mientras Kagome dormía entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru juró de nuevo que jamás, jamás, se separaría de ella. «No mientras me quede un hálito de vida en el cuerpo.»

¿De verdad se había preguntado para qué servía tener una compañera? Kagome le había hecho sentir un placer inimaginable. Lo había llevado al orgasmo tantas veces que hasta había tenido miedo de desmayarse.

Y, a cambio, él le había proporcionado un clímax tan intenso que ella había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar.

Quería creer que su compañera estaba tan sorprendida como él por haber sentido tanto placer. Si se sentía sólo la mitad de agradecida...

A pesar de que seguía estando excitado, ella le había pedido que descansasen un rato. Después de haberse pasado la noche anterior sin dormir, y teniendo en cuenta cómo había pasado el día, probablemente Sesshomaru también debería descansar.

Pero sabía que si cerraba los ojos lo asaltarían las pesadillas. Y tenía miedo de que Kagome no estuviera cuando volviera a abrirlos.

Así que decidió pasarse la noche recordando lo que había sucedido entre los dos: el modo en que su compañera había temblado entre sus brazos, su aliento contra su piel, la lengua y los labios de ella.

Se moría por volver a besarla, tanto en los labios como entre las piernas. «Dioses, esa parte de ella es increíble.» Si antes había estado obsesionado con sus pechos, ahora su obsesión se dividía a partes iguales. El sexo de Kagome le había devorado el dedo. Y dentro de cinco días le devoraría...mucho mas que eso. El miedo le revolvía el estómago y, asustado, miró a Kagome. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, sus pestañas negras proyectaban su sombra sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Era tan preciosa que dolía mirarla.

«Estar con ella es demasiado bonito.»

Sesshomaru ni siquiera sabía qué era Kagome, y no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba en sus tierras.

Estaba hecho un lío. Parte de él creía que su llegada era muy sospechosa. Quizá su compañera había ido allí a propósito.

O tal vez se la había enviado el destino en persona.

Sí, el destino. Porque otra parte de él creía que Kagome era el regalo que le hacía la vida para compensarlo por todo lo que le había sucedido hasta entonces. «Toma y recibe.»

Se lo debían. Y haría lo que fuera para quedársela. Esa noche, su compañera se había quedado dormida en sus brazos porque confiaba en él, porque Sesshomaru le había demostrado que podía hacerlo.

Esa noche había descubierto algunas cosas. ¿Cómo cuáles? Kagome no era virgen. Estaba muy segura de sí misma y era muy atrevida como para serlo. Era cierto que él no tenía demasiada experiencia, pero jamás había oído decir que una virgen diera instrucciones a su amante acerca de cómo quería que le tocase el sexo.

Y cuando se las había dado... Al recordarlo, Sesshomaru se mordió la lengua para no gemir, y volvió a desear estar dentro de ella.

»« »« »«»« »« »«»« »« »«»« »« »«»« »« »«

Hasta aqui llego por hoy estoy cansadita tuve mala tarde, estoy enfermita! Asi que sera hasta manana. Gracias por los reviews! Un abrazo


	14. Chapter 14

«Como yo.» Al parecer, el destino lo había emparejado con una compañera perfecta para él.

¿Demasiado perfecta?

Ahuyentó sus dudas.

Porque Sesshomaru no sólo la quería. La necesitaba.

Y quería preguntarle por qué era tan cariñosa con él. ¿Lo hacía sólo porque quería que la protegiera? Al principio se había conformado con que quisiera estar con él porque era el más fuer

te que había conocido, pero ahora Sesshomaru quería algo más.

Siempre que se besaban y se acariciaban, conseguía acallar las voces del pasado, un pasado en soledad. Ella lo mantenía alerta —y excitado— en el presente.

El ahora familiar perfume del deseo de Kagome, la forma en que lo miraba cuando le deseaba, el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior siempre que pensaba en hacer cosas con él. «¿Seré capaz de mantener mi promesa una noche más?»

Sesshomaru necesitaba beber de Kagome. No porque tuviera sed de sangre, o porque quisiera saborearla, sino porque con cada hora que pasaba Kagome se iba distanciando más y más.

Amaba todo de ella el sonido de sus gemidos de placer cuando Sesshomaru le tocaba los pechos.

Kagome enloquecía cuando se los besaba, o cuando le lamía el sexo, y él la despertaba devorándola con la lengua.

En aquellos breves días, la miko le había dado más placer del que él había sentido en toda la vida. Uno solo de sus besos... lo hacía sentir cerca de ella, casi como cuando la había mordido. Por desgracia, Sesshomaru estaba muy acostumbrado a perder, pero sabía que si la perdía a ella jamás se recuperaría. ¿Qué haría si no podía cuidarla? Sólo de pensarlo se puso furioso.

Pero había dejado de insistir acerca de hacerle el amor. Ahora quería que cuando lo hicieran existiese una unión entre los dos, porque de todas las posibilidades que se abrían frente a ambos, había una que a Sesshomaru le daba terror: engendrar un hanyou.

Sesshomaru tenía intención de casarse con Kagome en cuanto le fuera posible.

Ella había empezado a desearlo todo de Sesshomaru, a fantasear con hacer el amor con él. Pero dos cosas la retenían: podía dejarla embarazada, y quizá le haría daño, además de que probablemente volvería a morderla.

El youkai había estado trabajando en su autocontrol, y había mejorado tanto que Kagome ya no se asustaba cuando se le ponían los ojos rojos. Ahora asociaba ese color con el deseo. «Rojo sangre con sensuales ribetes dorados.»

Pero ¿sería capaz de mantener la calma si hacían el amor?

Él descansó el mentón en la cabeza de Kagome y le cogió una mano para llevársela al corazón. Ella lo sintió latir bajo la palma.

«Late por mí.» Quizá el destino había hecho bien en juntarlos. Quizá entre los dos habían conseguido mitigar la rabia de su bestia. Kagome le había hecho feliz. «Al menos durante un tiempo.»

Después de medianoche, temía que Sesshomaru jamás volviera a estar calmado debia intentar volver a su epoca con su familia.

Se echó hacia atrás y lo miró. ¿Y si las cosas entre los dos pudiesen ser más sencillas, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas? ¿Por qué no podían pasar una mañana juntos sin pensar en el futuro?

Sesshomaru sentía curiosidad por el sexo, y había sido tan paciente que ahora Kagome quería darle esa experiencia. Pero si se ofrecía a él, tenía que confiar en que no le haría daño.

«¿Confío en él? ¿Puedo confiar en él?» Tragó saliva.

—Sesshomaru, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sexo, youkai "ahora".

Sesshomaru tensó todo el cuerpo de golpe y asintió.

—¿Tendrás cuidado? ¿Serás capaz de no hacerme daño? —Ah, kami, ¿de verdad estaba haciendo aquello?

—Sí. —La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama—. No te haré daño.

La tumbó con cuidado y luego él hizo lo mismo a su lado. En

tonces se quedó mirándola preocupado, como si acabara de recordar algo. ¿Se lo estaba replanteando?

—Tú eres mía. Dilo.

En ese momento lo era.

—Soy tuya.

Igual que si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo, Sesshomaru se quitó la yukata y dejó al descubierto su palido y apetecible torso. Se acercó a Kagome. Ella se quedó mirando el ambar de sus ojos y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron.

«El youkai no me hará daño.»

Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de ella con la suya. A Kagome le encantaba cómo besaba. Era agresivo y había aprendido a volverla loca. Su lengua era fiera y tierna y la encendía.

Cuando sus alientos se entremezclaron, repitió pegada a los labios de él:

—Tuya.

«Kagome quiere que la haga mía.» Sesshomaru sentía una presión en el pecho, y las imágenes de sí mismo dándole placer se amontonaban en su mente.

—Unidos para siempre —dijo ella.

Y, por todos los dioses, él quería creerla.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía teniendo la sensación de que se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos?

Se inclinó y la importancia de lo que iban a hacer lo sacudió de golpe, igual que si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Pero Sesshomaru carecía de las palabras necesarias para explicarle lo que ella estaba a punto de darle, cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ese momento.

Cuánto tiempo la había estado esperando.

No sabía cómo preguntarle por qué su corazón se detenía cada vez que la miraba. Ni tampoco sabía cómo decirle lo que significaba para él que le dejara entrar en su cuerpo; la confianza que estaría depositando en ella al entregarle su semen. «Podría engendrar un hijo esta misma noche.»

—miko.. —dijo con voz ronca. Le besó la palma de la mano y luego se la llevó al corazón, como si así Kagome pudiera notar el nudo que tenía en el pecho. Lo embargó un fuerte instinto posesivo. Con todos esos sentimientos hirviendo en su interior sin una vía de escape... reinó el desconcierto.

Kagome no podía entender que pasaba por su mente, y él no sabía qué tenía que hacer por donde empezar.

—Demonio —susurró ella algo incómoda—, tienes que ir con cuidado.

—Yo no... no quiero hacerte daño.

—Cuanto más te desee, menos me dolerá.

Él no iba a hacerle el amor hasta que ella se lo suplicara.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y le quitó la ropa, desnudándole así los pechos. «Jamás me cansaré de verlos.» Se agachó y los besó con ternura, consciente de que a Kagome le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Pero cuando le rodeó un pezón con los labios, sus colmillos se extendieron. «Hazla tuya —le gritaba su instinto—, poséela de todos los modos que puedas.» Le recorrió el pecho con la lengua y sintió como si lo atravesara un rayo. Tenía una gota de sangre en la lengua.

Se incorporó y clavó los ojos en la línea roja que había justo encima del pezón de ella. Violeta sobre la pálida piel.

Él jamás se había sentido tan unido a su compañera como cuando la había mordido. Seguro que ella también lo sentiría así ahora que ya no le tenía miedo, ahora que le había pedido que le hiciera el amor.

«Tengo que hacerla mía.»

Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando sin duda de decirle que no la mordiera, pero él la interrumpió y le dijo en demoníaco que no les negara eso.

«No nos niegues nunca esto.»

Ella siguió negando cuando Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza.

—Pero si eres mía — tienes que sentir esto. Esta conexión.

«¡Ábrete a mí, miko!» Con un grito, hundió los colmillos en uno de los pechos de Kagome.

Antes de beber, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos extasiado. Y en cuanto lamió el pezón al succionar, ella se tensó debajo de él y gritó.

Asustado, se obligó a abrir los ojos, pero entonces vio que su hembra tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, con los brazos a ambos lados de la cama y los labios entreabiertos.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, succionó más fuerte y le acarició el otro pecho con la palma de la mano, pellizcándole el pezón.

El modo en que Kagome se movía mientras la mordía era... enloquecedor. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y gritó al alcanzar el clímax, consiguiendo que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

A Sesshomaru se le tensaron los testículos. «Hazla tuya.» El pene le creció hasta límites insospechados. «Termina dentro de ella.»

Sonrió sobre su pecho y con manos torpes trató de desabro

charse los pantalones. Demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera plantearse la posibilidad de penetrarla, llegó al orgasmo sin des

nudarse.

Le lamió el pezón mientras oleadas de placer lo sacudían por dentro; tan fuertes e intensas que tembló una y otra vez.

Tras el último gemido, se desplomó encima de Kagome y dejó de morderla.

—Ah, ahora, sí que lo sientes

—¡Eres un bastardo! —Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho y se avergonzó de su propia reacción—. ¡Me prometiste que no me morderías! ¿Acaso te importa lo más mínimo lo que yo quiero?

Él se la quedó mirando atónito.

—¡Deja que me levante! —Lo empujó para quitárselo de encima—. Confié en ti.

—Kagome, yo quería...

—Ya sé lo que querías. —Ella se le había ofrecido y él, en vez de hacerle el amor, había preferido morderla y beber su sangre.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Se sentía violada y rechazada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Apártate de mí! —Al ver que él no tenía intención de hacerlo, Kagome se puso furiosa y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habita

ción. Lo que hizo que se preguntara: «¿Qué diablos ha sentido al morderme?».

Las rocas cayeron alrededor de Sesshomaru y levantaron una nube de polvo. ¿Había oído el ruido de un hueso al romperse?

El polvo se desvaneció y Kagome se quedó horrorizada. Había lanzado al youkai hacia la esquina en la que estaban los cuchi líos y las navajas. Tenía una docena de cortes en el cuerpo y esta

ba sangrando. Además, le había dislocado el hombro y el brazo derecho parecía roto.

Sintió lástima de él y se puso en pie para ayudarlo.

—Sesshomaru, yo... —Dejó la frase a medias al notar la sangre que le resbalaba por el pecho y caía al suelo. A pesar de que esta

ba herido, él tenía la mirada fija en su pezón, en cada una de sus gotas de sangre.

Kagome se tocó las dos punciones y dejó de tener remordi

mientos para empezar a estar furiosa y llena de dudas. «¿Sesshomaru prefiere morderme antes que hacerme el amor?»

—Yo... ¡vete de aquí!

Él la miró sintiéndose culpable, y en sus ojos azules brillaba el anhelo y la ansiedad. Pero por encima de todo, parecía decepcionado.

No importaba cómo se sintiera Sesshomaru.

—¡Vete!

Él gruñó frustrado y salió de la guarida cojeando. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho?

Después de que se fuera, ella se quedó mirando la salida. Aunque viviera mil años, jamás olvidaría la cara de Sesshomaru. La tristeza y la decepción que había visto en su mirada la devoraba por dentro.

Y por eso estaba tan confusa. Se limpió y se vistió, y empezó a pasear de un lado al otro de la cueva. Él le había hecho daño, así que lo más lógico era que ella quisiera hacerle daño a él. Pero Sesshomaru la tenía hecha un lío.

Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que esperaba que ella hiciera algo concreto, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. Lo único que sabía era que lo había decepcionado.

»« - »«»« - »« »« - »« »« - »« »« - »« »« - »«

Se complico la cosa no? Bueno para saciar sus dudas explicare algo xD

• En esta historia sessho se siente mejor cuando bebe de kagome ya que al tener de su sangre "reafirma su lazo con ella" ya sabemos que es posesivo xD por eso dice "no puedes negarnos eso esta hablando de el y su bestia".

• Lo ven un poco bruto porque en esta historia sesymaru fue criado en austeridad y batallas, no lo mandaron a clases de etiqueta, esta muy a "lo que quiero lo tomo" y ahí es donde entra en conflicto con kag que no soporta a los machos alfas.

•todavia falta el enfrentamiento con el feo que quiere neutralizar a sessho

Gracias por los rw positivos! Pues esto como dije es una muy retorcida adaptacion por eso el formato de narracion es bien raro porque describe mucho y tiene poco dialogo. Lamentablemente sigo enferma "gripe malvada" y por si fuera poco el lunes empiezo doble turno en el trabajo. Si puedo adelantare capis en el transcurso de la tarde. Sepan disculpar! Besos


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru no regresaba y la culpa la hizo salir en su busqueda.Bajó por la montaña y vio signos de lucha. Era como si hubieran talado los árboles, y eso sólo podía hacerlo alguien que tuviera la misma fuerza que Sesshomaru.

¿Unos demonios habían conseguido atacarlo? Seguro que habían terminado arrepintiéndose. Lo más probable era que ahora estuviera ocupado deshaciéndose de los cadáveres, o quizá cocinándose un par. Con él nunca se sabía.

Estudió las pisadas que había en el claro y volvió a reconocer las de Sesshomaru, pero en esta ocasión detectó también otras. ¿Más demonios?

Una media pisada muy profunda quería decir que el propietario del pie había embestido a alguien, ¿no? Pues había muchas de ésas. Daban vueltas y vueltas. Al final, Kagome dedujo que Sesshomaru avanzaba cojeando con demonios rodeándolo por todas partes. Y luego las huellas desaparecían.

¿Qué? ¿Sesshomaru había permitido que aquellos demonios lo llevasen con ellos? Aunque estuviese muy débil, si oponía la suficiente resistencia, nadie podría llevárselo en contra de su voluntad.

Tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido, así que hizo un hechizo para poder ver al demonio.

«Quiero ver. Quiero ver a Sesshomaru.»

Delante de ella apareció una escena igual que si fuera una pantalla de televisión con mala señal. El demonio estaba sudando como si hubiera estado corriendo por la montaña, pero parecía ir de regreso a la mina.

A pesar de que hacía rato que se había ido, seguía furioso consigo mismo. Todavía cojeaba, y el brazo roto le caía de una forma algo rara, además de que tenía sangre seca por todo el cuerpo.

Kagome volvió a sentirse culpable. Ella no había querido hacerle tanto daño.

Abrió mucho los ojos al presenciar la siguiente escena. Había unos demonios esperándolo. Sesshomaru estaba tan herido y tan distraído que no los vio... hasta que lo tuvieron rodeado. Había como mínimo veinte. El más grande llevaba armadura y era casi tan alto como él. Los otros lo llamaban Hoshi. Y, a juzgar por la cara de Sesshomaru, éste lo despreciaba.

Habían ido allí a capturarlo.

Con los ojos rojos y llenos de odio, vio a su demonio decir algo en voz baja. Estaba furioso.

Hoshi hizo una mueca de desprecio y respondió en el mismo tono. Sesshomaru se abalanzó entonces sobre él y lo empujó contra un árbol.

Pero la armadura de Hoshi absorbió el impacto del golpe. Y, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, Hoshi y sus hombres no tenian la desventaja de estar heridos. A pesar de lo veloz que era Sesshomaru, ni siquiera él era capaz de defenderse de tantos ataques por sorpresa. Los demonios aparecían y desaparecían sin cesar y lo apuñalaban una y otra vez.

«No puedo mirar... no puedo mirar...»

Después de varios intentos fallidos, le lanzaron una red de metal por encima, pero Sesshomaru oponía tanta resistencia que les resultaba imposible someterlo.

¿Cuánto rato había pasado luchando? Sesshomaru se estaba debilitando, y él lo sabía. Pero a pesar de todo seguía enfrentándose a ellos, seguro de que al final saldría de aquélla. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificado de repente. Sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos que los de los otros demonios y había oído a Kagome llamarlo acercándose a donde estaban.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos para pensar y sopesó todas las posibilidades. Kagome se quedó boquiabierta al ver que dejaba de luchar. Había decidido dejar que se lo llevaran.

Justo antes de que lo sometiera, gritó como un poseso dos veces para evitar que los otros demonios pudieran oír sus gritos llamandole. Y desaparecieron.

«Ah, por kami, no.»

Si hubiera soplado más viento, Kagome no habría visto la zona aparentemente poblada. Tenía que ir tras él. Dejando a un lado lo culpable que se sentía por haberle hecho daño y distraerlo, Kagome iría a salvarle y luego lo dejaria y encontraria el modo de volver a su casa.

«¿De verdad eres tan fría, Kagome?» No, no era fría, pero una niño pequeño dependía de ella.

«Sesshomaru también te necesita», le recordó una vocecita en su mente.

—Juro por Kami que no descansaré hasta liberarlo. —Todo acabaría bien, aunque quizá le llevara un poco de tiempo conseguirlo.

Tras hacer ese juramento, se centró en el problema que tenía entre manos: un cerdo llamado Hoshi. Kagome estaba frustada sexualmente. Lo que significaba...

«¡Hoy van a morir muchos demonios!»

¿Cómo podía llegar hasta ellos? El bosque la separaba de la ciudad, y tendría que gastar muchísima energía para ser invencible.

Sí, Kagome había utilizado sus reservas de energía para estar con Sesshomaru, y luego había malgastado mucha para lanzarlo contra la pared. Así que si no administraba su poder, se quedaría sin fuerzas para luego enfrentarse a todos aquellos demonios.

Necesitaba encontrar una fuente de energía. Y todo dependía de una cosa. De que Sesshomaru se alegrara de verla, no habia hecho falta ninguna explicacion Kagome habia caido en cuenta que su cercania al youkai le brindaba lo necesario para aumentar sus reservas de reiki, definitivamente su emparejamiento momentaneo, le permitia canalizar la fuerza del youkai en su propio beneficio. No seria problema salvo por el hecho de que aun no manejaba sus poderes con tanta seguridad como quisiera.

—Ya has completado el círculo, perro —dijo Hoshi desde fuera de la celda de Sesshomaru. Y después de tantos siglos, no eres nada.

Entrecerrando los ensangrentados e hinchados ojos, Sesshomaru se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda, corroído por la ira. Unos momentos antes, el traicionero Lord había dado órdenes a sus soldados para que lo golpeasen, pero se negó a enfrentarse a Sesshomaru solo... a pesar de que ahora Hoshi tenia ventaja.

—Y tú sigues siendo un cobarde que siempre me ha temido.

Cuando el otro se encogió de hombros, su armadura repicó con el movimiento.

—Tus comentarios no me afectan porque ambos sabemos que he ganado yo. Y tú, perro, siempre perderás. Quizá tardes cientos de años, pero siempre acabarás fallando.

Nunca antes Sesshomaru había sentido tal necesidad de matarlo como la que sentía en aquel mismo instante. Porque todo lo que decía Hoshi era cierto.

«Yo quería vivir con Kagome. Eso es todo.»

Aunque la idea de estar encerrado separado de su compañera lo volvía loco —había jurado que no se separaría nunca de ella— tenía un consuelo. Hoshi no la encontraría a ella. «Así que soy yo quien gana.» Para cuando el lord y sus hombres hubieran terminado de torturarlo y volvieran a la montaña para empezar a inspeccionar el territorio, Kagome ya haría mucho rato que habría desaparecido.

Sesshomaru la había hecho enfurecer tanto que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella intentase seguirlo. ¡Como si hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de conseguirlo antes de la mordedura! Kagome se dirigiría a su lugar de origen. Con el poder que había demostrado tener esa misma mañana, estaría a salvo.

«Me hubiese gustado ver su hogar. Dejar que me lo enseñase.»

¿Se preguntaría alguna vez qué había sido de él?

No importaba. Iba a morir allí, y ella estaría a salvo de aquellos demonios.

Hoshi se pasó la punta de la lanza por debajo de una garra.

Sesshomaru recordó a Kagome sonriéndole. Se las había apañado para durar lo suficiente como para proteger a la compañera más exquisita del mundo, para darle placer. «Pude disfrutar de sus gemidos en mi oído y la he podido proteger hasta el final.»

Irguió los hombros de nuevo.

—No sabes nada de mi vida, Hoshi—dijo con petulancia.

—Sólo sé que está a punto de terminar —contestó el otro, volviéndose para llamar a los guardias—. Ya es la hora.

Era hora de que empezase el penoso ritual. «Y yo seré el sacrificado.» Pero aun en ese momento, Sesshomaru sólo se arrepentía de una cosa.

Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Kagome.

Debía de estar muy enfadada con él. Y Sesshomaru no había conseguido explicarle que la había mordido porque le estaba entregando su corazón. Trozo a trozo, le pertenecía sin remedio.

Y él había querido algo de ella a cambio.

Kagome recorrió la zona cercana al imponente castillo con asco.

No corría aire, lo que habría sido una buena cosa, porque la atmósfera olía a putrefacción. Y sin las nubes de humo, el sol quedaba al descubierto. Huesos blanquecinos y calaveras cornudas estaban tirados por doquier en las calles.

La mayoría de los edificios se veían en ruinas.

Y a cada paso, estaba más y más convencida de que los demonios habían capturado a Sesshomaru para ejecutarlo.

«Si llego demasiado tarde, nunca me lo podré perdonar.»

Al bajar por el sendero principal, vio en la distancia cómo se formaba una aglomeración de personas. Con lo que le quedaba de energía, se camufló para que pareciese que llevaba una capa que le cubría el pelo y todo el cuerpo. Debajo llevaría un elegante vestido de seda, con joyas de oro e incluso una corona.

Si tenía que relacionarse con demonios en una sociedad organizada en clases, tendría que aparentar que era rica y debía estar preparada para dar órdenes.

En ese mundo de amos y esclavos, quizá haría como si Sesshomaru fuese de su propiedad. ¿Acaso no podía el amo infligir un castigo a algo que le perteneciera? Seguramente hasta podría solicitar que lo soltaran con ese pretexto.

Una vez camuflada, fue directa hacia el gentío. Los demonios se estaban juntando alrededor de un patíbulo de piedra cubierto de sangre. En el centro del mismo había lo que parecía ser una pira, excepto por el hecho de que en ésta había grilletes. Detrás había unas colosales estatuas con amenazantes figuras cornudas, que seguramente representaban a los dioses de los demonios.

Al pie de la pira se veían montones de huesos ennegrecidos, y manos y pies carbonizados que se pudrían en los grilletes. Las manos estaban cerradas en puños, y los pies se doblaban hacia abajo.

Los demonios pensaban quemabar a su víctima viva. ¿Tenían pensado hacerle eso a Sesshomaru? «Por encima de mi cadáver.»

Los pobladores que acudían a aquel sacrificio tenía la misma mirada furtiva que Kisuke, y pudo notar cómo esperaban la inminente ejecución con una enfermiza alegría.

¿Y ésos eran los demonios que ella se había planteado buscar en algún momento, a los que quería unirse para volver a su epoca?

Cuando vio a media docena de soldados llevar a Sesshomaru al patíbulo, la embargó una sensación de alivio por haberlo encontrado todavía con vida.

Superada esa sensación, la rabia que sentía hacia los demonios se multiplicó por diez. A Sesshomaru lo habían golpeado.

Empezó a moverse entre la multitud en dirección a Sesshomaru. Pero los youkais eran inmensos, inamovibles.

Los seis soldados hicieron que Sesshomaru tuviese que someterse a la ira de los enfurecidos demonios que allí había, quienes le clavaban sus lanzas hechas de huesos. Y después de eso, ¿aún esperaban quemarlo vivo?

Sesshomaru debía de saber que ése era el destino que le aguardaba, y aun así se había dejado atrapar por Hoshi.

«Para protegerme.»

Los soldados lo llevaron a la parte del patíbulo donde había un tocón de madera. Lo obligaron a arrodillarse frente a él, y lo encadenaron a la piedra, juntando los extremos de las cadenas que llevaba, que cerraron con un candado antiguo.

Lanzó una sonda. Como era de esperar, las cadenas de Sesshomaru estaban protegidas místicamente. Kagome podría abrirlas, pero necesitaría tiempo.

El rostro de él mostraba aceptación, incluso cuando los soldados le colocaron la cabeza en el tocón y uno de ellos levantó una hacha.

Aunque Sesshomaru no emitió ningún sonido, su magnífico cuerpo se removió entre las cadenas, sus ojos azules resignados.

Los guardas le hicieron girar la cabeza sobre el tocón. A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Lo volvieron a golpear, esa tortura llenó a los demonios de alegría. Y ella apretó los dientes mientras el poder fluía en su interior.

Sesshomaru continuó mirando hacia adelante, con orgullo en el semblante. Kagome no percibió que se sintiera avergonzado en ningún momento. Lo que significaba que o bien no había hecho nada malo... o era un asesino experto.

Deseó que fuese lo último, pues eso haría que su misión fuese más sencilla. Pero no podía creerlo. Lo miró allí arriba, encadenado, con el cuerpo lleno de tajos.

Él era mucho mejor que ninguno de aquellos demonios. «Sesshomaru es noble.»

La debió de oler justo en ese momento, porque empezó a tensar las cadenas, que resonaron con el movimiento. Entonces ella notó una sensación de alegría en su interior.

Se balanceó y gimió.

—Vaya.

Y al instante él contestó a esa emoción con rabia.

«No hay marcha atrás, demonio.» Notó una sensación como si hubiese tomado una droga de la felicidad. Un exquisito poder crecía dentro de ella. Eso sería suficiente para lanzar varios hechizos a la vez, y los iba a necesitar todos... protección, lenguaje y continuar con su disfraz. Mientras se apresuraba a elaborar los hechizos, el demonio que había dirigido la captura de Sesshomaru subió al patíbulo, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una armadura; lo llevaba todo salvo el casco.

Aquel Hoshi tenía aspecto de ser astuto a la vez que vanidoso. Y Kagome pensó que debía de estar muy feliz allí, dirigiendo el asunto.

Después de conseguir acallar los frenéticos cánticos de júbilo del gentío, Hoshi se dirigió a ellos:

—Blablablá Sesshomaru Taisho blablablá

Aunque no podía entender lo que el youkai decía, fuera lo que fuese no era cierto.

No podía acordarse de la última vez que se había sentido tan furiosa. «Un consejo, Hoshi: nunca cabrees a una miko que no tuvo sexo .»

«O te lo hará pagar arrancándote la cabeza.»

»«•»«»«•»«»«•»«»«•»«»«•»«»«•»«»«•»«


	16. Chapter 16

«Cuando salgamos de ésta le daré una tunda en el trasero.»

¿Cómo diablos había conseguido atravesar el bosque? Sesshomaru estaba convencido de que había conseguido mantener a Kagome alejada de sus enemigos.

Estaba convencido de que jamás volvería a verla, se había incluso resignado. Daba por hecho que ella regresaría a su hogar.

Y de repente volvió a olerla...

¡Miko idiota! Se mordió la lengua para no ceder a la tentación de gritarle que se fuera de allí corriendo; tenía que actuar como si ella no significara nada para él. No podía darle a Hoshi esa ventaja.

De lo contrario, el Taiyoukai le haría daño a Kagome para castigarlo a él, y Sesshomaru no podía imaginar una tortura más efectiva.

En el mejor de los casos, la convertirían en una esclava. Cualquiera pagaría una fortuna para poseerla.

«Maldita sea. ¿Por qué ha venido?» Sesshomaru movió la cabeza para verla mejor. El grillete le segó el cuello, pero no le importó.

Llevaba una capa que le ocultaba el cuerpo y el pelo, y parecía flotar por encima de la multitud, que se abría para dejarle paso.

Se movía de un modo muy raro, elegante y agresivo al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru tragó saliva al ver que se acercaba. Sus botas brillantes... Parecía que no tocaban el suelo.

En cuanto flotó por encima de los escalones para dirigirse a él, Sesshomaru le dijo:

—Kagome, vete de aquí. —Tenía la boca tan seca que le costaba hablar.

Ella no le hizo caso y se colocó a su lado. Cuando se quitó la capa, la multitud se quedó en silencio. Él se quedó mudo.

Llevaba un vestido digno de una emperatriz, corona incluida. A pesar de que estaba cegado por el sol, no podía apartar la vista. La luz se reflejaba en su pelo negro. Su piel resplandecía en medio de la suciedad de aquel lugar.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban amenazantes. Estaba preciosa, pero al mismo tiempo se la veía letal.

Sesshomaru estaba atemorizado.

—¿Qué te da derecho a hacer esto? —la oyó preguntarle a Hoshi en demoníaco.

¿Ahora hablaba su idioma? ¿O era otro hechizo? La voz de Kagome sonaba algo alterada, las palabras le salían muy despacio, como si llevara un filtro en la boca.

Y Taiyoukai cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta, y luego respondió:

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, extranjera? Así es como castigamos a los criminales en la Ciudad de las Cenizas. En especial a uno como él.

—¿Uno como él, Hoshi?

Al Taiyoukai le sorprendió que utilizara su nombre de pila, y Sesshomaru empezó a preguntarse si Kagome conocería de antes al demonio.

Hoshi se recuperó al instante y dijo:

—Su muerte nos compensará por el crimen que ha cometido.

La vergüenza quemó a Sesshomaru por dentro con una intensidad que nunca se habría imaginado. Kagome lo odiaría—. Y entonces todo habrá terminado. Y yo me resignaré.»

—Tiene que responder por un asesinato

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó ella, interrumpiéndole.

Hoshi estuvo encantado de contestar.

— Mató a su propia madre.

Kagome levantó las cejas y miró a Sesshomaru, pero él no podía negar aquella afirmacion.Tiempo atrás al asumir el trono del oeste había ido a buscar a Irasue. Quería verla y enseñarle en qué se había convertido. «Quería que se arrepintiera de haberme abandonado.» En vez de eso, ella trató de envenenarlo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Kagome?

—_koishi_ —susurró él.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión sobre él.

—Y se le acusa de más crímenes —prosiguió Hoshi. «Su mayor crimen era amenazar las ambiciones del propio Hoshi»

Justo cuando el Taiyoukai respiró hondo para empezar a recitar la lista, Kagome levantó la vista. «¿Había tomado una decisión?» Miró a Hoshi de arriba abajo.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Suéltalo ahora mismo.

—¿Que lo suelte? —El Taiyoukai pensó que era un chiste—. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre, o acaso quieres ir a hacerle compañía?

—Soy Kagome Taisho, de las Mikos ancestrales herederas de Midoriko —La multitud se agitó al ver que había una Miko presente—. Y quiero que liberéis a Sesshomaru Taisho de inmediato. Si de verdad mató a esa mujer, seguro que tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Sesshomaru de quedarse boquiabierto. Kagome tenía sus pequeños hombros echados hacia atrás y lo estaba defendiendo. Estaba dando la cara por él. Sesshomaru nunca había tenido a nadie de su parte, nunca lo había defendido nadie.

—Quitadle las cadenas. Ahora mismo —ordenó con voz autoritaria. Mientras Hoshi trataba de calmar a la multitud, ella se dio media vuelta y buscó la mirada de Sesshomaru, para a continuación guiñarle un ojo.

Él se sorprendió tanto que sacudió las cadenas. Aunque su cuerpo era un mapa de heridas, empezó a tirar de los grilletes. Ahora que ella estaba a su lado...

«Esto no acaba aquí. No acabará hasta que nosotros lo digamos.»

—¿Y qué relación tienes con él? —quiso saber Hoshi.

—Me pertenece.

«¿Soy suyo?» ¡Lo había dicho delante de todo el mundo! La multitud empezó a cuchichear. Estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera dicho en público que se pertenecían. «Están tan sorprendidos como yo.» Si Sesshomaru conseguía decir lo mismo respecto a ella delante de toda aquella gente...

Luchó con las cadenas y éstas empezaron a aflojarse.

Hoshi lo miró.

—Siento tu esencia emanar de ella. —Y acto seguido se dirigió a Kagome—. ¿Así que tú eres la puta que fue marcada como su hembra y te crees con derecho sobre su vida?

Las manos de ella empezaron a brillar y su expresión se volvió letal. Y con una voz fría como el hielo, le dijo:

—¿Y tú eres el cerdo que pretendía ponerle fin? —Un rayo blanco salió disparado de su mano en dirección al cuello de Hoshi.

Acertó y el cuerpo del demonio cayó sobre la multitud.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Hoshi jamás lo soltaría, y de que ella y Sesshomaru no podrían irse de allí como si nada, la diplomacia de Kagome se fue por el desagüe.

Y disparó a matar.

De todos modos, se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Por culpa de sus heridas, Sesshomaru se iba debilitando por momentos, y no paraba de sangrar.

La muchedumbre empezó a subir al patíbulo; pedían a gritos la cabeza de ella, y que prendieran fuego a Sesshomaru para iniciar el sacrificio.

Con una sola mano, Kagome echó hacia atrás a los demonios, y con la otra empezó a anular el refuerzo mágico de las cadenas que retenían a Sesshomaru.

—Suéltame —le dijo él entre dientes.

—Lo estoy intentando. —«Sin mirar.»

—Yo te protegeré.

—Estoy un poquito ocupada, amor —dijo ella mientras trataba de mantener a raya a una multitud de demonios con sed de sangre y aflojar unos nudos místicos al mismo tiempo.

En circunstancias normales, Kagome se habría ido para trazar un plan, pero ni loca iba a dejar a Sesshomaru allí solo sin protección. Aquellos demonios parecían dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza y las cuatro extremidades.

—¿Qué les has hecho a esta gente?

—No dejar que invadan mis tierras para que ataquen las aldeas —soltó él—. Se están muriendo de hambre por no poder cazar ningen y hanyous en el oeste..

—Oooh..

Mientras terminaba de aflojar las cadenas, se dio cuenta de que ella sola no podía enfrentarse a todos aquellos demonios. Y Sesshomaru tampoco.

Había llegado el momento de asustarlos. Entonces empezó a recitar un hechizo que convertía el día en noche. La luna se vislumbraba roja como la sangre.Se hizo oscuro de repente y todos se quedaron petrificados. Se oyeron gritos entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Soltadle! ¡Vamos a morir todos! ¡Dejad que se vaya!

—_¡__koishi_, detrás de ti! —gritó Sesshomaru.

Unos guardias con ojos de locos estaban acercándose por la espalda. Kagome los lanzó al suelo con uno de sus rayos mágicos, les agujereó el pecho uno detrás del otro.

Seguía trabajando en las cadenas.

—Casi lo tengo...

—¡Kagome, a tu izquierda!

Se volvió demasiado tarde. «Me han dado.» Los pulmones se le quedaron sin aire y con el cuerpo golpeó uno de los ídolos de piedra. Incrédula, bajó la vista y vio que tenía una lanza clavada en el costado.

La lanza de Hoshi.

Este habia levitado al entarimado; su armadura todavía humeaba del rayo con que le había atacado. El metal que llevaba alrededor del cuello le había salvado la vida.

—¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, perra! Arderéis en el mismo infierno.

La herida le dolía muchísimo. Y a la sorpresa inicial se sumó la rabia.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Sesshomaru se puso como loco y gritó furioso. Tenía los colmillos completamente extendidos, listos para matar. Tiró de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas y casi las rompió.

—Sesshomaru, estaré bien.

—¡Pues entonces libérame, Kagome! Necesito hacer esto.

Sólo quedaba un candado, el único que mantenía juntas las cadenas.

—Házselo pagar, amor —dijo ella entre dientes al arrancarse la lanza. Y con un movimiento de muñeca eliminó el último candado.

Sesshomaru rompió las cadenas y fue a por Hoshi.

—¡Morirás por haberle hecho daño!

El Taiyoukai rastreó (se desplazó) hacia el otro lado, pero él había anticipado el movimiento, y cuando Hoshi se materializó, Sesshomaru lo atrapó.

Él trató de defenderse, pero incluso herido, Sesshomaru era mucho más rápido. Y estaba furioso. Lo atrapó bajo su cuerpo y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Y por lo que le hiciste a mi hembra vas a sufrir una agonía. ¡Basura como tu no merece vivir después de derramar su sangre!

Aparecieron más guardias dispuestos a salvar a su líder, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, Kagome los mantuvo alejados.

Cuando Hoshi trató de hablar y le susurró algo a Sesshomaru, éste se detuvo. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que le había dicho, Sesshomaru gritó:

—¡Jamás! —Y con el puño le atravesó la armadura.

Hoshi gritó de dolor y la sangre salió a borbotones de la herida, igual que una fuente. Sesshomaru retorció el brazo y le arrancó el corazón que todavía latía, enseñándoselo a Hoshi. Luego lo apretó entre sus dedos ante la mirada horrorizada del otro.

A Kagome le temblaron las piernas y se cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para curarse. Y a pesar de que, como a toda mujer que se preciase, le encantaba presenciar una buena venganza, tenían que darse prisa.

—Sesshomaru, por favor...

Sin dudarlo siquiera, él separó la cabeza de Hoshi del resto del cuerpo y la lanzó sin mirarla a la anonadada multitud. Acto seguido, corrió a buscarla a ella. «Le importo más yo que su trofeo.»

—Kagome, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte.

—Me curaré sola, pero se nos está acabando el tiempo. —Estaba perdiendo sangre, y empezaba a marearse y a tener frío. Sólo tenían unas pocas horas. Con todo lo que había sucedido, ¿podría Sesshomaru llevarlos por el bosque?

Debemos irnos.Él asintió y la cogió en brazos.

Pero antes de abandonar aquel lugar, se puso en pie delante de aquellos demonios que seguían alucinados.

—Ella es mi compañera. Mía —dijo con voz sorprendentemente clara y fuerte—. Y así lo declaro delante de todos vosotros.

Se oyeron más gritos de sorpresa.

Exasperada, Kagome le preguntó:

—¿Es completamente necesario que hagas esto ahora? —sonaba débil y cansada.

—Completamente. —La miró—. Esposa.

Ella frunció el cejo. ¿Acababa de llamarla esposa? A pesar de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, tuvo la sensación de que Sesshomaru formaba parte de su futuro. Era algo que iban a compartir.

—Demonio, por... por favor, llévame a casa. —. Él la abrazó contra su pecho, y pegada al cuello de él, ella murmuró—: ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa?

Justo antes de que a Kagome se le cerrasen los párpados, Sesshomaru masculló:

—Ahora mismo puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«

Espero que os quedeis conforme les deje tres capítulos de lo que seria la primer temporada? Me hacen reír muchísimo sus comentarios las adoro chicas. Yo volando de fiebre y tengo que volver al trabajo el lunes!

Que les pareció? Quiero muchos reviews y que me cuenten como vieron el capitulo de hoy!

Les dejo mi face para las que tengan alguna duda jeje Laurita Muñoz Berdn

Hasta pronto


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo

El inuyoukai con gran esfuerzo despues de ser rescatado por su miko, decidio que era hora de volver a su castillo, y asi lo hizo luego de dejar a kagome en su lecho y que la hubieran atendido por sus heridas decidio despedir a todos en el castillo, conociendo el temperamento de su amo nadie se atrevio a contradecirle.

A pesar de que queria creer que las cosas habian cambiado para mejor no sentia esa seguridad. Y las palabras de su hembra al despertar lo confirmaban.

—¿Qué quieres tú de mí? —le preguntó ella.

—Eres mi esposa. El destino me ha unido a ti. Así que necesito protegerte.

—¿Y hacerme tuya?

La lujuria lo sacudió igual que un rayo y se excitó en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Y beber mi sangre?

Sesshomaru se quedó sin aliento. Recordó el último día que habían pasado juntos en la cueva. Tenía grabada en la mente la imagen de ella justo después de tener un orgasmo, con dos gotas de sangre resbalándole por el pecho. La marca de sus colmillos sobre su piel.

—¿Ahora estás dispuesta a permitir que beba tu sangre, cuando antes te negaste? —Trató de recordar lo que había sentido al morderla unas horas antes, pero se le nubló la mente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lo haces.—Estaba justo detrás de él—. Es para sentirte unido a mí, ¿no? Jamás volveré a negártelo.

«No volverá a negarnos...»

—Sesshomaru, daría lo que fuera para volver a estar contigo. Te he necesitado mucho. —Le colocó una mano en la espalda y luego apoyó la mejilla. Él se tensó—. ¿Tú no?

Kagome le quería, por fin quería que la poseyera. Entonces, ¿por qué Sesshomaru tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

«No hagas caso. Tómala, piérdete en su cuerpo.» La miko podía volver a engañarlo con la misma facilidad que antes y podia rechazarlo otra vez si algo la incomodaba. Pero esa vez, si él le hacía el amor, cuando Kagome lo abandonara por volver a su vida de antes de conocerle podría estar embarazada de su hijo.

Y preferiría no tener hijos antes que dejarlos solos en aquel mundo, vulnerables sin él a su lado para protegerlos y cuidarlos. Sesshomaru no iba a ser como su padre, que lo había abandonado despues de comprarlo a una puta que lo había vendido por un par de tierras, se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

¿Por qué fuiste a la Ciudad de las Cenizas? ¿Querías rescatarme de hoshi para despues abandonarme verdad?

— Habría ido a rescatarte de todos modos. Me sentía fatal por haberte hecho daño...

—¿Y a pesar de todo decidiste hacerme algo todavía peor dejandome solo? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo. —. ¿Sabes qué me dijo Hoshi antes de que lo matase? Me dijo que te perdería.

—No me has perdido, Sesshomaru. Estoy aquí.

Él suspiró abatido.

—Y yo estoy cansado, miko. Ve a ocuparte de tus heridas y déjame en paz.

Ella retrocedió como si la hubiese abofeteado.

—Está bien. —Y regresó al dormitorio.

Sesshomaru oyó el susurro de las sabanas cuando Kagome se tumbó en su lecho.

Se quedó mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana durante mucho rato, esperando a que ella se durmiera. Como siempre, estaba desesperado por estar a su lado.

En cuanto oyó que su respiración se volvía más profunda, se encaminó a la habitación para verla. Kagome rodeaba a la almohada con sus brazos.

Haría —no, había hecho— cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Tal vez no todo había acabado entre ellos dos.

Él seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. «Y quizá eres un idiota.»

Sesshomaru se despertó y se puso en pie de un salto. Había decidido dormir junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Se frotó la cara y miró la noche tormentosa. Sólo había sido un sueño. Y era obvio que Kagome se había recuperado. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía estando tan preocupado por ella?

El único culpable de que tuviera esas pesadillas era él mismo, él era quien había querido descubrir sus recuerdos de su vida "antes de conocerlo". A pesar de que Sesshomaru odiaba soñar con su propio pasado, ansiaba en cambio soñar con el de Kagome y descubrir así más cosas sobre ella.

Con el último mordisco había adquirido nuevos recuerdos, docenas.

Se apoyó en la puerta y trató de unir todos los retazos de información. Vivia en un templo con un anciano y un pequeño. «¿Y ésa es la vida a la que quiere regresar?»

Una vida de la que él no formaba parte.

Miró a Kagome de nuevo. La tenía tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo la soledad lo abrumaba, mucho más insistente que durante las noches que había pasado en aquella cueva infernal donde se refugiaba durante sus cacerias. Amo del reino del oeste y sin embargo tan vacio.

«Porque ahora sé lo que no tengo...»

»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«

Kagome miró por la ventana para ver si distinguía al demonio por algún lado. ¡Sorpresa, seguía lloviendo!

Los helechos crecían como si fueran árboles, y eran casi tan altos como Kagome. El liquen cubría todas las rocas, combatien

do contra el musgo para ver quién ganaba la batalla final.

En el acantilado todo parecía duro, arrasado por el viento. Allí, entre los árboles, la niebla le quitaba dureza al paisaje, lo acallaba.

Podría dormitar tranquilamente bajo las copas de los árboles, y el interior el bosque era tan frondoso como allí. «¿Se habrá alejado mucho del castillo?», se preguntó al empezar a investigar.

Volvió a acercarse a la ventana y miró fuera con avidez. Ni rastro de Sesshomaru.

»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«»•«

Sesshomaru repasaba mentalmente sus emociones al verla herida a manos del lord Hoshi. Se habia sentido..¿Triste? Estaba muerto de preocupación, consumido por la angustia.

Y a pesar de eso, seguía teniendo dos problemas con respecto a la miko: primero, no podía soportar la idea de perderla, e iba a hacerlo cuando ella lo dejara, cuando regresara a su hogar... Y segundo, no sabía si podría volver a confiar en que ella nunca más le negaria su derecho de companero. Hacerlo contemplar y asumir esa opcion sólo lo haría más desgraciado.

«Me enfrentaré a esto ahora, me negaré lo que más deseo en este mundo.»

Se quedó recordandola. Como el fuego se reflejaba en su pelo negro. Echaba de menos tocarla, echaba de menos morderla. En el cuello, en el pecho. Echaba de menos dormir con ella a su lado...

Kagome iba a preguntarle si tenía frío, pero él salió del agua completamente desnudo. Ella se quedó atónita; no, no tenía frío.

Caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas, y Kagome estuvo a punto de gemir. El agua se le deslizaba por el torso, y las gotas brillaban encima de sus abdominales antes de alcanzar sus muslos, sus caderas... y lo que había en medio. Sesshomaru se excitó ante su mirada y su pene se alargó todavía más.

Él la había acostumbrado a darse placer muchas veces. Y ahora hacía unas noches que no. Necesitaba desahogarse... sencillamente, necesitaba estar cerca de él.

—¿Qué quieres, miko?

—Hablar contigo. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Sesshomaru cogió su ropa.

—Ya te dije que lo pensaría.

—Mírame. —Al ver que la esquivaba, insistió—: ¿No? Pues en tu habitacion no podías dejar de hacerlo.

Por fin la miró.

—Eres tú la que nos ha puesto en esta situación. Yo sencillamente trato de sobrellevarla.

—¿Y has decidido no hablar conmigo? ¿Dejar de tocarme?

Sesshomaru se puso los pantalones.

Kagome se acercó a él.

—Sé que todavía sientes algo por mí. Cuando me hirieron estabas angustiadísimo. Te sentiste muy aliviado cuando viste que estaba bien.

—No quería que mi compañera muriese.

«¡Vaya, ha aprendido a ser cínico y sarcástico al mismo tiempo!»

Le tocó el brazo, pero él se apartó.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?

—Dejarme en paz para que pueda pensar.

—Está bien si eso es lo que quieres, pero creía que tal vez necesitarías algo más, a juzgar por cómo me mirabas.

—¿Y si necesitara algo más, qué? ¿Qué me ofrecerías, esposa?

—Sexo. Te estoy ofreciendo sexo.

Él se rió con amargura.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es cumplir con un derecho que me corresponde desde hace tiempo.

—Es verdad.

—Y si ahora estás tan predispuesta, ¿por qué no me dejaste que te poseyera antes?

—No me acuesto con cualquiera, Sesshomaru. Y tú al principio estabas fuera de control, a veces me asustabas. Y luego, cuando me ofrecí a ti, me mordiste.

—Y lo he pagado con creces.

—Sí, así es. Pero la verdad sigue siendo que me ofrecí porque sentía algo por ti. Y ya no podía seguir negándolo.

—¿Tan segura te sentías de mí en el bosque? —se burló él—. ¿Cuando tú no estás predestinada a sentir nada por mí?

—Estaba casi segura. Confío en mis instintos, y ellos me decían que tú eras mio aunque lo queria evitar.

—Una historia muy bonita, viniendo de una miko que solo pensaba entretenerme para despues irse lejos.

—Sesshomaru, sé que me llevará tiempo que vuelvas a confiar en mí, pero también sé que terminaré por conseguirlo. Quizá, mientras, pudiésemos disfrutar el uno del otro. Te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor.

—¿Para que siga protegiéndote? Te estás ofreciendo a un demonio para poder utilizarle. Igual que antes, miko. Nada ha cambiado.

—Me estoy ofreciendo a ti porque te deseo. —Le cogió la mano y le besó la palma antes de colocársela encima de un pecho, y deslizarla luego por su estómago...—. Tócame, comprueba cuánto te deseo.

Como si tuviera voluntad propia, la mano de él siguió descendiendo. Al tocar la falda se detuvo indeciso.

Kagome contuvo la respiración hasta que sus dedos se desliza

ron por debajo de la prenda . Tembló cuando su palma le rozó el muslo.

Cuando con los dedos le rozaron los pliegues del sexo, frunció el cejo y la miró con reproche y adoración en los ojos.

Un demonio salvaje y atormentado.

—Echo de menos el modo en que me tocabas, Sesshomaru. El modo en que me besabas —susurró Kagome. Estaba más húmeda de lo que él la había notado jamás, temblando de necesidad.

Se le dilataron las fosas nasales al oler el deseo femenino.

—Maldita seas, miko —dijo entre dientes, incapaz de detener sus dedos y dejar de acariciarla. Al notar su calor, el pene se le endureció todavía más.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Piel contra piel, Kagome murmuró:

—¿Puedes besarme? —Y le lamió el pectoral lentamente.

Sesshomaru se estremeció y con el antebrazo retuvo la cabeza de ella junto a él.

—Otra vez —le pidió con la voz rota, mientras seguía acariciándola entre las piernas.

Ella sacó la lengua y lo lamió hasta que a él le flaquearon las rodillas.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —La soltó—. Entonces acércate a mí.

Ella se puso de puntillas y se le acercó, y cuando se lamió los labios, él fue incapaz de seguir resistiéndose y atrapó su boca con la suya. Gimió; había echado mucho de menos los labios de su miko durante las noches que había pasado velando su convalescencia.

Podía engañarse a sí mismo, podía convencerse de que de verdad estaban juntos, de que no tenían un pasado. Sí, podía fingir que no había nada entre los dos, sólo deseo. La besó con más fuerza, deslizó la lengua hacia el interior de su boca.

Ella empezó a gemir y los dedos de Sesshomaru, que todavía seguían acariciándola, quedaron empapados. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, apartó la cabeza y la mano.

A decir verdad, entre ellos dos no había nada excepto deseo. No estaban unidos, no confiaban el uno en el otro, no tenían futuro.

Ella se apoyó en él y le besó de nuevo el torso.

—Te deseo —susurró—. Hazme el amor, demonio, por favor.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista hacia los árboles; había empezado a llover y las gotas de agua le mojaban la cara. La lujuria lo recorría entero, pero si no confiaba en Kagome, ¿cómo podía compartir algo tan íntimo con ella?

Un rato antes, había recordado que había una manera de estar juntos sin correr el riesgo de dejarla embarazada. «Pero entonces no puedo marcarla, o eyacularé dentro de ella.»

«¿De verdad era tan fácil?» ¿Iba a poseerla aquella misma noche?

En su guarida, cuando pensaba en cómo sería hacerle el amor, se sentía embargado de la emoción, abrumado incluso. Ahora no sentía nada. Se sentía vacío.

«Relájate y disfruta, haz lo que haría cualquier otro.»

Por fin sabría lo que se sentía al consumar el deseo.

Desvió la vista hacia abajo en cuanto ella empezó a acariciar le el pecho, y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando le pasó una uña por la cintura de los pantalones, adelante y atrás, justo por encima del vello que tenía bajo el ombligo. Se excitó al notar que lo tocaba, la punta de su pene se irguió.

—Oh, Sesshomaru. —Kagome estaba sin aliento—. Dime que pare si no quieres que te toque, amor. De lo contrario...

¿Decirle que parara? Lo que Sesshomaru quería hacer era cogerle la mano y metérsela dentro de los pantalones, quería que lo acariciase; el deseo lo quemaba por dentro y los testículos incluso le dolían.

Kagome pasó un dedo por el extremo más sensible de su miembro y él gimió, consciente de que lo había derrotado. Ella empezó a acariciarlo, pasó la yema por encima de la hendidura del glande hasta que consiguió arrancarle unas gotas de semen.

«Derrotado.»

Sesshomaru le cogió la muñeca y le apartó la mano, y, acto seguido, la tomó en brazos. La llevó hasta donde yacian su yukata, donde la tumbó para poder quitarle la ropa.

En cuanto la tuvo desnuda, se sentó sobre los tobillos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se quedó mirándola, abrumado por su belleza, ebrio de ella.

La niebla le humedecía la piel perfecta. Los pezones rosados subían y bajaban con cada inspiración, los tenía erectos, como si le suplicaran que los besara.

Los ojos de Kagome parecían brillar de deseo.

—Sesshomaru, por favor, no pares ahora. —Estaba apretando las piernas y su cuerpo temblaba ansioso.

—Koishi... Yo nunca... No sé cómo...

—A mí puedes contármelo todo.

—Yo nunca he hecho esto antes y... —Quería expresar bien lo que sentía. No quería hacerle daño, sólo quería darle placer.

Ella se limitó a levantar una rodilla y a separar las piernas para dejar al descubierto los resplandecientes rizos de su entrepierna.

Un gemido se escapó del pecho de Sesshomaru, que se quitó los pantalones y le dijo:

—Me has vencido. —Desnudo, se arrodilló junto a ella—. Esta noche serás mía o moriré de deseo.

•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-•»«•-

Hola muchachas! Antes que nada pido disculpas el trabajo agota mis fuerzas y ganas de escribir ya casi llegamos al final muajaja gracias por sus reviews!

Hasta pronto *sale corriendo*


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru farfulló unas palabras que ella no escucho con claridad. Pero significaran lo que significasen, Kagome supo que expresaban algún sentimiento, y le demostraron que no le había perdido para siempre.

Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, volvió a recordarle a un dios dorado. El enorme cuerpo del demonio era puro músculo.

Un mechón de pelo mojado se le había pegado a la mejilla y sus ojos ambar brillaban, ahora completamente rojos.

Pero al seguir con la vista el camino de vello dorado que conducía a su erección, Kagome se preocupó un poco al ver lo grande que era. Si no iba con cuidado, le haría daño.

«Confía en él, tú le has pedido que te hiciera el amor.»

Sesshomaru se tumbó a su lado, y ella se volvió hacia él para tocarlo.

El demonio la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo dominante —, no me toques más o terminaré en tu mano.

Y, acto seguido, le cogió las muñecas y se las retuvo por encima de la cabeza con una mano. Se acercó dos dedos de la otra a los labios y se arrancó las garras.

Ella tembló de emoción, y su sexo se estremeció de las ganas que tenía de sentir aquellos dedos en su interior.

—Entonces tócame tú, demonio —susurró, y dejó caer ambas rodillas al suelo.

Con un gemido, Sesshomaru la acarició con la palma y la cubrió como si le perteneciera, antes de deslizar el dedo índice dentro de ella.

—¡Sí! —Kagome se deleitó en la caricia, a pesar de que ansiaba más.

Él agachó la cabeza y le besó los pechos, su lengua ardiente le recorrió los pezones. Con la frente arrugada de tan concentrado como estaba, Sesshomaru rodeó un pecho con sus labios y farfulló como un poseso lo dulce que sabía... lo mucho que había soñado con su olor.

Cuando la penetró con otro dedo, ella estaba ya al borde del orgasmo.

—Dime que estás lista —le pidió él antes de dirigirse al otro pecho—. Quiero... hacerte mía. —Movió los dos dedos con de

terminación—. Ah, poseerte de este modo. —Otro movimiento firme de muñeca. Sesshomaru podía sentir que sus palabras la excitaban todavía más—. Mi esposa está húmeda, necesita terminar.

—Sí, estoy lista —dijo con toda la desesperación que sentía—. Por favor, demonio...

Él se colocó entre sus piernas, su piel brillaba por la lluvia, su sexo temblaba ansioso. Tenía los ojos rojos como el fuego y ardían decididos.

Es tan guapo. «Y está a punto de ser mío.»

Él se sujetó el miembro y lo guió hacia el sexo de Kagome.

—Dime que me deseas, miko.

—Te deseo, Sesshomaru. —Gimió en cuanto notó que la punta se deslizaba en su interior—. Jamás he deseado a nadie como a ti.

Él desvió la vista hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían y tragó saliva, nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

—Por fin sé lo que se siente.

«Por fin estoy con mi esposa.»

—Sí, sí —murmuró ella arqueando las caderas sin ningún pudor.

Con cada ondulación, el sexo de Kagome humedecía el pene de Sesshomaru, dejándole probar lo que sentía cuando empujaba.

Él quería perderse en su interior, quería que su cuerpo lo en

volviera por completo.

—Ve con cuidado durante un rato.

La lluvia caía sobre la piel de Kagome, y Sesshomaru empezó a echarse hacia adelante, gimiendo a medida que el calor de ella le daba la bienvenida. Cuando su sexo lo atrapó, él ya no pudo dejar de mirarlo, y se quedó sin aliento al sentir lo apretada que estaba. «Después de haberme pasado tanto tiempo preguntándo

me cómo...»

—Despacio, demonio. —Se aferró a los hombros de él y cambió de postura, buscando una que le permitiera a él penetrarla por completo—. Por favor.

«Despacio. Tengo que conseguirlo.» Colocó las manos temblorosas detrás de los muslos de ella, le separó las piernas un poco más, y, despacio, fue deslizándose. Su pene había empezado a temblar, incluso le dolía. Y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad.

Él seguía mirando la unión de sus cuerpos. Un sentimiento similar a la pena lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás encajarían. El delicado físico de Kagome no estaba hecho para al

guien como él.

—miko, no puedo... —Ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo—. Tú no... —¿Cómo podía preguntárselo? Apenas era capaz de formular sus propios pensamientos, así que darles voz estaba casi fuera de su alcance—. ¿No te hago daño?

—No, Sesshomaru. —Movió la cabeza, y la exquisita esencia del pelo de ella lo embriagó.

«¿De verdad?» Si ella no estaba preocupada, entonces podía relajarse. Kagome sabía mejor que él cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas.

—Demonio, casi estás a... —Se quedó sin aliento al notar que él llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. El calor lo en

volvía por completo—. ¡Ah, ahí! —Arqueó la espalda y el sexo de ella se deslizó por su erección.

Sesshomaru casi perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Kagome! —gimió, aturdido por el placer—. No hay nada mejor. —Quería saborear el momento, deleitarse en aquella unión. Pero el instinto lo empujó a moverse, le exigió que empujara con las caderas. Retrocedió por primera vez. Y sintió tantísimo placer que un rugido desgarrador se escapó de su pecho. Tensó la espalda.

Otro movimiento de caderas.

«Dioses santos.» Hasta aquel instante no sabía lo que era vivir.

Gimió y la miró, y le dijo en demoníaco que era preciosa, perfecta.

Que estaba en el cielo.

Se tumbó encima de ella y se movió hacia adelante, desespera

do por poseerla del modo más básico.

Ahora sí que le estaba haciendo daño.

—Tranquilo, demonio. —Él no parecía oírla. Al principio le había gustado mucho, pero él se estaba excitando cada vez más y su erección no paraba de crecer. Kagome podía sentir cómo tem

blaba en su interior—. Por favor, ¿puedes esperar un segundo, por favor?

Él se incorporó un poco y la miró incrédulo, como si despertara de un sueño. Pero dejó de moverse.

Negar sus instintos era pura agonía. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que temblaba y los músculos del torso, de los brazos y del cuello tan tensos que se le marcaban bajo la piel.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó con mucho más acento que de costumbre.

—Sí, un poco. Necesito acostumbrarme a ti.

La frente y el torso de Sesshomaru se empaparon de sudor.

—¿Qué... qué puedo hacer?

—¿Puedes besarme aquí otra vez? —Le ofreció un pecho.

Él frunció el cejo como si ella le hubiera dejado completamente descolocado.

Gimiendo desesperado, le acarició los pechos y se acercó un pezón a los labios. Su hambrienta boca se lo besó hasta casi rozar la agonía.

Kagome arqueó la espalda.

—¡Más, demonio!

Sesshomaru se dedicó al otro pecho, sin olvidar el que había estado besándole antes, que pellizcó con los dedos.

Ella no tardó en ansiar que él se moviera en su interior.

—Ahora —le suplicó, moviendo las caderas y pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo—. Estoy lista.

Como respuesta, el demonio se movió despacio.

El placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kagome.

—¡Ah, sí! —No le dolía. Era puro éxtasis—. Más...

Otro movimiento de caderas.

Ahora que nada la distraía, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru acertaba con precisión en el clítoris con cada uno de sus movimientos. Se dio cuenta de que las sudadas caderas de él rozaban la parte interior de sus muslos.

Se dio cuenta de que la llenaba por completo, como si formara parte de ella. Un único ser, sin principio ni fin.

—No puedo parar otra vez, miko —gimió Sesshomaru contra el pecho de Kagome.

—¡No, hagas lo que hagas, no pares! —gritó ella en cuanto él echó las caderas hacia atrás.

Su esposa quería que continuase. Aferrándose al poco auto

control que le quedaba, y decidido a hacerla llegar al orgasmo, Sesshomaru la obedeció.

Volvió a mover las caderas una y otra vez hasta que por fin encontró el ritmo.

—Bebe mi sangre —le pidió Kagome mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al del otro.

Él se incorporó sobre los brazos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Empujó y a ella le temblaron los pe

chos. Los pezones excitados, todavía húmedos de la lengua de él. ¿La había oído bien?

—Muérdeme el cuello...

—No puedo. —A aquellas alturas tenía serias dudas de si sería capaz de apartarse a tiempo.

Y seguro que no podría si la sangre de Kagome corría por sus venas.

Ella movió la cabeza desesperada.

—Muérdeme el pecho y bebe mi sangre, igual que la última vez.

—¡Basta! Cállate —le suplicó, a pesar de que no podía dejar de mirarla. Su suave piel lo atraía sin remedio. Beber su sangre mientras le daba placer...

¿Qué sentiría al hundir los colmillos en su cuello mientras otra parte de él seguía dentro del cuerpo de ella? ¿Cómo sería estar bajo la piel de Kagome de dos maneras distintas al mismo tiempo

Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a contenerse, a no caer en la tentación de morderla. Los gemidos de Kagome eran cada vez más constantes, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda para atraerlo hacia si. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, y él quería que lo alcanzara. «Entrégate a mí, miko...»

Sesshomaru se movía entre sus caderas, guiado por el lujurioso calor que emanaba de ella. La cogió por la nuca y la levantó.

—Nunca podré renunciar a ti. Nunca dejaré que te vayas.

«¡Entrégate a mí!»

—Demonio... —La angustiada expresión de Kagome se convirtió en otra de puro éxtasis y los ojos le brillaron como estre

llas—. Oh, me estás... —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó—: ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sí, sí!

Él notó que ella apretaba los músculos al alcanzar el clímax, envolviendo su pene de aquel modo que había imaginado tantas veces.

Pero la realidad era mucho mejor que todas sus fantasías. El olor de ella, sus gritos, el modo en que su cuerpo se movía deba

jo de él. Moverse en su interior mientras tenía un orgasmo...

—¡Por todos los dioses, Kagome! —gritó.

Iba a explotar. El sello iba a romperse, el semen estaba subiéndole. Había esperado cuatrocientos años para eyacular, para ofre

cerle su parte más íntima a otra persona.

Cuando estuvo tan excitado que ya no podía ni moverse, cuando estaba a punto de tener el mayor orgasmo de toda su vida, su mente le susurró:

«Sólo es deseo»

—¿Qu... qué? —Kagome no entendía nada—. ¿Qué has hecho?

¿Sesshomaru se había apartado antes de terminar?

El demonio alcanzó el orgasmo encima del estómago de ella, estremeciéndose mientras gritaba su nombre. Y Kagome sintió como si la hubiese abofeteado. Ni siquiera se había roto el sello demoníaco, ni siquiera había eyaculado.

Ahora yacía encima de ella, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, moviendo las caderas lá ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

—Bueno, ya puedes levantarte.

Él levantó la cabeza a duras penas, todavía estaba sonriendo.

—No sé si puedo moverme, mujer.

Esa media sonrisa casi fue la perdición de Kagome. Se lo veía tan joven, tan relajado...; tenía los ojos completamente ambar.

—No me moveré hasta que lo hayamos hecho otra vez. —Empezó a excitarse de nuevo.

—Apártate.

Sesshomaru frunció el cejo ante su tono de voz y se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Se lo había hecho, pero no del modo que él imaginaba. Se echó hacia atrás y salió de debajo de él.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿He... he hecho algo mal?

—Dame un segundo, Sesshomaru. —Ni siquiera podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Acababa de tener la mejor experiencia sexual de toda su vida, había sentido la conexión emocional más intensa desde que tenía uso de razón, y él la había estafado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacérselo?

Antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, le había parecido que Sesshomaru estaba completamente entregado.

Pero claro, él no confiaba en ella. Y en el fondo de su ser quizá incluso la odiaba. O ambas cosas.

Lo único que Kagome sabía seguro era que Sesshomaru había sido capaz de negar su instinto demoníaco, de negarse a sí mismo aquel placer con tal de asegurarse de que no se quedaba embarazada de un hijo suyo.

A pesar de que había jurado que jamás la abandonaría, que ja

más la dejaría ir, odiaba cada minuto que pasaba con ella.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —le preguntó cuando Kagome empezó a vestirse—. ¿Estás enfadada por cómo he terminado? ¿Está mal visto en los de tu especie?

—Es sólo que no esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Lo sé. Si llega a ser mejor, no habría podido apartarme.

—Segunda bofetada de la noche —farfulló ella. Y luego añadió—: Pero has podido.

—¿Estás enfadada por eso? No sabía que querías tener un hijo.

Esperó a estar vestida para enfrentarse a él.

—¡Y no quería! ¡No quiero! —Se apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente—. No es que quiera tener un hijo, pero creía que tú necesitabas romper el sello y seguir tus instintos y todas esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu alma gemela.

—Sí, y mis instintos han sido... insistentes —dijo él como si le estuviera explicando que dos y dos suman cuatro—. A mí también me sorprende haber sido capaz de negarlos.

—Si esos instintos han sido tan insistentes, señal de que tus motivos para terminar fuera de mí también lo son. Mira, comprendo por qué lo has hecho. Si me dejas embarazada, yo podría desaparecer y tú nunca sabrías dónde está tu importantísimo heredero.

Sesshomaru se concentró para entender algunas palabras, las comprendió se quedó atónito.

—¿Heredero de qué, Kagome? —solto recuperó la compostura y añadió—: Lo he hecho porque sé cómo tratarías a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? —Tercera bofetada de la noche—. ¿Crees que maltrataría a mi propio bebé?

—Tú misma lo dijiste, hay cosas con las que uno no puede arriesgarse. Yo tengo que estar presente para proteger a mi hijo.

—¿De quién?

—De cualquiera, de todo —dijo— Sesshomaru tenía razón, tenía que quedarse con él para que la protegiera.

A pesar de que acabara de hacerla sentir sucia y poca cosa. «¡Quiero recuperar mi vida!»

—Sabes que es verdad. Y yo no quiero que mi hijo sea tan vulnerable.

—Te olvidas de una cosa: el bebe me tendria a mí.

—¿Crees que alguna vez podré olvidarme de eso, miko que puedes irte sin mi?

Kagome había oído hablar de amores que podían superar cualquier obstáculo. Pero también había oído decir que había cosas que una pareja era incapaz de sobrellevar. Y empezaba a temer que ella y Sesshomaru no iban a poder con el pasado con su rechazo inicial.

Él se puso de nuevo los pantalones.

—Estás enfadada conmigo sin motivo.

—Y tú me estás tratando como si fuera una zorra malvada capaz de abandonar a tu hijo. Yo no soy así. A decir verdad, no soy mala persona. —Sabía que Sesshomaru había tenido una vida muy difícil, que había sobrevivido a cosas que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar. Kagome podía entender que desconfiara. «Pero no sé qué puedo hacer»—. ¿Me perdonarás algún día? ¿O siempre creerás que soy una mentirosa?

—¿Y qué harías si te dejara embarazada?

—No te separaría de tu hijo. —Como si pudiera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru siempre formaría parte de su vida. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Él estaba ahora en su vida y no se separaría de ella por las buenas.

Quizá el demonio tuviera razón al querer mantener cierta distancia emocional. Su relación estaba condenada.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por él? Su corazón no paraba de gritarle la palabra «marido».

Pero ahora su terquedad alzaba un muro que no estaba segura de poder traspasar.

»•« »•«»•« »•«»•« »•«»•« »•«»•« »•«

Y lo dejo hasta ahí les cuento que tendre tres dias fatales a partir de hoy por cuestiones laborales. Gracias por el apoyo y los buenos deseos tratare de actualizar esta noche. Sayonara!


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome ya estaba agotada de que el demonio la evitara, desde que hicieron el amor. Asi que decidio confrontarle harta de verle dormir bajo los arboles para no compartir el lecho con ella.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí atrapados sólo porque tienes miedo de que te abandone cuando regrese a casa —le dijo—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que también podría dejarte aquí?

Sesshomaru se tensó y le enseñó los colmillos.

—Inténtalo, miko. Siempre iré tras de ti. ¡Nada me detendrá!

Kagome ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa? —farfulló en voz tan baja que él apenas pudo oírla—. Amo a alguien que es incapaz de sentir lo mismo por mí.

—¿Amor? —soltó él—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? —A Sesshomaru se le paró el corazón.

Quizá debería contárselo todo. Si tanto temía la reacción de ella, quizá lo mejor sería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes. Tarde o temprano terminaría por abandonarlo. «Y no me importará, porque ya no confío en ella.»

Kagome levantó el rostro.

—Sí, Sesshomaru —contestó abatida—. Quiero que me ames.

—¡No sabes nada de mí! Pero lo sabrás. —Le contaría su sórdido pasado, no omitiría ningún detalle. Así ella comprendería con qué clase de individuo se había casado—. Cuando termine la noche, lo sabrás todo.

«Lo sabrás todo...» Sesshomaru tenía una expresión cruel, como si tuviera intención de hacerle daño con lo que iba a contarle.

Pero ya se lo estaba haciendo. El demonio estaba convencido de que su relación dependía de cuál fuese su pasado, de cómo dicho pasado lo afectaba a él. En vez de pensar que tenía que tener en cuenta el pasado de ambos, y forjar su futuro juntos a partir de eso. Le costaba confiar en ella, pues bien, a ella le costaba alejar

se de él, que la ignorase, que la rechazase...

—Pues cuéntamelo, Sesshomaru. Quiero saberlo todo.

A pesar de que el demonio quería aparentar indiferencia, el rojo de sus ojos evidenciaba lo poco calmado que estaba. Kagome supo en aquel preciso instante que lo que le iba a contar, jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

—Mi madre era una puta —empezó—. No tengo ni idea de porque mi padre la eligio para concebirme.

Eso Kagome ya lo sabía, pero tras sopesar si debía decírselo, decidió escucharlo y callar.

—¿mataste a tu madre?

—Cuando crecí, fui a visitarla al castillo donde vivía. Quería enseñarle en qué me había convertido, quería que se arrepintiese de haberme abandonado. Y cuando me sirvió una copa en

venenada, la obligué a bebérsela.

A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón al comprender por qué Sesshomaru había ido a ver a aquella demonio. Él todavía ansiaba que su madre lo quisiese, a pesar de que quizá lo deseara de forma inconsciente, o de que incluso ahora siguiera ignorándolo. Y su ma

dre le había respondido sirviéndole una bebida envenenada.

Sesshomaru malinterpretó el silencio de Kagome.

—¡Se lo tenía merecido!Él le aguantó la mirada.

Ahora ella le comprendía mucho motivo por el que no quería dejarla embarazada.

¿Cómo podía confiar en que Kagome sería buena madre si la suya lo había abandonado a su suerte y había permitido que se criara en soledad y lejos de una familia? Su propia madre lo había vendido y había tratado de asesinarlo. ¿Por qué iba a esperar que ella fuera distinta?

Kagome nunca había conocido a una persona a la que le costase más confiar en la gente que a ía heridas mucho peores en el alma. «Y yo se las he abierto.»

—¿Y qué piensa ahora la miko de su esposo?

Sesshomaru se preparó para soportar la repulsión de Kagome, a pesar de que sabía que no debería importarle lo que opinase.

Pero mientras la veía pensar su respuesta, se arrepintió de haberle contado todo aquello. No podría soportar que lo mirase con asco, de ella no podría soportarlo...

—Te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí y que me hayas contado tu pasado —dijo al fin—. Eso explica muchas cosas. Pero no modifica para nada lo que siento por ti.

Sesshomaru soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Y entonces se puso furioso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó con rabia—. Estás mintiendo, quieres engañarme otra vez. ¿Cómo es posible que no te dé asco?

—No me lo das. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso y quiero consolarte, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado lo más mínimo.

Él apretó los puños. «A mí me sucede lo mismo.» ¿Qué tenía que hacer para aflojar el nudo que sentía en el estómago, para dejar atrás aquellas dudas tan amargas?

«Ya no quiero sentirme así...»

Al ver que él no respondía, Kagome se puso en pie.

—Me voy, Sesshomaru. Pero hay algo que deberías saber. —Esperó a que él la mirase antes de añadir—: Si me has contado todo esto para levantar un muro entre los dos, te ha salido mal. Lo único que has conseguido es que te ame todavía más.

«¡Lo que carece totalmente de sentido!» Después de revivir todos esos recuerdos, él se moría por dentro. Quería hacerle daño, quería arrancarle aquella máscara de preocupación y empatía. «Nunca volveré a creer en nadie.»

En cuanto Kagome dio media vuelta para volver a su habitacion, Sesshomaru levantó una mano, la sujetó por el tobillo y tiró de ella hacia la arena.

—No he terminado contigo, esposa.

Ella lo miró, pero no estaba furiosa ni alerta, sino decidida.

—Me alegro, porque yo jamás terminaré contigo, Sesshomaru. —Le acarició el rostro y descansó la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Sus ojos se suavizaron al mirarlo.

Cada vez que lo miraba así, el rencor de Sesshomaru aumentaba.

—El único motivo por el que aceptarías a alguien como yo en tu cama —le sujetó las manos y se las retuvo encima de la cabeza— es porque sabes que sin mi protección estarías indefensa. —Estaba tan seguro de eso como de su propio reflejo—. Y cuando estés sana y salva en tu casa, ya no me necesitarás.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Demuéstramelo —dijo con voz cruel—

Demuéstrame por qué una hembra de tan alta cuna como tú que desciendes de Midoriko —le rompió el kimono dejándole los pechos al descubierto y apretándoselos sin delicade

za— iba a querer acostarse con alguien como yo.

—Sesshomaru, quiero acostarme contigo porque te deseo.

—¿De verdad quieres que el bastardo de una puta youkai se meta entre tus piernas? —le susurró él al oído después de arrancarse también la yukata. Le levantó el resto del kimono hasta la cintura y le desnudó el sexo—. ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no te parecería sospechoso? —Se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se colocó encima de ella.

—Te deseo. Siempre te desearé.

Sesshomaru colocó la punta de su erección a la entrada del sexo de Kagome y a ella se le aceleró la respiración y se excitó, lo que sólo sirvió para que él se pusiera más furioso.

—¿Te gusta que te folle un asesino? —le enredó una mano en el pelo—. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame de verdad! ¿Qué ves que los demás son incapaces de ver?

—Veo a mi marido.

El gimió frustrado y la penetró con un único movimiento. A pesar de que estaba hecho un lío, el placer le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Ella separó los labios al sentirlo en su interior y se quedó sin aliento. Luego susurró:

—Te amo.

Él se quedó petrificado y la miró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El cuerpo del demonio era una masa de nervios, una bomba a punto de estallar, pero Kagome se lo repitió:

—Te amo, Sesshomaru.

—¡Cállate! —La penetró con fuerza y ella apretó los dientes.

—Te amo.

—Deja de decir eso —le ordenó, moviendo las caderas, deslizando su erección hasta lo más profundo. La miró como si la odiase, como si quisiera castigarla por amarlo, a pesar de que Kagome podía sentir las emociones que irradiaban de él; sentía lo mucho que anhelaba que le amase de verdad.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme daño?

Él se detuvo encima de ella.

—Te lo tendrías merecido. —Los ojos del demonio se llenaron de más dolor del que Kagome había visto jamás. Y entonces lo vio desviar la mirada hacia su cuello—. Si te muerdo, ¿seguirás diciendo que me amas?

«Sí, siempre.»

—Compruébalo tú mismo.

—Probablemente tendrías otro orgasmo. ¿No es así, mujer?

En vez de morderla, se puso de rodillas y le soltó las manos. Acto seguido, le sujetó el trasero y la colocó de tal modo que pudiese penetrarla más.

Cuando llegó a lo más profundo de Kagome, movió las caderas como si fueran pistones. Sus poderosos músculos se flexionaban bajo su piel sudada. Ella trató de arquearse para ir al encuentro de él, ansiosa por acompasar sus movimientos, pero Sesshomaru tenía demasiada fuerza.

La fricción... sus gemidos de placer... el calor que crecía dentro de ella.

Sólo con mirarlo moverse de ese modo llegó al borde del orgasmo. Levantó las manos y le acarició el torso, y luego las deslizó hacia abajo.

Con cada una de las caricias de ella, con cada una de las acometidas de él, la tensión dentro de Kagome iba a más, hasta que no pudo soportarlo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —gritó, desesperada por alcanzar el orgasmo. Movió la cabeza frenética, y notó que estaba a punto de estallar.

Por fin la embargó el placer. Ardiente. Sin límites.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Sí, Sesshomaru! —Arqueó la espalda, le clavó las uñas en las caderas, deseando más, anhelando que él lle

gara aún más hondo.

—Te siento —murmuró él—. Siento tu orgasmo a mi alrededor. —Y en el último minuto, justo cuando creía que iba a terminar dentro de ella, él echó las caderas hacia atrás.

Con un grito agónico, su erección se estremeció encima del estómago de Kagome, y el demonio tembló y se movió sin ningún control encima de ella hasta que por fin terminó.

Cuando Sesshomaru se derrumbó, Kagome se quedó mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por todo el daño que le habían hecho. Le dolía como si se lo hubiesen hecho a ella.

Y junto al oído, Sesshomaru le susurró.

—Sigo sin haber terminado contigo, esposa.

Kagome se despertó justo antes de que amaneciera. La niebla los envolvía a ella y a ía lloviendo. Y ahora todo estaba tranquilo y sereno.

El demonio seguía dormido, lo que no era de extrañar. Debía de estar exhausto tras tantas horas de sexo sudoroso, frenético y —cruzó los dedos— catártico.

A pesar de todo, él no le había hecho daño.

Al terminar la noche, Sesshomaru se tumbó de lado para poder abrazarla, y la apretó junto a su torso. Con el cuerpo temblando, y con voz ronca, había dicho:

—Una ningen tiene mi vida en sus manos, koishi. Vivo y muero por ti.

Ahora Kagome lo estaba mirando. Tenía el cejo fruncido, y los ojos se le movían detrás de los párpados.

«Es tan hermoso...» Tan salvaje... Y estaba tan perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel demonio que sólo había conocido el dolor y el rechazo fuese tan bueno y orgulloso?

Le recorrió el rostro con los dedos y repitió las palabras de él:

—Kagome es de Sesshomaru.

»••« »••« »••« »••« »••« »••« »••« »••«

Mmm si hasta yo me pregunto de donde saque las ideas para esta retorcida adaptacion !

En fin besos y abrazos!

Ando full de trabajo lamentablemente aun no elijo como seguir mis otras historias necesito un novio que me inspire xD

Hasta pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba convencida de que habían dado un paso hacia adelante. Sesshomaru había dado rienda suelta a sus frustraciones, le había contado su secreto. Seguro que eso los había unido. Estaba convencida de que él podría perdonarla por haber pensado que podia abandonarle y volver a su epoca.

Pero ¿podría superar el resto? ¿Podría olvidar los cuatro siglos de sufrimientos, de traiciones, antes de que le rompiera el corazón?

Cuando se despertase, le diría que las cosas iban a cambiar. No iba a tolerarle que dijera crueldades, ni sobre ella ni sobre él mismo. Era su marido, y ni loca iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Sesshomaru, hablase mal de sí mismo.

Le demostraría que él era mucho más que su pasado. ¿Acaso Kagome creía que el amor podía curar todas las heridas del demonio? ¿Contrarrestar años de abandono?

No. Pero el amor de una buena esposa y el de los hijos que ella le daria,Kagome tenía intención de vencer las dudas que Sesshomaru pudiese tener. Recurriría a todo lo que fuera necesario para demostrárselo. Si él creía que su pasado tenía más fuerza que el futuro que iban a tener juntos, entonces señal de que nunca había visto a una humana testaruda dispuesta a salvar su matrimonio.

Sesshomaru se despertó tarde y parpadeó al ver tanta niebla. Acababa de soñar un recuerdo de Kagome, uno que nunca había visto antes.

Era de cuando él estaba encadenado y humillado frente a los ciudadanos de la Ciudad de las Cenizas, y Kagome lo miró y pensó: «Sesshomaru es noble».

El demonio se incorporó de un salto y miró a través de la niebla. Todavía estaba estupefacto. En el pasado, él había ansiado ser noble querido y valorado por sus padres. Quizá no lo fuera de verdad, pero que su esposa creyera que lo era...

«Me conformo con eso.»

Entonces le dio un vuelco el corazón. Kagome había pensado eso antes de la noche anterior, cuando Sesshomaru se había comportado con todo menos nobleza hacia ella.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de castigarla? ¿Acaso pretendía desquitarse con la miko de todo el daño que le habían hecho a lo largo de los siglos?

Volvió a sentarse y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Las cosas que le había dicho, que le había hecho. Y la había poseído sobre el suelo, como si fuera una cualquiera.

Se sintió tan culpable que tuvo ganas de vomitar. «Ve a buscarla. Pídele perdón. Haz que lo comprenda.» Con esos pensamientos en mente, se puso en pie, se vistió y corrió a por ella.

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Con sus garras como dagas, sus cuerpos escuálidos y sus ropas hechas harapos. Su fétido hedor ya impregnaba el aire. Muchos demonios...

Los había a docenas. Eran tantos que habían saturado las trampas de Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo era posible?

Habían infectado a gente para incrementar el número de sus filas controlando como marionetas a campesinos inocentes.

Para mantener a aquellas bestias alejadas de ella, Sesshomaru había salido a su encuentro.

Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a los enemigos con valentía y no dejaba de romper cuellos al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus garras,el demonio no tardó en estar rodeado.

«No puedo quedarme aqui mi demonio corre peligro.»

Una de las bestias volvió la cabeza hacia ella y saltó hacia adelante con los colmillos chorreándole. Estaba a seis metros, a tres...

Se lanzó encima de Kagome. Ésta lo esquivó y echó el brazo hacia atrás para apuntar hacia el cuello de la criatura. La decapitó usando una espada, pero otros enemigos se dirigieron hacia ella.

—¡No! —gritó Sesshomaru—. ¡Venid aquí! —Los provocó para que lo atacasen a él, pero a pesar de ello, la mitad se dirigieron a Kagome.

Un desconocido había aparecido justo detrás de Kagome. Tenía los ojos rojos. En estado de shock, la miko levantó la espada pero justo cuando lo iba a atacar, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba familiar. Aunque no estaba segura, porque él se cubría el rostro con una mano para que no le diese el sol.

—Midoriko me ha mandado a buscaros. Soy Kaze —le explicó, mientras la piel iba llenándosele de ampollas—. Llevo horas peinando los alrededores. —Lo parecía; estaba sudado y cansado, como si hubiera estado viajando durante días—. Se supone que tengo que decirte que ese anillo fue lo ultimo que tu difunto padre mando a forjar para ti.

—Ah, Kami, eres de los buenos.

El desconocido extendió los dedos como si articularlos le inflijiera dolor y se le desenfocó la mirada. Siseó de dolor.

—No puedo... quedarme más tiempo, miko. Y esas bestias se están acercando.

—¡No podemos irnos sin el demonio que está allí! —Kagome señaló a Sesshomaru, pero tenía a tantos enemigos encima que apenas podía verlo—. ¡Llévatelo con nosotros, Kaze! Por favor. —Al ver que él se negaba con movimientos cada vez más torpes, Kagome, gritó—: ¡Sesshomaru!—¡Aquí, demonio! —

Más enemigos iban acercándose a ella, y Kagome volvió a levantar la espada ensangrentada.

Él volvió a mover la cabeza.

—Tengo que regresar contigo. —Kaze la cogió por la cintura aferrandola entre sus brazos.

En ese instante, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y la vio. Abrió los ojos asustado y gritó:

—¡No, no!

Corrió hacia ellos, pero lo interceptaron...

—¡Sesshomaru! —grito su mujer.

Kagome trató de ir con él, pero Kaze la retuvo. Y cuando el desconocido intentó teletransportarse, la miko se resistió.

—¡Date prisa, Sesshomaru!

«Un desconocido de ojos rojos tiene a Kagome .»

Kagome trató de soltarse y alargó los dedos para ver si alcanzaba a Sesshomaru, no lo consiguió y gritó el nombre del demonio.

A pesar de que el desconocido tenía la piel en llamas, no la soltó.

Sesshomaru mató a los demonios y esquivó sus ataques. Las criaturas empezaron a alimentarse de sus propias bajas, lo que las frenó un poco. Él buscó frenético a su alrededor el modo de zafarse de aquella horda.

—¡Date prisa, Sesshomaru! —gritó Kagome.

La frustración amenazaba con ahogarlo y apretó los puños. «No puedo alcanzarla.» Por todos los dioses, ojalá pudiese teletransportarse guiado por la sangre de su hembra .

«¡Pues acuérdate de cómo se hace!» Llevaba siglos sin poder teletransportarse y nunca había estado tan frenético, nunca se había esforzado tanto por recordar cómo se hacía.

«Recuerda, o la perderemos.»

Tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo. «Tengo que llegar donde está Kagome.» Se mareó, y al mareo lo siguió la confusión. «He sentido esto antes.» En aquel instante, recordó que se había sentido exactamente igual cuando corrió hacia ella el día en que el aracnea la atacó.

En ambas ocasiones había estado aterrorizado de no poder llegar a tiempo. «Acuérdate, Sesshomaru, o la perderás para siempre.» Gritó desesperado y volvió a intentarlo.

Los demoniacos seres volvieron a estrechar el círculo una vez más.

«Tengo que... ir con Kagome.»

Y entonces sintió aquella inolvidable sensación de estar flotando. ¡Empezó a desaparecer! No, sólo se difuminó un poco. Fijó la vista en el precioso rostro de su miko y volvió a intentarlo.

No daba crédito: había logrado desaparecer. No tuvo tiempo de dar gracias a los dioses cuando volvió a aparecer. Tensó las garras, listo para atacar...

Se habían ido. El desconocido se había llevado a Kagome . Podían estar en cualquier parte. A Sesshomaru estuvieron a punto de fallarle las piernas.

«Un desconocido tiene a mi companera», el pensamiento no paraba de repetirse en su confusa mente. ¡Tendría que haber encontrado el modo de llevársela de allí! Kagome se lo había advertido mil veces.

Por culpa de su propio egoísmo lo había perdido todo.

Estuvo a punto de volverse loco. «Mantén la calma, se dijo» El desconocido no iba a matar a Kagome ; si hubiera querido matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Así que la había secuestrado por algún motivo.

Pero ¿cuál? ¡Tengo que salir de esta jodido lugar!

«Ahora puedo rastrear.» Pero tanto un desconocido como un demonio sólo podían teletransportarse a lugares que hubieran visto antes o lugares que recordaran.

«¿Acaso no recuerdo la vida de Kagome?» Sesshomaru podía rastrear a la tierra que había visto en los recuerdos de la miko, localizar su comunidad, iniciar la búsqueda. «Cuando encuentre a quien me arrebato a mi mujer... me suplicará que lo mate.»

Sesshomaru vislumbró el pico de una montaña a lo lejos y rastreó hacia allí para huir de las criaturas que aun lo seguian.

Tenía que conseguir algo de tiempo y recordar un lugar en el que no había estado nunca.

En cuanto el desconocido se materializó en, el templo Higurashi, soltó a kagome sin ninguna delicadeza. Estaba completamente en llamas.

—¡Naomi! —gritó.

La madre de Kagome le respondió y corrió a su lado a apagarle el fuego.

Sin hacer caso de sus heridas, el desconocido susurró:

—Te necesito, koishi.

Ella tragó saliva y se preocupó y excitó al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, mi corazon.

Él la cogió en brazos y ambos desaparecieron.

—Espera, no —gritó Kagome—. ¿Adónde ha ido? ¡Tengo que ir a buscarle!

—¿A buscar a quién? —preguntó su abuelo—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Acabo de conseguir que regresaras.

Kagome, ¿de quién es esa sangre que tienes en la espada?

El arma de Kagome estaba sucia de la sangre marrón de las criaturas que habian atacado el castillo del oeste.

—¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo! ¿Adónde se ha ido Kaze? Tenemos que encontrarle.

Su abuelo negó con la cabeza.

—Kaze es algo especial. No estará bien hasta dentro de varios días. —

Kagome estudió los rostros de los presentes y vio que había mikos, monjes conjuradores los conocia por las fotografias que su abuelo solia mostrarle.

—Kagome —dijo su abuelo—, sólo puedo dirigir a uno de nostros hacia la epoca en la que estabas, y eso en el caso de que ésa persona pueda descifrar mis vagas indicaciones, pero no puedo mandarlo al lugar exacto del que has venido. Al parecer, a Kaze le ha llevado más de tres horas dar contigo.

Con lo poco que conocía el oeste, Kagome nunca correría más rápido que un desconocido rastreando y materializandose. Ella tardaría mucho más de tres horas en encontrar a Sesshomaru...

«¡No puedo perder más tiempo!»

—Abuelo, dale las direcciones a quien sea para que pueda teletransportarme

Yukiko una de las hermanas de su padre dio un paso al frente queriendo contenerla e impedir que siguiera con aquello de irse a buscar a quien sabe quien.

—¡No, maldita seas! ¡Me ire ahora mismo! —Si le sucedía algo a Sesshomaru... Se llevó una mano al pecho al pensar en el demonio en medio de todas aquellas bestias—. ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo abuelo!

Midori (su prima) se puso en pie. Estaba tan enfadada que tembló todo el salón.

—Dime que no acabas de gritarle a mi madre.

—Lo he hecho. ¡Y más te vale que le convenzas de que coopere si quieres seguir teniendo refugio en este templo!

—¿Y ahora me amenazas a mí? —Midori entrecerró los ojos—. Te retorceré el cerebro. —Levantó las palmas de las manos y se dispuso a atacar.

—¿Crees que no se han hecho sellos para evitar que se produzcan ataques dentro del templo? —miro a su abuelo—. ¿Lo has hecho, no?

Su abuelo asintió atónito.

En su arrogancia, Sesshomaru había creído que podía protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

Y ahora, un desconocido le había arrebatado a su esposa delante de sus propias narices.

«Siempre perderás.»

No, esa vez no podía perder. Esa vez no.

«Concéntrate.» Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar los recuerdos de Kagome. No quería aparecer en medio de aquella taberna en la que sonaba aquella horrible mú ía que conseguir que lo ayudasen a buscar al desconocido para que pudiera arrancarle los brazos y las piernas.

«Concéntrate.» Notó que empezaba a rastrear. No tenía ni idea de dónde aparecería, pero se dejó llevar.

Apareció en una tierra desconocida, de noche. Hacía calor.

Delante de él había una casa con piscina y rodeada de árboles.

Negó con la cabeza. Le costaba creer que hubiera funcionado. ¿Aquello era el hogar de su esposa?

Frunció el cejo. Aquella casa estaba vacía. No había luz ni olía a comida, ni se movía nada por ningún lado. No parecía el lugar que había visto en los recuerdos de Kagome.

«¿Cómo puedo encontrarla?»

Nada. El viento sopló entre los árboles y olió la lluvia. Un rayo cayó en la distancia; la tormenta estaba acercándose.

El grito de una mujer irrumpió en la noche. «¡Kagome!»

Rastreó en esa dirección, desapareció y apareció varias veces. En cada ocasión se materializaba más cerca de ella. No tardó en localizar la casa de la miko.

Cada vez que caía un rayo, descubría una nueva faceta de el templo. Cuando los rayos dieron una tregua, vio la silueta de un edificio imponente, rodeado por una verja negra. Y al empezar a caer de nuevo rayos, vio una estructura que había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, rodeada de animales. Había serpientes en el jardín, insectos y multitud de reptiles.

Sesshomaru se acercó. Unos pequeños animales negros —gatos— le dieron la bienvenida y se metieron por entre sus piernas.

Ahora podía oír claramente la voz de la miko. No parecía asustada; estaba furiosa y no paraba de gritar. ¿No corría peligro?

Se teletransportó dentro, decidido a sacarla de aquel lugar, y entonces oyó:

—... si quieres que tu hija salga ilesa de ésta, ¡más te vale llevarme de vuelta ahora mismo!

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y Kagome apartó la vista de Midori, con la que se estaba peleando con uñas y dientes, sin poderes. Los presentes las estaban mirando atónitos.

«Así es. ¡Estoy creando una tormenta!»

—¡Yukiko, maldita sea, llévame a esa isla!

—Madre, no te metas en esto —le advirtió Midori, dándole una patada a Kagome en los riñones. A pesar de que no tenía poderes, la jovencita era una gran luchadora, pero Kagome estaba peleando por su compañero.

Otra patada en los riñones.

—Zorra —siseó Kagome dándole un empujón. En un golpe de suerte, le había acertado en el plexo se quedó sin aliento. Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad, empuñó su espada y la acercó al cuello de su prima.

—Está sucia de sangre de demonios.

Yukiko abrió los labios asustada y los ojos se le pusieron negros.

—Cálmate... tranquilízate. —Levantó las manos y se acercó a ella en son de paz—. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. ¿Pondrás en peligro nuestra familia?

—¿Acaso no lo entendéis? ¡Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo! —gritó Kagome—. Yukiko, ¿hay algo que no harías por tu hija?

—Nada —contestó élla emocionada—. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Te llevaré a ese lugar.

—Así que ese tal Sesshomaru —dijo su abuelo con la voz algo rara—, ¿es muy grande?

—Es Sesshomaru Taisho y es mi marido. ¡Y no importará lo grande que sea si no voy ahora mismo a esa isla para salvarlo de la horda de demonios!

Kagome sintió una inexplicable alegría cuando oyó una voz masculina repetir:

—¿Marido?

—Sí —dijo al darse media vuelta—, eso es lo que he... —Era Sesshomaru, estaba justo detrás de ella, saliendo de entre las sombras. En cuanto el demonio quedó bajo la luz, a Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Cómo... quién te ha traído?

—Me he traído yo solo,Miko—dijo él emocionado.

—Lo siento, Yukiko. Pero es mi marido, y seguro que tú harías lo mismo por Midori. —La soltó y lanzó la espada a un lado—. ¿Estamos en paz?

—Quiero la revancha cuando las dos tengamos nuestros poderes mas desarrollados.

—¿Estás loca? —se burló Kagome—. Me aniquilarías.

La única cosa superior a los poderes de Midori era su propia vanidad. La aludida se colocó bien la melena pelirroja, halagada por el comentario. Y al final, dijo:

—Estamos en paz.

Entonces, Kagome corrió hacia Sesshomaru y éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella le sujetó el rostro con las manos y lo inundó a besos. Le besó la frente, las mejillas, los labios.

Estaba muerta de preocupación, Sesshomaru. Estaba tratando de volver a buscarte.

Kagome sintió una oleada de felicidad.

—No volveré a dudar de ti, eres mi mujer.

—No te daré motivos. Pero, te lo advierto, a partir de ahora, no voy a perderte de vista. —Y cuando él sonrió, Kagome añadió—: Te amo.

Y le demostró cuánto dándole un beso repleto de desesperación que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kagome al demonio—. Necesitas descansar.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y echó los hombros hacia atrá que fue suficiente para que despues de un rato consiguiera llevarlo a descansar.

—Me gusta esta cama —le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome lleno de felicidad.

Ella lo miró desde delante del armario. El se había quedado tumbado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza y tapado con una única sábana. Los pies le llegaban al extremo de la cama de más de dos metros de Kagome.

¿Cómo era posible que encajase tan bien entre sus cosas? En especial cuando no muchos demonios solían entrar en el templo Higurashi, y mucho menos meterse en su cama.

Hacía pocas horas que se había ido el resto de su familia, y Sesshomaru ya había examinado casi todas las pertenencias de Kagome, las tuberías, el aire acondicionado, la tele y una miríada de electrodomésticos.

Y había dejado que Souta lo «enseñase» a sus amigos. Kagome jamás olvidaría la cara del demonio cuando el niño lo presentó como su cuñasmonio. Primero se había sorprendido, y luego, emocionado. Igual que cuando ella había dicho que era su esposo.

—A mí nunca me habían presentado como «mi nada» —le confesó más tarde—. Me gusta.

Los amigos de Souta lo miraron con ojos como platos, pero al final se acostumbraron a él. Y cuando descubrieron que Sesshomaru nunca había comido pizza, contuvieron el aliento hasta ver si le gustaba. Kagome estaba convencida de que él había exagerado su reacción para hacerles reír, y todavía lo quiso más por eso.

La fiesta de pijamas estaba en pleno apogeo en el desván, la música salía a todo volumen por el karaoke y las niños no paraban de reírse.

Sesshomaru sonrió, al parecer le gustaba ese ruido.

«Ha estado solo tanto tiempo...»

—¿Qué otras cosas te gustan? —le preguntó, decidida a demostrarle que podía ser feliz en su mundo.

—Las duchas.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Lo que te ha gustado es lo que hemos hecho el uno con el otro en la ducha. —Aquello sólo había sido un aperitivo. Bajo aquel inocente albornoz, Kagome llevaba una lencería demoledora.

—Es cierto —respondió él sonriendo desvergonzado. A Kagome le encantaba verlo sonreír. Esa noche lo había hecho a menudo. Al principio le faltaba algo de práctica, pero iba cogiéndole el tranquillo.

—¿Quieres vivir aquí? —le preguntó él.

—A decir verdad, le tengo echado el ojo a una casa que hay al final de la calle. - Tiene piscina.

—Creo que estuve allí antes. Debí de verla en tus recuerdos. —

Sesshomaru volvió a relajarse.

-Te gusta aqui?

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Tu vecino me ha dicho que "mi esposa era muy lista, y que sentía una violenta devoción hacia mí". Me he sentido muy orgulloso de ti.

Kagome se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, su erección había levantado una tienda de campaña con la sábana.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru al cambio de epoca. «Pronto lo sabré.»

—Por cierto, vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta para la boda aquí, cuando toda la familia llegue. —Quizá le doliera un poco que su padre biológico no asistiese,le echaba mucho de menos su temprano deceso era algo que no le dejaba sonreir a pesar de sentirse muy feliz, pero por suerte para ella, toda su familia estaría allí. Naomi, el abuelito, Souta y Sesshomaru.

—Las mikos que hay en tu clan también me gustan.

—Porque no paraban de susurrar lo guapo que eres, y has oído todos sus comentarios —le dijo mientras terminaba de prepararse. Kagome se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru tenía el cuello rojo, y que se había muerto de vergüenza en un par de ocasiones.

—A mí sólo me interesa una miko. Ven aquí,_mujer__._

Kagome se acercó a la cama.

—Te gusta mi cama, las duchas y mi templo. Pero ¿qué me dices de esto? —Dejó que el albornoz le cayera a los pies y apareció vestida con medias negras de rejilla, un corpiño de seda del mismo color y tanga a juego. «Al fin y al cabo, es nuestra fiesta de bienvenida.»

Sesshomaru tragó saliva y frunció el cejo.

—Por todos los dioses, mujer. —A una velocidad increíble, se bajó de la cama y cogió a Kagome por la cintura.

Ella gritó feliz cuando él la sentó en su regazo.

—Me gusta mucho —dijo él sin ocultar que estaba fascinado por la ropa interior de encaje.

En cuanto vio que Sesshomaru se ponía serio, Kagome se acercó a él y le murmuró al oído:

—Podrás eyacular dentro de mí..ya no tienes que temer

— Yo quiero...

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

—Nos daremos algo de tiempo para aclimatarnos a Souta y a la casa nueva. Así el se acostumbrará a estar con nosotros al igual que el resto de la familia. —Kagome sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse a algún que otro problema. Estaba convencida de que la pequeño todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que su hermana se había transformado en una "mujer casada".

Al ver que él seguía dudando, añadió:

—Souta necesitará toda nuestra atención. Y tú y yo tenemos tiempo de sobra.

El demonio suspiró resignado.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Pero quiero tener un cachorro.

—¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco como hacer uno? —le susurró de nuevo al oído con voz sensual, consiguiendo que la erección de Sesshomaru temblase debajo de ella—. Esta noche no tienes que contenerte. Soy fuerte y lo quiero todo de ti.

—Y yo quiero dártelo todo, esposa. —Le colocó los dedos bajo el mentón y le levantó la cara para besarla. Le acarició los labios con los suyos con ternura, insinuando un poco la lengua. Fue aumentando la intensidad del beso a medida que iba acariciándole los pechos por encima de la seda, hasta que ella se movió excitada sobre su pene.

—Separa las piernas —le pidió, pegado a sus labios.

En cuanto lo hizo, le tocó las braguitas.

—Están empapadas.

—Entonces, será mejor que me las quites...

Las desgarró y ella se estremeció.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru regresaron al instante para acariciarla, y él entrecerró los ojos al descubrirla tan excitada. Se sintió satisfecho y ella lo notó.

—¡Oh, demonio! Eso también lo quiero. Lo quiero todo de ti. Ahora.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que estás lista —dijo él con voz aterciopelada. Se mordió una garra y deslizó el dedo índice por entre los pliegues de Kagome mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris.

Ella suspiró de placer y se aferró a sus hombros para echarse hacia atrás. Se rindió a sus caricias y separó más las rodillas.

Él la tocaba despacio y dibujaba lentos círculos. Una y otra vez. Sesshomaru observó cómo sus dedos se perdían en el sexo de Kagome. Bajo las nalgas de ella, su pene acarició la suave piel.

—Demonio —susurró Kagome al borde del orgasmo—. Estoy a punto...

Él dejó de acariciarla y retiró los dedos, haciéndola gemir.

—Siéntate encima de mí —le ordenó mientras se lamía el dedo con el que la había estado tocando. Se estremeció de placer al notar su sabor—. Mi miko es deliciosa.

Kagome tembló y se colocó a horcajadas en su regazo.

En cuanto estuvo sobre su erección, Sesshomaru se sujetó el pene con la mano que tenía libre.

—Acércate a mí. Déjame entrar dentro de ti.

—Sesshomaru —susurró ella descendiendo. Y cuando él irrumpió en su cuerpo, gimió y le arrancó el corpiño para poder besarle los pechos, lamérselos, tocárselos con los dedos que tenía empapados.

Kagome no podía aguantar más.

—¡Ah, por todos los dioses! —Alcanzó el orgasmo cuando él no había empezado apenas a penetrarla. Sesshomaru sintió su clímax por todo su cuerpo. Kagome quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar de placer, pero él dejó de besarle el pecho y la miró, sujetándole el rostro entre las manos.

El demonio tenía los dientes apretados y la frente empapada de sudor, y quería que ella lo mirase a los ojos mientras su pene la poseía por completo, y Kagome no podía dejar de gemir de placer.

«Lo noto temblar dentro de mí... olas de calor abrasador.»

Al mirarlo mientras tenía un orgasmo, Kagome se sintió completamente desnuda delante de él. Le pareció que era un acto muy íntimo y excitante.

Cuando dejó de temblar, él estaba por fin dentro su cuerpo, y ella volvía a estar al borde del orgasmo.

Sesshomaru le colocó las manos en las caderas y susurró.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo. —Y entonces tiró de ella hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que levantaba las caderas, proporcionándole otro orgasmo demoledor...

Esa vez, Sesshomaru dejó que Kagome echase la cabeza hacia atrás, y que pudiese disfrutar de aquel placer con total abandono. Su melena negra le acariciaba los muslos mientras ella gritaba su nombre, y él observó cómo se le movía el cuello.

El cuello de Kagome estaba completamente al descubierto. No llevaba collar. Los colmillos le dolían de las ganas que tenían de tocar aquella piel; ansiaban ese placer tanto como su pene ansiaba eyacular dentro de su esposa. Pero no volvería a morderla sin permiso.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos le brillaban como estrellas, resplandecientes de placer.

Sesshomaru le cogió un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios para poder mordérselo con un colmillo. Después, colocó el dedo en el que brillaba una gota de sangre entre los dos.

—Tiene que ser tu elección,compañera asi como la mia es entregarme a ti_._

Ambos se quedaron mirando la creciente gota, el camino que iba dibujando.

—Lo quiero todo de ti, demonio —dijo ella sin aliento—. Todo. —Antes de que él apartara la mirada, Kagome se acercó el dedo herido al cuello y se manchó con la sangre que caía—. Necesito que me muerdas tanto como tú necesitas morderme.

—¡Miko! —gimió él y la tumbó en la cama. Él seguía en su interior, así que se le colocó encima y luego se apoyó sobre los brazos para incorporarse.

Seguía moviendo las caderas entre sus muslos, y se quedó mirándola. Tres semanas atrás habría dicho que todo aquello era una fantasía; la hembra más exquisita que había visto nunca le estaba ofreciendo el cuello mientras él se movía dentro de su sexo.

—Eres demasiado guapa para ser real,_eien__.__«Eterna»_

—Bebe mi sangre, Sesshomaru. Saboréame. Soy tuya, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

Por todos los dioses, ¿de verdad era suya? ¿De verdad había encontrado a una compañera que lo quería tal como era? Apoyó la cabeza de Kagome en su brazo y, con el antebrazo, la colocó de lado. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió la sangre del cuello; jamás había tenido los colmillos tan largos. Los hundió en la suave piel que había entre el cuello y el hombro.

Kagome tensó todo el cuerpo en cuanto él empezó a beber.Su veneno se abria paso por sus vasos sanguineos quemandola por dentro, su demonio por fin se sentia completo, habia ratificado su eleccion su marca, mordiendola esta vez con su consentimiento, "da y recibe" penso el inuyoukai, Kagome su hembra desde ahora y para siempre, ella nutriria con su sangre el lazo de ambos, y Sesshomaru compartiria su logevidad, y su poder haciendo a su hembra ningen eterna junto a el.

—¡Sesshomaru... es... oh, dioses, demonio...! —Le cogió la cabeza y la pegó a ella hasta que él abrió más la boca.

«Mi esposa siente lo mismo que yo.»

Esa cercanía, esa unión que él jamás se había ni imaginado siquiera que existiera, era todavía más intensa ahora que estaba dentro de ella. La esencia de Kagome corría por sus venas, y él movía las caderas a pesar de que se estaba esforzando por no terminar.

En medio de uno de esos movimientos, el placer lo hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Por fin sabía lo que se sentía, por fin podía compartir aquella sensación con Kagome.

«Tienes que aguantar, aguanta. Está sucediendo de verdad...»

—¡Sesshomaru, casi estoy! —Él la sintió al mismo tiempo que oía las palabras —: ¡Demonio! —gritó ella al alcanzar el orgasmo.

El modo en que el sexo de Kagome lo apretó, le robó la fuerza de voluntad. Ahora que estaba a punto de eyacular, comprendió que ella llevaba tiempo pidiéndoselo.

«Demasiada presión... estoy a punto de explotar.» Dejó de morderla y arqueó la espalda de tan intensa como fue la sensación de notar que su semen estaba preparándose.

—Termina dentro de mí —le pidió Kagome con la respiración entrecortada—. Necesito sentirte. Lo necesito todo de ti.

Sus palabras lo lanzaron por el precipicio.

—No puedo más... ¡no puedo aguantar más! —Incapaz de detenerse, Sesshomaru se estremeció entre los muslos de ella y la poseyó como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que... una fuerza cegadora...

Se rompió el sello.

—¡Kagome! —gritó al empezar a eyacular. Su pene se estremeció una y otra vez perdido en el calor de la miko. «Eyaculando... éxtasis...»

Mientras él seguía moviéndose, ella gritó:

—¡Puedo sentirte dentro de mí, Sesshomaru, estás tan caliente... es como si me marcaras por dentro! —Separó más las rodillas y se aferró a las sábanas al alcanzar otro orgasmo.

En el mismo instante en que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Kagome, Sesshomaru gimió y soltó la última gota. Se quedaron tumbados durante mucho rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él apenas era capaz de pensar; aquella unión había sido demasiado intensa, el placer lo había consumido. «Estoy estupefacto.»

—Demonio —dijo ella también atónita.

—Nunca habría podido imaginar que sería así —murmuró Sesshomaru—. No existe placer igual.

Por fin había reclamado lo que más quería en este mundo. A su esposa. Y se sentía... completo.

Las confusas emociones de antes volvieron a agolparse en su pecho, impacientes por salir a la luz. Antes no comprendía lo que sentía, no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras.

Ahora sí. Se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró.

—Te amo, Kagome. Estoy enamorado de ti. —Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sesshomaru, te amo tanto... —Los ojos le brillaban—. Y siempre te amaré.

Y mientras él sujetaba el rostro de su esposa entre las manos, la miró a los ojos y vio que lo amaba. Vio que todo ese amor estaba allí esperándolo. Él había querido una prueba, y no había ninguna más irrefutable que aquélla.

En lo que ahora le parecía otra vida, alguien le había dicho que nunca ganaría.

Y ahora que había descubierto la verdad, su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad. «A ella he conseguido ganármela.»

El futuro los estaba esperando. Iba a soñar. Y esos sueños iban a hacerse realidad.

Fin!

Bueno hasta aqui llegamos gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado!


	21. Chapter 21

La palabra _mío_, se hundió muy lento en el pecho de él, sintiéndose muy bien mientras presionaba sus labios en su hombro. Sin sacar sus colmillos, sus dientes rasparon su piel. La sintió estremecerse.

—¿Sabías que un león muerde a la leona durante el apareamiento, para reclamarla como suya?

La idea de reclamarla pasó a través de su mente, como una bala rebotando en un pequeño espacio.

—¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de hacer?—

O_o verdad que el dialogo es sugerente?

Pues abro votacion para el proximo cuento corto.

Pensare lo del epilogo lo prometo. Ando con muchoooooo trabajo ._.


End file.
